Three Presents
by Starsea
Summary: Sunny, a loner, Storm, excited and energetic, and Sage, a genius, have all considered themselves ordinary for the most part. But when a box arrives at each of their doorsteps containing a Pokemon egg, their lives change. Each gains their own unique power, and are thrown into a situation far greater than any of them imagined. Real world story with transforming. Chapter 21 up!
1. Chapter One: Sunny

Author's Note: Hi! This is Starsea, and I'm just posting a new story! Sorry I haven't updated on the other ones in a while, but I'm working on it! My friends and I came up with this idea for a game, and I twisted it around a bit to become a story. I decided to ask if I could post it a while back, and they said yes. I will try to update on the other stories, but I hope you enjoy this new fanfic: Three Presents!

**Chapter One: Sunny**

A package arrived on my doorstep at some point the night before. It was odd as there was no stamp on it, and the mail was already delivered yesterday. I took it in my hands and felt its weight. It was somewhat heavy, and it was a cube about a foot and a half wide.

The package was wrapped in silver colored foil. Imprinted on it was an intricate cream colored pattern. It was curvy and looked like a long, thick grapevine. There was a shining white ribbon attached to it. I looked closer at one of the arms of the bow. There was tiny black writing on it. It said:

_Addressed to Sunny, the oldest and only child of the household. The contents of this box will change your entire life, if you choose to unwrap it. Open wisely. It is your choice to make. Be careful and cautious._

I questioned the box. I would obviously open it, the question was when.

I looked up at the clock above my front door. It read 7:00. School would start soon. I held the box in my hands and walked up the mahogany staircase. They squeaked gently under my footsteps.

I opened the door to my room and placed my package on my bed. I was tempted by it, though I knew that I could get to it after I got back home. I walked back downstairs and took a piece of bread and put it into my toaster. I took out a hairbrush from my bathroom and quickly brushed my chin length hair.

I looked at my eyes in the mirror. They were light blue. My fair skin had freckles just under each of my eyes. My hair was medium brown.

I heard my toast pop back up. I walked back into my kitchen and ate the toast. After getting the rest of my things ready, I lifted my backpack onto my shoulders and headed out the door. I locked it, knowing that no one would be back home before me.

Both of my parents were archeologists. My mom met my dad at work. She was his assistant before being promoted. They were both on a very important find and wouldn't be back for a week. They were hardly home at all, typically only coming back for a couple days every week. Their department was in two cities over, and they traveled often.

I looked up. The sky was filled with scattered clouds, each one incredibly fluffy and white. I moved along the street quickly. I wanted to get the day over with. It would be boring, and I wasn't excited for my eighth grade classes. I was fourteen and it was the end of winter. We were in that limbo where it was warm enough to be outside without a coat on, but you would be criticized if you refused to wear one.

The houses in my neighborhood were simple, and were two stories at the most. They were white and blue and green and there was even one that was ugly yellow, with flaking paint and partially rotting wood underneath.

My house was no different. It was white with a gray roof. My room was on the second floor, with my parent's room on the bottom. My parents made quite a bit of money with their job, which allowed us to enjoy the house that we have. Whenever there's a Christmas party or a family gathering, it's always held at my parent's house.

I saw my school come into view. It was made of red and brown brick and was the average size of a middle school. I only had a few more months left at this school, and then I would be done. I didn't want to stay for any longer than I had to, so it was my goal to get my best grades to keep from being held back.

I wanted to get out of school as soon as I could.

I walked inside of my school and over into my science class. I counted the seconds before school started.

"DING! DING!" rang the school bell.

I waited with the two other students in the class. About five seconds after the bell rang, a flood of students came rushing into the room. The students spent a few moments chatting with each other while they were seated, and then their teacher walked in.

He was about five foot ten, and his hair was beginning to thin out. He wore a tweed colored suit and black dress shoes.

"Good morning," he said. He was Mr. Rob. "Attendance. Everyone quiet. Quiet!"

Every single voice in the room silenced at once. I knew that this teacher could either love you, or hate you that, or he wouldn't really notice you at all. I never spoke up in class, so I wasn't really noticed in any of my classes.

"Timothy Anderson," he began.

"Here," replied a voice.

He went on and on like this.

"Sunny Pennington," he called.

"Here," I replied robotically.

Mr. Rob continued on for a few more names before a boy ran through the door, out of breath.

His hair looked dyed as it was gray and black. There were streaks of blonde in his hair. His eyes were gray in color, and his skin looked slightly paler than mine,

"Sorry . . . I'm late!" he breathed.

I recognized the boy from numerous times before. He was often late, though he always got away with it, as evidenced by what he said next.

"Storm Ryder . . ."

"Here!" Storm said, grinning.

"Your parents had no idea how accurate they were in naming you."

Storm smiled sheepishly, and took his seat, which was located in front of me.

I looked at the back of his head. He was just curious to me. Her never took anything seriously, and he was always coming into class late.

I wondered what he always outside of school, and how he passed his classes.

Mr. Rob began the first of 50 minutes of droning on about cells. I pretty much knew all about this from my parents, so I tuned him out and thought about my package.

What did it mean that my life would change? Was I in trouble? That package was all could think about.

I took notes for a brief moment to make it look like I was busy, but went back to my mind.

It didn't occur to me earlier the box could be dangerous. I frowned internally. What would happen when I opened it? I was tempted by the box, but I didn't know if I should just throw it away and forget about it.

But wanted that box badly.

For the rest of the class, I was completely spaced out. I didn't listen to another word of Mr. Rob's lesson. Before I knew it, the bell rang.

"Complete pages 130 through 132 in your textbook by Monday. I'll see you all next week," he said. "Oh and Storm, I need to speak with you after school."

I heard Storm groan as he picked up his things. I paid no real mind to it and headed out to my next class.

It would be a very long day with that box in my bedroom.

* * *

On my way home, the box was the only thing on my mind.

What could be contained in its wrapped foil? I was very impatient. I started to run.

Whatever was in that box was drawing me closer and closer. I wanted whatever it was, and at that moment I didn't care if I would regret it later. My mind was just on that box.

I could feel the weight of my backpack slowing me down and making me tired. I took it off my shoulders and held it against my chest. The books inside left imprints on my hands.

I saw my house. Taking the key out of my jeans pocket, I balanced my backpack while putting the key in my hand into the correct spot. I ran up my doorstep which had been stained and coated with something to protect it from the elements.

After unlocking the door, I bolted up into my room.

There was the package - on my bed. I sat next to it and stared at its incredibly intricate pattern. The lines almost seemed to move.

I gulped. All of the anticipation and excitement about this package - present - had been replaced with dread.

I didn't feel safe around it.

To worsen the feeling in my gut, I looked at the message on the package again.

_Addressed to Sunny, the oldest and only child of the household. The contents of this box will change your entire life, if you choose to unwrap it. Open wisely. It is your choice to make. Be careful and cautious._

Why was there a warning on the box? Could something inside be deadly? Was there some kind of poison inside that would kill me? No, I told myself. If there was a poison, it probably wouldn't be warning me.

I felt the ribbon. It was smooth and silk like. My fingers traced the pattern on the present. I took the ribbon off and gently picked at a piece of tape on the foil.

"What are you hiding?" I asked to no one. I peeled the three pieces of tape on the box off and took the foil off of the gray box underneath.

Even though I knew no one was there, I looked over my shoulder. Before doing anything else, I ran back downstairs and locked both my front and back door, then I ran back into my room.

I put both my hands on the lid of the box and opened it swiftly. I frowned at its contents. There was a piece of cardboard covering the rest of the package.

There was a note on top of the cardboard, along with a white capsule taped next to it. I read the note:

_Warning: The contents of this will truly change you in ways you will never begin to imagine. If you wish to forget about all you have learned after observing the contents, take the white pill. It will allow you to forget everything you have seen. If you do choose to take the pill, we will take the box from you. You will return to a normal life. Be careful._

Alright. The pill seriously scared me. And there was that message again, "Be careful." I really wanted to know what was in that box that was so important, but I was so scared.

I took the letter and folded it up. I grabbed the pill and set it inside of a necklace case. I then put that into my old jewelry box. I decided that I wouldn't throw it away. Not yet at least.

My heart was thumping in my chest as I lifted the cardboard from its place. The contents puzzled me.

There was an analog watch. It was curious, as it looked completely ordinary. I pulled that out of the box first. After closer inspection, I found that the face of the watch rotated. Nothing happened when I did that. I put the watch on. It was silver and white in color along with everything else in the box.

The next item in the box was a bit more interesting than the first. It was some kind of tiny ball - maybe half an inch wide - attached to a chain by some kind of magnetic pull. I pulled on the ball and it came off of a circular disk attached to the chain.

The ball was silver on the top and white on the bottom. There was a white band circling around the middle.

It looked familiar - maybe from something I saw on TV or something - but I couldn't put my finger on it. I put the chain around my neck and attached the ball back onto the disk.

The last thing in the box was the most peculiar to look at. It was surrounded with a blanket - for warmth - and it looked like some kind of egg. Only it was as big as an ostrich egg.

I unwrapped the blanket from the egg without touching it, and looked at the pattern.

It looked like an Easter egg, and it was colored silver and white as well. The bottom and top half were silver, and looked painted on spiked, with a white band that was made out of the gap between the silver halves.

Out of curiosity, I touched the egg. It was warm. Something was growing inside.

It was a nice kind of warm, like the kind that you get when you have just the right number of blankets on top of you.

But something happened. It was so sudden, that I had only noticed that it happened a couple of seconds after the fact.

My hand became cold. Icy cold. I thought it was the egg for a moment, and I reached with my other hand to the blanket to cover it up. Then a shooting pain shot up through my arm.

I tried to lift my hand from the egg. It wouldn't move, like there was some sort of glue covering my hand.

It felt like my arm had been encased with dry ice

I tried to let go of the object - I wasn't even sure if it was an egg anymore - but to no avail.

My arm went entirely numb. I couldn't even process the pain. But the icy pain crossed into my shoulder, then into the right side of my chest.

It traveled down and across my body. I didn't realize it, but I was shaking. The feeling traveled into my head, and gave me unbearable pain.

I would have screamed, but I lost consciousness before that could happen.

My hand left the egg.


	2. Chapter Two: Storm

**Chapter Two: Storm**

Mr. Rob called me into his class. I groaned with dread and walked inside reluctantly.

"Sit down, Storm," he ordered. I already knew what was going to happen. I took my seat across from him.

"I want to talk to you about a few things," he started. "First, you need to start coming into class on time. I can't have you interrupting like this nearly every day. You're cutting from class time, and you're not helping your own experience."

I groaned internally. I'd been through this lecture a thousand times before.

"Secondly, about your grades."

This was the part I was dreading. In the next few minutes, the thinning man before me would give me a report card and a note for my parents. I was sure of it.

"You haven't improved very much. You're at a C-. It's passing, but far from college level. If you want to succeed in high school next year, you're going to need to start focusing on raising your grade to about a B or so."

"Okay," I said for the thousandth time.

"I'm serious here. You need to focus on your studies more than whatever it is that you do outside of school."

I nodded and stood up. I thanked Mr. Rob for his advice and walked out of the room.

And proceeded to run as fast as I could down the halls.

I ran past other students, and heard several shouts of annoyance. That always happened. I didn't care, though.

I needed to get home as soon as I could. It was only a few blocks away, and I knew I would be able to run there. I didn't have any of my text books with me - they were all at home. I moved fast without being weighed down by anything.

And besides, I had something to look forwards to.

There was a package - addressed especially to me. I was so excited. I never got any packages for myself. It was yellow and black, and I was tempted to rip it apart all by myself.

Only I knew that my little brother would be snooping, so I just brought it upstairs before anyone could wake up.

I hid it under my bed, behind some dirty clothes. No one would touch them.

I felt like I was flying. I couldn't help keeping a tiny smile from appearing on my face.

What was inside the package? I couldn't help from wondering. I was at my house before I hardly knew it.

"Hi mom!" I yelled to my mother, who was sitting down reading a book.

"Hi -" she started. I was across the hall into my room before I could hear anything else. I slammed my door shut and propped a wooden chair up against my doorknob. I wouldn't let my five year old twerp of a brother stop me.

My hand slid under my bed. I felt around until I grabbed the box. I slid it out from under my bed.

It was black and yellow, in a kind of zigzag pattern. There was a ribbon on it. On the ribbon was my name, along with some other writing.

I completely ignored the rest of it and ripped the package open as fast as I could. My heart seemed to flutter as I saw a note along with a white pill taped next to it. It was on top of a black piece of cardboard with red stripes on it.

"Dude, is someone trying to give me drugs?" I couldn't help but asking out loud. I skimmed over the paper, getting a few key points. The words that drew my attention were the giant "WARNING," the part about forgetting, and the "be careful" bit.

I completely ignored the rest and hesitated for about a half second. I shoved the pill and paper into my closet onto the top shelf to keep from being detected. I looked at the inner contents of the box.

The first thing in the box that caught my eye was an egg. It was huge, and it was colored. It was yellow on the top, and black on the bottom. Looking closer, I could see that there was a red line between the top and bottom halves. It was like a zigzag. I could see my reflection in the top part of the egg. A lot of people seemed to think that I dyed my hair gray, but it was actually my natural hair color. When I was about ten, my blonde hair just suddenly started growing gray. And it was in all sorts of different shades. But some blonde streaks stayed, so my name really fits. Not to mention people tend to describe me as a storm.

My hand automatically reached for it, but I drew it back when I felt a shock.

"What the he -" I cut myself off. I looked at my right index finger. It felt kind of tingly, like pins and needles. I reached out for the egg again.

It felt like I put my entire hand in an electrical socket - believe me, I know. I bit my tongue. The electric current made my brain stop working. I wasn't able to send signals to my hand to let go of the egg.

My hand abruptly let go of the egg. I stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. I heard my mom knock on the door.

"Storm," she asked. "Are you alright in there, honey?"

"Yeah," I said in a voice strained to sound calm. "I just tripped."

"Alright. If you're okay . . ." she said. I heard her leave the door. I groaned and stood up. My right arm had pins and needles.

"Ow . . ." I whispered to myself. I walked back to the package. I had the mind to kick that egg across the room. My eyes went to the other things in the box. I completely avoided the egg and pulled up a watch.

It was a digital watch, and had a rotating thing on the side. It was like the crown of the watch. I tried turning it, but the number on the watch did not change.

"Huh . . ." I wondered. The watch was square in shape and was yellow, black and red just like the egg. I put it on my left wrist, as my right arm continued to throb and sting.

I looked further into the box and found a tiny ball. I picked it up. It was yellow on the top and black on the bottom, with a red stripe separating the two halves. There was a black button on the ball as well. I tried clicking it, but again, nothing happened.

It reminded me of a Pokeball from a show I watched when I was a kid, Pokémon. In fact, it completely looked like a Pokeball.

"Weird. Is a Poke fanatic trying to kill me?" I wondered aloud.

I put the ball in my pocket. I felt exhausted. My body felt like it was going to collapse if I didn't do something. I laid on my blue covers and looked up at my white ceiling. My eyes automatically started to close. I literally could not move. I could feel my arm going numb. I fell asleep nearly immediately.

* * *

My eyes cracked open at the sound of my mother's voice. I groaned and sat up. My hair was wild and stuck up at odd ends. I smoothed it down as much as I could, but it inevitably shot up again. It could never stay down.

I planted my feet on the floor, and found that I almost tumbled onto the ground. My head ached and I thought I was going to puke. I balanced myself and listened to my mom.

"Dinner's ready, Storm!" she yelled. I had a tendency to fall asleep at random times, especially on Fridays, so she was used to yelling like this.

"Alright," I mumbled back. I found that the right half of my body was now incredibly tingly. I didn't want to move that half, and I found that my right foot would sting every time it hit the ground.

My left hand reached for my door knob. I could still feel the pins and needles spreading across my body - slowly. It was incredibly uncomfortable. I wanted to get into something soft and light, like a sheet, and keep from moving.

My mom was already gone. I crossed the threshold and walked down the hallway. My right foot constantly tingled and stung. By then the feeling was beginning to spread down my left leg and across my stomach. I could feel my chest constrict as it neared my heart.

I feigned a look of innocence as I walked into the dining room.

"Hi Storm," said my dad.

"Hey," I said back. My dad was a detective. He was constantly on cases for the police department. He was one of the best. I'm pretty sure that he'd solved countless murder cases, and other, less important ones as well.

My mom was a journalist for the local newspaper. She wrote articles about all sorts of things - including some of my dad's works. It was actually kind of fun. I could see both of my parents succeeding in their own professions.

Through of course, I really didn't think that I would do much after I got out of high school. I didn't even think I would be able to make it through my senior year.

I sat down at the table. The tingly feeling spread again. I winced to myself. It was getting uncomfortable. My mom put a plate of meatloaf on the table and took two phone books out for my little brother to sit on. She put them on the chair and lifted him up.

The feeling had crossed over my heart. I felt a sharp stabbing pain. My only thought was that I was going to die.

But the feeling faded into the same tingly feeling, which only left my left arm to get the pins and needles.

I was tempted to tell my parents, but thought against it. They all looked happy, and I didn't want to tell them about the box.

I reached out with my right hand - fighting the urge to completely drop my hand - and cut a piece of meatloaf off of the huge looking hunk of ground meat. I dropped it onto my plate and picked up my fork. I chewed quickly so I could go back up into my room and try to figure this whole thing out.

"You're eating fast, Storm. Is something the matter?" asked my mom.

I swallowed the meatloaf. "Nope!"

My little brother looked at me with interest. He was only five, and was always interested in everything around him. I rolled my eyes internally and ate another bite.

My parents were eating slowly. They seemed like snails to me. I bet that they were doing it intentionally.

I ignored them. I wanted to get upstairs fast. My mind was racing with the possible scenarios that could happen if the tingly feeling reached my left fingertips. Would I die or something?

I finished up and put my plate in the sink. My arm all the way up to my elbow was tingling. I could feel the tingly sensation in both of my feet as I ran up the stairs. I knew that my parents would be thinking of how ridiculous I looked running so fast. I opened the door and shut it. I moved the chair back under the door handle. My wrist was beginning to tingle. I was sure that it was spreading much faster.

My head ached and the back of my left hand was tingling. I could feel my palm begin to the feeling as well.

What was going to happen? I was scared. I sat on my floor next to the package. I remembered the pill and was tempted to grab it from my closet and forget that any of this ever happened.

Only it was too late. My entire body was now just pins and needles. I couldn't think. I closed my eyes.

I heard the crack of thunder outside and opened my eyes. A flash of lightning struck outside my window. I stood up and walked to it.

My hair was really standing on end, just like a cat's would. I felt a shock when I touched a nail on the window.

The rain was pattering outside, and then it began to hail.

What was happening?

And suddenly, it all stopped. The thunder, the lightning, even the tingly feeling.

I sighed with relief. I laid on my bed.

I wasn't scared at all, anymore. I smiled to myself.

I felt like I could do anything.


	3. Chapter Three: Sunny

Author's note: Hi, there! It's Starsea! How do you like my story so far?

Storm: You're still note a real writer!

Starsea: Says the one who said "note".

Storm: . . . I never wanted to write, anyways.

Sunny: What's going on, here?

Starsea: I'm just realizing that I must like the letter "S" a lot.

Storm: Come up with more creative names!

Starsea: (Throws fluffy Pikachu throw pillow at Storm)

Storm: Eep!

WHUMP!

Sunny: Grow up!

Storm: We haven't even really met, yet. What are you doing here, anyways?

Sunny: I should be asking _you _that! This is _my _chapter! It says so in the title . . . Because I'm the one narrating.

Starsea: Actually, all of these are _my _chapters. What _are _you people doing here, anyways? I didn't think you existed.

Storm: Well, firstly, we were created by real people. And we're _very _loosely based off of them.

Sunny: One of them was you. By the way, how come you can't make your characters more . . . real?

Starsea: I'm still learning how to really write effectively! Why . . . Why can't you guys be nicer?! (Cries)

Storm: . . . Ignoring that, I'll tell you why else we're here! _You _can't write dialogues between you and your characters well, so you decided to include us in your openings.

Sunny: How does that make sense?

Storm: Don't ask me, I'm not the one based off of Starsea.

Starsea: Quiet!

Storm: (Ducks out of the way of the Pichu pillow) Now, that little tantrum was placed in an awkward place. You should've waited until I said something really insulting. In fact, the timing of your throw made it seem like you were insulting yourself.

Starsea: How?

Storm: You threw the pillow _after_ I implied that I wasn't based off of you. That means that . . . gosh, I forgot where I was going with that.

Starsea: . . . You used the word "implied" wrong.

(Storm chases Starsea. Sunny shakes her head no and kicks a beanbag chair out of the way. The focus is on her.)

Sunny: For those of you who just read this nonsense, I'm sorry. Now, go ahead and read the actual story.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sunny**

My eyes snapped open. I stood up.

What was I doing on the floor?

I remembered the egg. I heard something outside, like a faint hum, and walked to my window. I opened it.

It was dark outside, and it was cloudy. I could smell rain that had previously dropped down from the sky.

My eyes felt sharper, and I could feel the graininess of the wood on the windowsill against my fingers.

I closed my eyes and listened to the wind. It was strong.

I opened my eyes and felt fire inside my stomach. I grinned. My feet were off the floor and down the stairs in no time at all.

I moved through my kitchen and into the living room. I opened my door and slammed it shut behind me. I ran.

I didn't even care that I didn't have any shoes on. I just ran against the pavement as fast as I could. My socks would be a complete disaster by the time I got back home.

My entire body shook with anticipation. Where would I go?

I knew just the place.

Our town's name is Arbres, which basically means trees.

It was actually named this about 90 some years ago. Our mayor - I can't remember his name - decided that this hunk of forest would become a real town. It took a few years, but people were able to live here in about 1915.

But it was a tiny town, and a lot of the forest still remained. A new mayor - who was younger than the previous one - decided to transform our forest into a partial park. And it's huge, about seven and a half square miles. It's an entire third of our town.

The park pretty much failed. Now that park has been buried by the trees in the forest. No one was able to maintain it well.

I was running for that place. No one would be there, and I would be safe to run as far as I wanted.

I moved as quickly as possible. It was my intention to run for miles. I ran across an intersection. I didn't bother looking both ways. I knew I could outrun any car that came my way. I just wasn't sure why.

I felt lighter than air. The forest was only a quarter mile from my house. I could get there in just a little over two minutes if I ran fast enough.

I was never the most athletic person in my school. I did know that some of the girls in my school could run the mile in about nine minutes. Some of them could run it in even less time. Most of those girls were in track, at least the ones that could run in in about eight minutes. I took much longer, though. I can't even put an exact time.

But then I felt like I could run faster than any of those girls. I was down each block in what felt like seconds, and I was at the forest in moments.

I broke the first barrier of the incredibly thick trees. Our new mayor was thinking of converting the place into a trail. People already hiked here, but every so often, maybe once a year, they would get lost. It was a little bit ridiculous, as it wasn't incredibly large, at least for a forest.

I ran across the overgrown grass and incredibly huge roots. My reflexes were incredible. I dodged a branch when it was three inches from my face.

My eyesight was enhanced, as well. I could see just about every detail in the forest. I could see the veins on the leaves of the oak trees, even the little sprouts.

I jumped over a fallen tree. It was easy. I felt like an Olympic runner.

I slowed down. Moonlight shone through the branches of the trees. I stood in it and looked up at the crescent moon.

It shined with a beautiful golden glow. My shadows blended in with the deep blackness of the forest. My breath materialized in front of my face.

My body shook with power and energy. I was in the heart of the forest, and I just wanted to wait for a moment.

But in that moment I waited, all that feeling went away. The entire wonderful, blissful feeling was replaced with pain and anguish. My body's functions seemed to stop working altogether. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

I went completely cold, and I was suddenly wishing that I'd wore shoes.

My muscles twitched and my bones creaked. The pain was unbearable. I screamed. This was worse than the pain I felt earlier, only this time I wasn't granted the gift of unconsciousness.

I screamed again. My mind must've been playing tricks on me. I could have sworn that my own body was shrinking. My ears felt like they were being stretched, and my face was being pulled forwards, like a dog or cat's.

I thought I was completely imagining the entire thing, until I looked down at my hands. The fine hairs on them were thickening and bunching together. My fingers melted into three, which was the strangest thing to see, and shrunk into paw like structures. My arms and legs thinned at the same time, along with my torso. Everything grew fur. Even my clothes seemed to melt into fur as well.

Fur burst from my neck and face. The fur around my neck grew to several inches, though in every other place on my body, it stopped at about half an inch or so. The hair on my head shrunk back into my body, and was replaced with fur.

My nails formed retractable claws. I felt an intense pain at the base of my spine. I looked around to find that a bushy tail had sprouted. It reminded me of a fox's tail.

The fur on most of my body - other than the fur on my neck and the tip of my . . . tail - was a creamy white color. The rest of the fur was beautiful silver in color.

I breathed heavily, my large lungs replaced with tiny lungs to accommodate my new appearance. Every thought left my mind, completely replaced by instinct.

I wasn't even scared of changing. I was more scared of being eaten alive by something. My new, rabbit-like ears picked up the sound of what must've been a squirrel for something behind me. I let out a yelp and dashed ahead of me - unaware that I was doing so on all fours. My light body allowed me to move faster than I could believe. I hid in a bush, out of sight from anyone else.

My body shook from fear, though my oval eyes caught every detail. I could see every tiny shift in the trees from the light breeze in the night.

A noise caught my attention in the distance. Though instinct flowed through my veins, a tiny part of my real mind pushed through. Slowly, and shakily, I silently moved through the forest.

* * *

How'd I do? Did I do good? Bad . . .? Somewhere in between? Oh gosh . . . Please tell me it was acceptable and review!

Or . . . I'll send my . . . man-eating . . . pen? Yeah! I'll send it out, and it'll doodle all across your face while you sleep! Or maybe I'll throw my imaginary Pikachu pillow. Or something . . .

(Creepy voice) Good luck sleeping tonight!


	4. Chapter Four: Storm

damzero: Thank you very, very much for your review! This was a very helpful review that really encouraged me to write! You are awesome! I thank you so very much! This is the best review I've gotten in a long time! Every character in our Three Presents story says thank you!

* * *

Starsea: (Sitting on the beanbag chair reading a book)

Storm: (Walks into the room) Whatcha' doin'?

Starsea: (Looks up) I'm reading Harry Potter. What are _you _doin'?

Storm: (Shrugs shoulders)

Sunny: (Walks into the room) So? Are we going to figure out something to talk about before the story, or what?

Storm: What can we talk about?

Starsea: (Shuts book) Well . . . How about . . . Um . . .

Storm: It's not the end of the world!

Sunny: We already got that. A while ago. Starsea had so many ideas for books from all that craziness.

Starsea: Not really . . . At least, not good ones. Only titles and stuff.

Sunny: Anyways, how about we introduce a new character?

Storm: We're going to hint at that anyways in this chapter. By the way, I'm narrating again!

Sunny: No one cares. But do you guys have anything in mind?

Starsea: About what?

Storm: Like if we should organize Starsea's author page better?

Sunny: Yeah. I don't really like the layout.

Starsea: Hey!

Sunny: You know you think so too. I'm the one that's based off of you.

Starsea: (Crosses arms)

Sunny: You're making me look stupid.

Starsea: (Sighs) Which one of you want's to start the chapter? This entire intro thing is just a waste of time. Is anyone even reading this?

Storm: You just need to get better at your humor.

Sunny: Yeah. Hey! Why don't we do one of those disclaimers from now on?

Starsea: Yeah. I don't want anyone thinking I own Pokemon or anything. So, how should we do this?

Sunny: . . .

Starsea: What?

Storm: Wasn't that a disclaimer?

Starsea: Oh! I guess! But who wants to start the story off?

Storm: Sunny did it last time! I want to do it!

Sunny: Fine, go ahead.

Storm: (Grins) Okay . . . Now, I also want to try a disclaimer, too. Is that alright?

Sunny: Get on with it! We're wasting time!

Storm: Okay! Starsea does not own Pokemon . . . Or Harry Potter! We hope you enjoy this chapter of "Three Presents!" Was that good?

Starsea: Super.

Sunny: Get on with it already!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Storm**

I'd been pacing about my room for the past half hour. I wanted to do something so badly! I wanted to run, but I knew that my mom wouldn't let me.

So I just decided that I would have to sneak out.

It wasn't really something I'd done before, so I was a little nervous. I listened. The news was on down the hall. I gently slid my chair out from my door, and I silently opened it. I'd put my shoes on a while ago as I was definitely ready to leave.

I was a little nervous when I heard its characteristic creak.

My ears tingled with every sound wave in the air. I closed the door behind me, and quietly slid past my mom, who was sleeping on the couch. The news was still on. I watched it for about thirty seconds, for no real reason in particular. There was something on about a genius boy. I couldn't remember his name. His parents appeared on the screen saying how proud they were.

I walked past and, as quietly as possible, opened the front door.

The cool air brushed against my face. I quietly shut the front door and walked out into the dark, coolness of the night. My skin tingled with excitement as my entire sense of reason completely turned off.

I walked along the sidewalk for a while. But my muscles burned for a bigger challenge. I walked a little faster, then I found myself at a full on run.

Before long I was struggling to breathe, but that wouldn't stop me. I went faster, and faster, and I could feel every bone in my body protesting, but that nagging feeling to escape pulled me closer and closer to my destination.

It wasn't long before I reached the forest. By this time, my body's reactions took over and forced me to stop at its edge.

An unknown feeling nagged at the unseen corners of my mind to turn around. But there was something greater than that. It was something unnatural and foreign that my body and mind had never experienced before. It was something that I'd unconsciously tricked my entire mind that I would literally need to survive. It was like those butterflies in your stomach before you speak up in front of your class and embarrass yourself with a paper you're only half sure about. You get the feeling of dread, but the tickling, sickening feeling might just be the thing that keeps you tied to reality. It's the thing that makes you do your best in that situation, despite your feeling to fail . . .

But I'm not one to get poetic or anything like that.

I could feel a little tiny hint of that horrible feeling of fear enter my veins, though the blissfulness entered once again. I gulped and walked into the forest.

I wanted to get as far as I could before the feeling disappeared forever. Branches brushed against my face and left scratches on my arms. I ignored them and headed through our forest. Moonlight shone through the trees and tickled my face. I was on the alert for any animals that might attack.

Though, thinking back on it, I probably only needed to worry about squirrels.

I saw a clearing just a few meters away. I went to it and sat down. The overgrowth surrounding me was thick and difficult to walk through. It felt good to just rest for a little bit.

I thought about my life, and school. I thought about how I would probably fail about half of my classes and end up with no solid ground the moment I would enter high school. My life would be over before I even had a chance. I would get a horrible job as some fast food restaurant and would probably end up living with my parents.

I wouldn't get married, or have kids. Even though I didn't even think I wanted them. I would probably die sooner than later, and I wouldn't even be remembered.

I was so scared of that. I wanted to do something. But I also wanted to have fun in the moment. I didn't want to just sit down and do nothing but read textbooks and write papers all day.

I sighed at myself. I knew that right now I should be working on my science and math, not sitting out here in the dark.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I could feel that feeling dissipate from me. I could feel every ounce of my being try to cling onto that feeling to life, as though it was a part of me. I could not exist without that feeling.

My breathing quickened and my pulse was as fast as a rabbit thumping its foot. I wanted to fall asleep, and I didn't even care about what would happen when I woke up.

My eyes snapped open. Someone was screaming. The feeling completely surrendered to the reasonable parts of my mind, though I still stood up and listened. It was a girl. I turned in the direction I believed I heard it. The same scream echoed out once again, and I ran. Even without the feeling, I knew that someone was in danger. I was terrified, however.

I dodged the low riding branches, and jumped over roots. My skin tingled and I could feel a crackling sensation just above it.

I heard a whimpering noise. I slowed to a walk. I peeked out from behind a tree.

Nothing. There was no one there.

I sighed, resigned to believing it was only my imagination. My ears had to have been playing tricks on me.

I moved away. I shook my head and kept on walking.

I was beginning to get cold, but I just ignored it. I shook with the cold air. I walked for about five minutes. I couldn't even figure out what direction I was going in. I didn't know if I would make it back to my house alive.

My mind flooded with panic. I was hyperventilating and was exhausted. I moved through the forest slowly. My breath fogged up in front of me.

I sat down again. I didn't move for what felt like hours. I didn't even think.

I heard a rustle in some close bushes. I stood up and looked around. I was sure that I was just imagining more sounds. The rustling grew louder and louder, and I was pretty sure I was going to run away screaming.

I could see a bush move. My heart skipped a beat.

Some kind of animal hurried out. It had ears like a rabbit's and a tail like some kind of fox or dog. It was silver and cream colored.

"What the . . .?" I whispered. It seemed confused. It shook its head and stumbled on its feet. It reminded me of one of those Pokémon from the show. I remembered seeing something like it when I was little, but it was a different color.

"I am officially crazy . . ."

It stopped moving and looked up at where I was. Its tail went in between its legs and its ears flattened against its head.

I put my arms up to show I wasn't going to hurt it. It let a little whimper.

"Vee . . ."

I slowly kneeled down to the ground. I was being as calm as possible. It was something that couldn't be on earth. It wasn't possible that this . . . I don't know, could exist.

"Shhh . . ." I whispered. I moved my right hand down to its head. It moved back a step. I froze. I didn't want to scare it away.

My hand was almost shaking. I was scared that it was going to bite me or something. I exhaled and tried again. It seemed so scared of me. My hand brushed against its fur. It flinched, but didn't move away.

I stroked its fur. It felt so soft. It's eyes closed and seemed to completely relax. It pushed its head against my hand.

I smiled a bit. Pushing my luck further, I used my left arm to pick it up. It didn't seem to mind, so I used my other arm to hold it easier. It buried its head in my arms and purred.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. I was waiting for it to fall asleep so I could figure out what was going on by myself.

But before that happened, its eyes opened and it gritted its teeth. I looked at it. It's body was suddenly glowing bright white. I was in shock. This was just like the show.

I was expecting for it to grow larger, but not this much. It's large ears shrunk back into its head and its front toes elongated into fingers. It's limbs lengthened, and its head shaped to form something that looked much more human in size and structure. In fact, I was pretty sure that it _was _human.

"What the hell?"

The light faded over a course of about five seconds. In the little animal's place was a girl. A human girl. A human girl who I could've sworn I've seen before.

She was looking into my eyes. I could feel my face heat up.

She screamed and pushed me away from her. She backed away and froze against a tree.

I looked up at her. What did I get myself into?

* * *

Sorry that it's a short chapter after all that time. I was sort of . . . working on something else. Plus, I've been really busy lately!

Storm: Like we haven't heard that excuse a thousand times before . . .

Starsea: Quiet.

Sunny: Starsea says to review! If you do, she'll personally give you a smiley emoticon! If not . . . she'll give you a frowney face. Beware . . . I didn't say that, even though I am the one based off of her . . . damn it.**  
**


	5. Chapter Five: Sunny

Starsea: Thank you to all who reviewed! The cast of Three Presents will help me answer your reviews!

Storm: Why do _we_ have to do it? Why can't _you _do it?

Starsea: I write the story, and you never do any real work.

Storm: . . .

Sunny: Ignoring them, the first review comes from Mr.001!

Storm: Thank you very much for your review!

Starsea: Everyone from Three Presents thanks you dearly! Every review helps!

Storm: The next review comes from Damzero! It's a pretty long one . . . and, is that . . .? Um . . .

(Storm runs out of the room)

Sunny: He's imagining the image. And it's awkward because . . . um . . . oh God.

(Sunny turns away)

Starsea: (Sighs) It's awkward because I based the characters off of me and two of my friends. When Sunny transforms, she _does _keep her clothes. I'll explain more on this in a later chapter. And be mature, people! As in you two!

(Storm walks back into the room, shaken)

Storm: A – Also, we don't all transform.

(Sunny turns around)

Sunny: . . . Starsea asked the people that Storm and . . . the other one in this story what they wanted their powers to be. She changed Storm's around a little bit so she could write it easier.

(Storm coughs and gets a hold of his self)

Storm: My power's introduced in this chapter!

Starsea: Yes. Like we care.

Storm: . . . You're mean.

Starsea: Whatever you say.

Sunny: You're making me look bad again. And we have another review!

Starsea: This one is from Species Unknown. Firstly, thank you for the review! Every single one inspires me to write!

Sunny: We like little reviews just as much as large reviews! They all inspire Starsea to write so that we can stay in existence!

Starsea: And that's all for reviews! We've spent a lot of time here, so onto the –

(Knock on the door. Everyone turns.)

Starsea: I never get visitors . . . I wonder?

(Starsea walks to the door. She opens it and immediately closes it.)

Storm: Who is it?

(Starsea's face goes red and looks like she's about to faint.)

Sunny: Seriously, who is it?

Starsea: I . . . I'm pretty sure that Bilbo Baggins is at my front door.

Sunny: . . . Younger version, or older?

Starsea: Younger.

Storm: Why did you close the door?

Starsea: . . . (Opens the door and snaps a quick picture. Closes the door and locks it.)

Sunny: Let me see! Let me see! (Runs to Starsea's camera)

Starsea: I just got a picture of Bilbo Baggins!

Storm: Why didn't you invite him inside?

Starsea, Sunny: Never meet your heroes.

Storm: (Sighs. Image focuses on him.) We do not own Pokemon . . . or The Hobbit. Please enjoy Chapter Five of "Three Presents."

* * *

**Chapter Five: Sunny**

Walking. That's what I was doing. For the first five minutes I was able to walk just fine, but that changed when my mind tried to push through.

I was frozen in place. My limbs could not move more than about a centimeter – and that was because I was shaking uncontrollably.

I couldn't get a clear grasp on reality. It was like I was in the hospital just after surgery. The medicine that kept me asleep was taking its toll and making me all fuzzy. Only now it felt like the feeling was wearing off.

I tried to think straight, but it was so difficult. I fell to the ground and felt very sick. My limbs didn't want to work right. I shook my head and felt my new ears wave back and forth. I stopped. I finally realized what was really happening.

I could move my new ears easily. I saw their tips come down into my sight.

My human mind pushed through. I was in panic. I was hyperventilating. I felt my new tail twitch. I didn't dare look. I wasn't cold, despite the fact that I could feel no clothes on my body. I buried my newly shaped face in my paws. I could never go home now. I was so scared. I was out of hope, though I never really had any after this happened.

I slowly stood up. I had no idea where I was at this point, but I figured I should start walking. I realized that I would probably have to live the rest of my life like this. The scariest thing about this was that I really didn't seem to care all that much. My parents were hardly ever home for more than three days at a time, I had no friends at school, and my teachers really didn't notice me. I was a lone wolf. Or . . . whatever you'd call me now.

I exhaled, though it came out as an "Eee" sound. I wanted to see what I looked like now, but I didn't think I would be able to find a good place to see my reflection when I didn't even see where I was.

I decided to try walking on my own. I put my first paw forwards, then one of my hind paws. I tripped and fell on my face.

Shaking my head, I tried again. I brought my right front paw forwards, then my rear right paw. I did the same with my left side. It was easy enough. I practiced for a couple minutes before I really felt comfortable with it. I smiled to myself. It was weird that I was still able to do that. I stopped walking when I felt my tongue in the inside of my mouth. It was thin, but I could still move it enough to form some noises.

I didn't recognize the creature I'd turned into. Rabbit ears with a bushy fox tail? I couldn't let anyone see me. They'd think I was some kind of monster, right?

I walked along in the night. What would I eat? Where would I sleep? I imagined that I would have to stay in a tree or something to keep away from any predators that might try to kill me while I slept.

I felt so ashamed of myself for having to walk on four legs. I felt my tail drag on the ground behind me. A creaking noise caught my attention. I felt my ears perk up at the sight of the sound, and I automatically turned my head.

I moved towards the strange noise. After only a few seconds of walking, I found myself at an old swing set. It was covered in moss, and the metal on it was rusting. I walked to it. It was so huge, and I was a little intimidated by it. Next to it was a metal and wood play area like the kinds you see in elementary school.

I reminded myself that it was just a swing set and walked to it. I reached a paw out to touch the moss. It was very fuzzy, and it tickled. I let out a little giggle and moved onto the play area. It was like an obstacle course.

I used my hind legs to jump onto the first stair on the play area, just like I'd seen cats do many times before. It was actually very easy. I moved to the top. It felt like a huge castle where I was able to do anything I pleased. I slid down the metal, rusted slide. It was so much fun. I was small, and it felt like I was going so fast.

I laughed and climbed up again. I slid down a few more times before going to the swing set. I realized that it would be harder to swing on them as my target was so much smaller. They were old, wooden seated swings with metal chains holding them in place. One of them was completely ruined, and another one was heading downhill.

I aimed for the best one - the middle one. I didn't think I would be able to jump that high - they were almost a foot off the ground. I shifted my weight to my rear and felt my tail wag. I jumped up, and just barely got on.

I felt one of my paws slip off, and it was difficult to catch myself as I had a new body structure. But the swing moved. It was so cool to be on them. I felt like I was flying.

"Vee!" I laughed. My whole world was brand new. Everything I'd ever done over my life was so much larger now. I would be able to explore the huge forest, and climb up trees if I tried. I was something new, and I was determined to enjoy every moment. I felt so free.

I swung on the swing for a few more seconds before hopping off. I still wanted to figure out exactly what I was. I moved away from the little play area towards something that was unknown.

I was walking for about ten minutes or so before I found myself at a tiny creek. The water was clear, and moonlight shone upon it. I looked at the water from a short distance. I was terrified of what I would see. What animal could I be, anyways? I slowly inched myself over the water's edge, eyes completely closed. I sighed and opened them.

The sight before me made my heart skip a beat or two. There was something staring back at me. It was a creamy and silverish colored creature with rabbit's ears and huge eyes. I could see it move when I moved, even with the running stream, making its appearance look slightly distorted and wavy.

I could feel water running into my eyes. I was looking at myself. I knew it for sure. I could feel the grass beneath my . . . paws, and I felt my new tail move when it twitched.

I felt my ears droop and my tail fall. I felt so sad, now. I didn't care about the fun I'd had just a few minutes ago at the swing set. My life was over. I would be stuck at this . . . thing for the rest of my years. I didn't even know how long I had left.

I never would see my parents, or anyone else for that matter, again.

I sulked away from the creek. I was so down. My human mind decided that I needed to be human again. It was completely ridiculous that I wanted to stay like this.

I felt tears in my eyes. My vision was blurred, and my legs wobbled. I stumbled my way through the forest. I wanted to be human again so badly.

I gulped and headed off into the direction I thought my house was in. I wanted to see that egg again. Maybe it would give me some answers somehow. I needed to figure out what happened to me.

I was crying the entire time I was walking through the forest. I sniffled occasionally, and reached a paw up to wipe my tears.

I was scared of what my parents would think. I mean, they wouldn't know it was me, but what would they do?

I heard something ahead. My ears perked up again and I ran towards the noise. I moved incredibly quickly. My paws barely hit the ground.

I still didn't know how to really . . . turn. I ended up running into a bush.

I found myself completely tangled up in its messiness. Branches poked me and the leaves got stuck into my fur.

I whimpered for a split second before catching myself. I moved around to try and get myself . . . well, unstuck.

The bush rustled with every movement I made. I could see light poke through the branches, and I gradually pushed my way out, tumbling out the exit.

I trembled with fear. I shook my head to clear my mind. My thoughts were spinning out of control.

"I am officially crazy . . ." I heard.

I looked up to see where the voice was coming from. It was from that kid in my class - Storm.

That new, animal mind inside of my own was trying to dominate. Instinct made my tail go in between my legs, and my ears go flat against my head.

"No! Stop! He can help!" I tried to convince myself, but that new mind of mine just wouldn't listen.

He raised his arms up. I felt a sound escape my throat.

"Vee . . ." I groaned internally. What was I doing? I knew I didn't need to be scared! He kneeled down to the ground, and made a "shhh" sound. I felt myself move back a step. I couldn't control any part of my body.

"Move, damn it! Move!" I thought to myself. "It won't hurt me!" I was too scared to realize that I was mixing pronouns. I was trying to convince myself that I wouldn't be hurt by the boy in front of me, but I realized that I barely believed that. He reached out for me, slowly. My body froze. His fingers brushed the top of my head. Then his palm followed. He stroked back and forth.

It felt so calming and peaceful . . . I pushed my head further into his hand.

"No! Stop! You're a human being! Stop acting like some kind of animal!" I pleaded. But it was no use. I could feel the human part of my mind slipping away.

I was clinging onto the edges of my mind, but I could feel that untamed, animal side of me pushing my real mind out of existence. I could feel myself forgetting words, facts, parts of my life. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't even do that.

I felt him lift me into his arms. I even forgot his name. I was forgetting what my room looked like, what those giant, bark covered plants were called, and even how old I was. I closed my eyes, and felt the last bits of my human mind leave me. I even forgot my own name. The thoughts in my mind were entirely taken over by the animal.

I purred. The feeling of his hand against my fur was making me so happy. I buried my head in his arms and let my mind go completely blank.

I didn't know how long had past since he put me in his arms, but I felt a sudden sensation deep within me. I opened my eyes. Strange, foreign thoughts entered the corners of my mind, and quickly made their way inwards. My body felt hot and cold at the same time. It wasn't a bad feeling, it just felt like a cool breeze, only without wind.

I gritted my teeth. I saw my body grow in size and structure. My mind was returning to me, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief wash over me. I was me again. I felt my tail shrink back into my body, and my bones shape themselves back into their rightful form. The light faded.

I was relieved, but a little surprised when I came eye to eye with a teenage boy. His face lit up.

I shrieked and pushed him off of me. I backed away against a tree. He looked up at me.

"Oh God. I'm gonna be tested on my scientists, people will know me as a freak!" I was so terrified. My only hope was to run and hope he didn't see who I was.

I moved away from the tree and away from Storm. I heard him yell.

"Wait a minute!"

Just one second after he said that, I saw a bolt of electricity flash just in front of me. I froze and took a quick step back. I slowly turned around. Storm was standing up, staring at his hand. He looked up slowly. He opened his mouth, but was evidently lost for words. He got a grip and spoke.

"Did you get a package too?"

* * *

Starsea: How did you like the chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it okay? Was it too short? Was it -

Storm: Oh God, shut up already!

Starsea: (Glare) . . . Anyways, just review! Small reviews, long reviews, critical reviews, happy bunny reviews, I'll accept them all! And we'll all reply!

Sunny: Yes, we will.

Storm: Ugg . . . Do we have to do this with every review?

Starsea: Yes, every review. We'll review it here, from the writing room.

Sunny: Didn't you promise something to the reviewers, also?

Starsea: Oh yeah! That's right! To Mr.001, here is your smiley emoticon! :)

Storm: To Damzero, here is your smiley emoticon.

Starsea: :)

Sunny: And to Species Unknown, here is your smiley face!

Starsea: :)

Sunny: A quick update, you can now request an emoticon for us to give to you. It doesn't have to be a smiley face. It can be an angry face, or a winky face, or even a kitty!

Starsea: And you can also request who will give you the emoticon. We'll reply to the reviews in the first part of the chapter, and give the emoticons in the second part.


	6. Chapter Six: Storm

Starsea: Hey guys! It's Starsea here!

Sunny: And us, too.

Storm: Just get on with it . . .

Starsea: Alright! First review, from Mr.001!

Sunny: Thank you for saying "your welcome"!

Storm: We appreciate every review, yeah yeah . . . I wanna do something!

Starsea: You'll get your chance in the chapter.

Storm: I mean I want to do something here! In the Writing Room!

Sunny: Later. We're responding to reviews now.

Starsea: Next review comes from Damzero!

Sunny: Thanks for the review! Thanks for your comment on the chapter! We hope you like this one too!

Storm: And the last one comes from Species Unknown. Umm . . . just a little confused with the POV comment.

Starsea: If you mean that we're alternating the POV, then . . . I guess your right. Could you elaborate a little?

Sunny: . . . An Absol face?

Starsea: (Looks at the comment) Oh my . . .

Storm: (Sighs) It'll be a big one, but I don't know if it'll look like a good emoticon.

Starsea: . . . Alright. I'll try.

Storm: Anyways . . . I think I'm leaving the Writing Room.

Starsea: WHAT?! But . . . you can't exist out of the Writing Room! It's . . . it's the Writing Room!

Storm: How do you know? I want to see the other places, some time!

Sunny: Leave the drama for the story! Starsea does not own Pokemon! She _does_, however, own Sunny and Storm, along with their relatives, the houses, the town, the trees, and Three Presents! Though she did not come up with Storm on her own. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Storm**

She was running. I didn't think I could stop her.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled, standing up. I felt my arm tingle with electricity. I looked down to see tiny, yellow colored sparks crawl down from my wrist to my fingertips. I could feel my energy leave me as the bolt soared in a flash that my eyes barely caught, right in front of her.

I stared at my hands, and felt myself sweating. I was out of breath. Did I hurt her? And what did I just do?

She stopped moving and froze in place. She turned around to look at me, but I didn't see this because I was still looking at my hand. I looked up at her, then back at my hand, then at her. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

I coughed a little and tried again. "Did you get a package too?" That was the first thing I could think of. I waited for a response. She didn't give one for a few seconds, then she nodded.

I walked closer to her, but still didn't say a word. She seemed to wince with every step I took.

"Who . . . who exactly are you?" she asked.

I tried to answer, but was still scared. It came out as a bit of a stutter-cough. "I-I'm Storm."

She nodded, as if understanding completely. I asked, "Who are you?"

"Sunny. I'm in some of your classes," she said. We were nearly eye to eye, and the extra height that I had was probably just my wild hair sticking up. I opened my mouth, but she beat me to the punch. "What's going on? Do you have any idea?"

I shook my head no. I asked the question that I wanted to ask the most. "How the hell . . .? I mean, you were just . . . and . . . I was, and you were . . . you know?"

I'll admit, it really didn't come out the way I was hoping for it too. But when you've just discovered a species that should only exist in a cartoon, pet it, and find out that it's just one of your classmates that you've probably never said hi to, tell me how you react. I'd really love to know.

She seemed to understand, though. She looked down at the ground and folded her arms. She was completely silent, and that was enough of an answer. I changed the subject before I thought that she would cry.

"But . . . you got a package too, right?" I asked. She nodded. I showed her my watch. "Did you get a watch like this?"

She looked up. She showed me one of those old watches that has the little hands that point to what time it is. What were they called? Never mind. It doesn't matter. She pulled her white colored sleeve back up.

"What did you get in yours?" she asked me. I told her about the egg and the ball. And then I got to the pill.

"I think I'm gonna take mine," she said. I looked at her with what I'm sure was shock in my eyes.

"But you'll forget everything that happened!" I yelled. Sunny looked back at me. She had fear, and anger, and many other things in her expressions.

"I don't care!" she yelled. "I want to forget! Do you think that I want to remember losing my mind? And feeling like some kind of animal? What if it happens again? Do you really think I want that?"

I was in shock. I thought that having powers like that would be awesome! I would never want to forget that!

"How can you say something like that?" I yelled. I argued my point about how epic it would be to have powers like that. And then I added something that I really didn't think that I was smart enough to add. "And what if you did forget? What if you transformed again? You wouldn't understand anything that was happening, and you wouldn't even have the package as a clue! Would you want to go through that again?"

I stopped speaking. She looked at me, and didn't say a word. I coughed. "I'm just sayin', you know . . ."

She still didn't smile or anything. I was getting nervous that she might never speak again. I coughed and looked away.

"You know . . ."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smirk. I didn't move, trying to be kind of cool about the whole situation.

"Alright. I'll wait and see, but I'm not planning on ever letting that happen again," she said.

I smiled and looked back at her. She didn't seem nervous any longer. She looked at me a little more seriously and asked, "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, not entirely understanding the question.

"What brought you here? Why did you come to _this _place?" she explained.

I thought. "I don't really know. I guess I just wanted to come here."

"Did you get a feeling?"

"I guess, yeah."

"Hmm . . ." she said, thinking. She dismissed whatever she was thinking of. She felt her neck. She pulled out a chain with one of the little orbs on it. She pulled it off of the chain and held it in her palm. It was silver in color.

"I forgot I had this on," she said.

I waited a few seconds before responding. "Try pushing the button."

She did just that. The ball expanded to several times its size. It was so big that she could only wrap her hand around half the ball.

Her mouth opened, and my eyebrows raised up.

"How . . .?" she whispered. I shook my head, showing that I had no idea. It was a piece of metal, and what it just did was impossible!

She pressed the button again, and the ball shrunk. She stayed that way for a few moments, before shaking her head and putting the ball back on the chain. I realized that I had mine in my pocket, but I ignored it, because I realized something. It was getting just a little bit brighter out.

I looked at the watch. It read 3:00. I'd been out there for at least four hours. I didn't think that that much time had passed! It only felt like a half an hour.

"I need to get home, fast. If my mom wakes up . . ." I didn't want to think about it. I would never be trusted again.

Sunny seemed to understand, and showed this by nodding. "Let's go," she said.

I started walking, but she tapped me on the shoulder and pointed in another direction. "It's this way," she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"No idea. I just sort of . . . do," she answered.

We walked in the direction that she pointed out. We'd been walking for several minutes before Sunny broke the silence for a second time.

"What happened after you touched the egg?" she asked. I turned towards her, wondering how she knew, then looked ahead.

"Pins and needles over my whole body," I answered. "What happened to you?"

She shivered, and at this point I realized that she wasn't wearing shoes. It had to have been freezing out, but she didn't say anything. I couldn't feel any kind of chill, but I didn't know about her.

"I felt like I was being torn apart," she answered simply. "It was the same kind of thing that I felt when I turned. But after that, it felt fantastic."

"That feels about right," I said, ignoring the torn apart part.

"What do you think are in the eggs?"

I had an idea, but it sounded ridiculous. Instead I said, "No clue."

We didn't speak for several more minutes. The forest came to an end. I could see the street, and then we left the treeline. We walked for a bit longer before we came to a stop.

"Come over to my house tomorrow. Bring the egg," Sunny said.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"9422 east Apple. You?"

"4515 Prairie. That's not too far, right? It's only like eight blocks or so."

Sunny nodded. "Don't forget the address."

"9422 . . . Got it."

After a few seconds, we split apart. I walked the last couple blocks to my house.

Peeking through the window, I could see my mom, passed out on the couch, lights from the TV still flashing onto her unconscious face. I smiled to myself and slowly opened the door. I cringed as it creaked. My mom shifted in her sleep, but didn't open her eyes. I closed the door and slipped my shoes off, just as I left them.

Sneaking across my floor, and avoiding any creaky floorboards, I thought I was in the clear.

Only I wasn't so lucky. Next thing I knew, I was tripping over the decorative throw rug that poked out from under the couch, and I was on the ground, creating a huge thud.

Needless to say, my mom woke up, and she was freaking out. I made a run for it, but I knew I wouldn't make it in time. I could see my mom turn around. I also felt my skin begin to tingle.

Luckily, that tingling was actually a very, very good thing. Because at that moment, sparks crawled down my arm from my shoulder. At that moment, my hand came in contact with the light switch. The electricity went out, and I heard my mom scream. I past my mom and to my room in the dark, which was no easy feat. I opened my door and shut it carefully. I shoved myself onto my bed and pretended to be asleep, as I was sure that my mom would check up on me and my little brother after she heard something like that.

I lied on my bed for what felt like hours. Hell, I'm pretty sure it _was _hours. Because the next thing I knew, the sun was coming up and blinding me. I groaned and sat up.

And then I remembered the egg, and Sunny, and the lightning, and the blackout, and then I _really _did start to wonder, what the _hell _did I get myself into?

* * *

Starsea: Remember to review!

Storm: Why did you make me say the same ending twice?

Starsea: Doesn't matter.

Sunny: Mr.001, here's your smiley. :)

Storm: Damzero, here's your smiley face. :)

Starsea: And Species Unknown . . . your Absol head didn't show up right in this section, so check the review section to see if it turned out there. If not, sorry. I'll think of something.

Sunny: And for those of you who didn't review . . . :( . . . I'm sorry. Starsea made me.

Starsea: Hey!

Storm: Remember, when you review you get your own emoticon! And you can choose what it is. It can be a smiley face, angry, or anything you want!

Starsea: Just try to avoid complex ones. I'll try, but I can't promise anything.

Sunny: You can also choose who gives you the emoticon.

Starsea: This is Starsea saying, reviews make me happy! And please enjoy the story!


	7. Chapter Seven: Sunny

Starsea: Sorry about the wait! It was kind of a difficult chapter for me to write, and I was brainstorming ideas for the story.

Sunny: Actually, that's true. At least, mostly.

Starsea: See!

Storm: . . .

Sunny: What?

Storm: She . . . is planning on doing mean things to me . . .

Sunny: Oh that's right!

Starsea: *Giggle*

Storm: *Blushing* Shut up! You're really mean!

Starsea: *Grins*

Sunny: *Sighs* Alright. Our first review comes from Species Unknown! We went ahead and fixed the error you noticed. Thanks!

Starsea: Next is from Mr.001! Thanks for the review! Every one helps!

Storm: The next review is from damzero. Thanks for the review. We'll do our best to keep more chapters coming!

Starsea: I figured I'd address the next one by myself. The next review comes from Kit. I'll do my best to lengthen the chapters. Also, like I said, I'm not giving up on Twisted Tails! I'm going to do my best to get those chapters done and make them good! It might be a little while, but they will come!

Sunny: Lastly, TheDudeManPerson. Thank you very, very much for this review!

Starsea: *Takes Badge* Thanks! I'll try my best to keep up to your expectations! Awesome review, and very inspirational! *Hangs up review on the Writer's Wall of Reviews*

Storm: . . . I'm gonna leave the room. I will do it.

Storm reaches out for the door handle.

Sunny: Just wait until my chapter's done. I'll probably come with you.

Starsea: Why would you want to leave the Writer's Room?

Storm: It's . . . kind of small. I mean, there's the beanbag chair, four walls, and a desk and a couple chairs.

Sunny: And then there's the door.

Starsea: The door?

Storm: The door is everything. All that once was and all that will be.

Sunny: The door controls time and space!

Storm: Love and death!

Sunny: The door can see into your mind!

Storm: The door can see into your soul!

Sunny: . . . Are you guys really quoting Charlie the Unicorn?

Sunny: . . . Maybe. But really, what is out there?

Starsea: I'd better stop this before this gets out of hand. I don't own Pokemon. I also don't own Charlie the Unicorn, which is owned by SecretAgentBob.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Sunny**

I looked down the street from my window. It was noon, and I was waiting for Storm to show up. My egg was downstairs where I was sitting, a towel wrapped around it. I was careful not to touch it. I looked at my watch. It was perfectly timed, and I couldn't change it.

I tapped at the windowsill and was getting anxious. I was expecting his ridiculous hair to come down the street on top of his grinning face any second. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. Where was he?

Almost as soon as I'd thought it, I saw him coming down the sidewalk, with a black backpack on his back. I was expecting him to walk down my walkway, but he passed my house.

I knocked on the window and waved to get his attention. He looked towards me and waved back. I smiled and shook my head. He walked to my door, and I let him in.

"Sorry!" he said, grinning sheepishly. "I . . . kind of forgot where your house was."

"That's what I thought . . ." I said, arms crossed. He walked in and put his backpack carefully on the ground.

"Is that the egg?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. It was a pain to get out of the house. You should've seen my mom. She was like, 'What's in the bag?' And I was like, 'It doesn't matter. Just stuff.' And she wanted to know what was inside, and wanted me to open it."

"You need to learn how to lie better. You should've said something like that you were going to study at a friend's house."

"She wouldn't believe that if I told her a thousand times." He didn't say anything else on the subject. I shook my head.

"Let's see the egg," I urged. He opened the backpack and pulled out a yellow and black egg. I gulped when I saw that he was holding the egg with his bare hands.

"Here it is," he said.

"Let's wrap it to keep it warm," I said. I went into my bathroom and grabbed a towel. I glanced myself in the mirror. In just a moment, I saw my features change, my face becoming more feral and animal like in shape. I became the animal in the mirror, and I felt myself panic.

But then, I returned to normal. I shook my head and took the pale blue towel down to where Storm was. I gave him the towel, which he wrapped around his egg.

"It didn't shock you again?" I asked.

"No. I guess it was just a one time thing," he said. "Go ahead. Try it."

I reached out to my egg and carefully brushed my finger against the peak that was poking out of the towel. Nothing. I tapped it. Still, nothing. I sighed with relief.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just don't want that to happen again."

I gave him a plastic chair to sit on. We were silent for a few moments before I asked, "What do you think are in the eggs?"

His answer was surprisingly immediate. "Pokémon."

That seemed completely ridiculous. But then I thought more. In the past night alone, I'd seen a lightning bolt come out of this person's hands, turned into a . . . something, and nearly lost my mind. I was thinking that maybe I should see if he was right.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I'll show you," he said. "Do you have a computer?"

I nodded. "It's a laptop. Follow me." I stood up and walked into the computer room. The carpet was green, and contained two bookcases, mainly on archeology. A desk with a laptop connected by a charger into the wall was sitting in the northeast corner. I opened the laptop, and waited for it too boot up. Storm stood next to me, watching.

With a few whirrs and clicks, the thin laptop showed the password screen. I typed in the quick password, making sure Storm couldn't see, and the homepage showed up. I gestured for him to come in front of me, and he clicked on the internet. He went to Google, and typed in, "Pokemon" into the search engine. We waited, and the first thing that came up was a website that had a list of all the different Pokémon that were ever in the games or on the show.

"There's a picture here, somewhere. I remember it from when I was a kid. Hold on . . ." He scrolled down the list, skimming over the names of each Pokémon. He stopped.

"There we are," he said, clicking on the link. I stared in shock at what I saw. It was literally a reflection of myself. Well, at least what I looked like the night before. It was a little different, as far as the color goes, but other than that it was incredibly similar.

"But that's . . ." I stammered. "It's . . ."

"Yeah," said Storm. He looked closer at the screen. "It says that it's called . . . Eevee."

"It looks a little different than before."

"Hold on," he said scrolling down. At the bottom of the screen, there were images of several different Eevees. The only thing was, some of them were a different color than the rest.

"That's exactly what . . . This is impossible."

I couldn't believe it. I'd turned into something from a game! That . . . thing shouldn't even exist!

"How did . . ." I shook my head to clear the confusing ideas and thoughts.

"It kind of looks like your egg," Storm suggested. I froze. It _did _look like my egg. The colors matched exactly.

"Hmm . . ." Storm said, thinking. "If you can turn into an Eevee, then what am I able to do?"

I wanted to slap him. "What the hell do you think?" I asked. "You shot a lightning bolt at me!"

"Yeah . . . but does that mean that I'll turn into a Pokemon too?" he wondered. "Or what?"

I didn't think of that. "Maybe you will, but you might not."

"I wonder . . ." he mumbled.

A thought occurred to me. "So tell me what happened yesterday."

He looked at me. "What?"

"What happened after you got the egg? And what else was in the box?"

He thought. "I don't know. There was the watch and the pill, and the note and the egg. And I think that was pretty much it. Oh, and the Pokeball."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I got, too. But I can't change the time, and it doesn't do anything when I do this -" I twisted the face of the watch. "I can't change the time, but it's actually perfectly timed, so it doesn't matter. I figured that out this morning."

"Really?" he said, pulling out his watch. It was digital, and was the color of his egg. He held it out to mine. The seconds ticked by at the exact same moments.

"How did they get them to sync that well?" he asked aloud. I had no idea, so I said nothing to that.

"Let's go back to the living room," I suggested. He nodded. It was getting cramped up in the office. We walked back to the table and sat down.

"What else happened when you got the package?" I asked

"Well, I got the package in the morning, and I opened it after I got back home from school. I passed out, but when I woke up . . . It was weird. It felt like I had pins and needles all over my body. Then I just walked around my room until my mom went to sleep. I don't even really know _why _I went to the forest in the first place."

"I felt like I needed to leave, too," I said. "It was terrifying after I got there, though. That's when I . . ." I wasn't willing to say the rest.

"Yeah. It was weird."

I waited a while before responding. "Do you think there are others?"

"I don't know. There might be, but I wouldn't count on it," Storm replied.

I was scared. I didn't know it at the time, but ahead of me was an incredibly big adventure full of mystery and excitement and plenty of confusion, and although it might be somewhat of a cliche, it really does explain exactly what happened the best.

"I just want to know what the hell is happening," I said.

Storm shook his head, and then seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah! After I got home, I . . . kind of turned off our power by accident . . ." he smiled sheepishly.

"You used your power again?" I asked.

"I guess. I wonder if I could do it now . . ."

"Don't try it in here. I don't want you messing with our electricity."

He nodded. "You have a back yard, right?"

I gestured to the back door. He nodded and got up. I followed him. He opened the door and with a light squeak, it opened. I closed it behind us. My yard was pretty average sized. It was fenced in with wooden posts, so you could only barely see into our neighbor's yards through tiny cracks in the wood. Storm stood in the middle of the yard and stuck his hand out. He focused on it for a moment, then stopped.

"I'm not sure if this'll work," he said.

"Maybe it will. Just concentrate," I told him. "You'll be able to do it, I'm sure."

"Why don't you try with me?" he asked. I flinched.

"No thanks. I'd rather not."

"Why? You seriously have the coolest power ever! I mean, come on."

"I lost myself. I literally had no clue who the hell I was," I tried to explain. "No way do I want to go through that again. You can go ahead and try without me."

He seemed annoyed, but sat down on the grass. He had a one way staring match with his hands. I sat down on our back porch and watched him. He was doing his best to get that electricity to show up again, but he didn't have any luck.

I lied back and looked up at the clouds. I felt lost. All of this stuff was happening so fast. My brow automatically furrowed. I swear one of the clouds looked exactly like an Eevee. I closed my eyes as soon as I could. I nearly fell asleep, but then I heard something that snapped my eyes open.

"I did it!" Storm yelled. I sat up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he stood up and jumped onto the porch. "It was only a few sparks, but you can really see them! Watch!"

I looked at his hands. He held them near each other and rubbed them together. He slowly brought them apart. I blinked as strings of bright, yellow strands of miniature lightening crossed between them.

"See? I can do it!" He was ecstatic. I couldn't believe that I'd seen that. I shook my head.

"This is _really _impossible," I whispered. I was desperate to figure out what was happening.

"All right," he said. "Now we should just . . . just . . ." Storm's eyelids fluttered, and his head nodded downwards. "Jus-s . . ."

"You okay?" I asked. He didn't answer. He looked like he was about to fall over. I grabbed his shoulder so he wouldn't tumble to the ground.

"Why don't you sit down?" I asked. I got him sitting down cross-legged on the porch, and it was good I did. He tilted his head down and his breathing deepened. It took me a second to realize that he was asleep. I raised my eyebrow. It seemed really strange for him to just fall asleep right there.

"Hey Storm," I said. Nothing. I tapped him on the shoulder. He jolted awake.

"Hmm?" he asked, half awake.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You just passed out."

He nodded. "I'm exhausted . . ." he said.

"You need to lie down?" I asked. He shrugged and got up. I took that as a yes. He almost fell down again, but I steadied him.

"I think it's using your powers," I said. "You'll probably need to build up stamina."

He nodded at me halfheartedly. "Probably." I got him onto my couch before he fell asleep again. I sighed and sat next to the eggs. I stared at mine. It made me curious. I wanted to know why the egg came to my house in the first place. I felt something as I stared at it. I couldn't explain it.

I placed my hand on the egg. Somehow, all of those negative feelings for it seemed to fade away into nothing. I rubbed it with my hand. It was warm. There was something else. I put my ear to the egg and waited.

I could hear a heartbeat.

* * *

Starsea: Again, sorry for the wait! I hope you liked it!

Sunny: Hehehehe . . . I can't wait for the later chapters.

Storm: Be quiet! Seriously! I can't control what she does!

Starsea: Don't worry, Storm. Bad things are going to happen to Sunny too.

Sunny stops laughing.

Sunny: Like what?

Starsea whispers in Sunny's ear. Her eyes open wide.

Sunny: Please don't . . .

Starsea: I think you'll like this. *Whispers the same thing into Storm's ear*

Storm: Alright. *Grins* That makes up for it a little.

Starsea: Now, emoticon time! Don't forget, when you leave a review, you get a smiley emoticon. You can also request a special emoticon, and the character to give it to you. By the way, Species Unknown, I'm probably going to PM you your emoticon. Again, no guarantees. Here's your smiley face! :)

Storm: Next is for Mr.001! Here's your smiley face! :)

Sunny: . . . And damzero, here's your emoticon. :)

Starsea: Kit, here's your emoticon! :)

Storm: And TheDudeManPerson, here's your smiley! :)

Starsea: Again, thank you very much for reading my story, Three Presents! I'll see you next chapter! And I'll try to make it a lot sooner!


	8. Chapter Eight: Storm

Starsea: Hello people! Sorry this chapter took so long!

Sunny: A quick heads up, Camp Nanowrimo has started, so we might take a little extra time writing chapters.

Storm: Now, this is a pretty big chapter. I hope it's not too boring.

?: What's going on?

Storm: Shut up! You're not here, yet.

?: . . .

Starsea: Anyways, it's time to respond to your reviews!

Sunny: Firstly, to Species Unknown! Yes! Perfectly synced watches . . .! It wasn't my idea, it was Starsea's.

Starsea: That sounded like an insult.

Sunny: Kind of . . . Thanks for the review! We'll do our best to bring you at least good chapters!

Storm: To Mr.001. Thanks! We do our best to make the chapters best!

Starsea: And it's no problem! We love giving out smiley faces! Don't forget, everyone can request a special smiley face, for example: XD, ;), :P, etc.

Starsea: To Gunre The Swedish Spartan, we won't see Sunny's parents _quite _yet, but they will make things a little bit difficult for our characters! Thank you very much for reviewing!

Sunny: To ShinyEsp. Hmm . . . I've never read the Three Vests, but it looks like an interesting book! And it might get a little bit more like what you're describing (hint, hint). I'm pretty sure Storm will end up electrocuting people, and I _am _pretty adorable as an Eevee . . . Heh, heh, heh . . .

Storm: . . . Anyways, thanks very much for the reviews! And we will give you smileys, even if you don't need them!

Starsea: Lastly, Garner4444 . . .

Storm and Sunny: Hi Garner!

Starsea: Thanks for reading my story! And I will write more! I will do my very best to keep this story running! *Gives thumbs up*

Sunny: Thank you very much for reviewing! And I think you might like this. Since I'm the one who's based off of Starsea, there will be a few water scenes-

Starsea: DON'T SAY THAT!

Sunny: (Am I going to get into an argument with myself?) Okay . . .

Starsea: *Coughs* Anyways, thanks for the review!

Storm: Should I be concerned?

Sunny: Don't worry about it.

?: Is this always like this?

Storm: Shut up! You don't exist in this story, yet!

?: Actually-

Sunny: Don't give things away!

?: . . .

Starsea: _Okay _. . . So, disclaimer time! I do not own Pokemon! I do, however, own Sunny and the concept (for the most part)! Storm and ? were based off of my very close friends! I hope you enjoy this chapter of, Three Presents!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Storm  
**

It had been about a week since I went over to Sunny's house. Since then, I'd been working on my power. So far, it was still hard to keep from passing out whenever I tried to make sparks. The longest I made it was about fifteen seconds, and I was only making tiny sparks that time. I wasn't able to do anything like make the giant lightening bolt the first night.

I was walking downtown. There was a plastic bag in my hand. My parents made me go out and buy groceries. It annoyed me because I always seemed to miss the bus or take the wrong one. I decided to walk most of the way, and just use the bus if I decided that I was running late. The clock tower chimed.

"_Ding!" _It was one o'clock. I ignored the sound and kept walking. This part of the city was nice and lively, and looked very modern. It was full of restaurants and toy shops, and a couple grocery outlets. I didn't have anything that would go bad in my bag, so I figured I'd walk around.

It was a few minutes before I was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around, I saw Sunny.

"Hey," I said. She nodded back at me.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You aren't stalking me, right?"

She smirked. "No. I just got bored, so I decided to go walking."

I nodded. I was unsure of what to talk about, so I just went with what we'd been talking about for the past week. "Did anything happen?"

She shook her head. "Nothing yet."

The weekend before, we decided to keep my egg at her house. My little brother would go snooping around, and my mom would be sure to find it, eventually. Her parents were often gone, as I'd learned, so it was a good choice.

I nodded. "Hmm . . ." I was incredibly eager to see what would happen after they hatched.

But that wasn't happening at that moment, so I explained to Sunny that I was on my way home from getting groceries.

"Yeah. I have to do that sometimes. Not really that often, though. I don't really have people come over that often, and my parents are normally gone, so . . ."

"Yeah. I'm just getting a few things for dinner that we don't have right now," I said, holding up my bag.

"You wouldn't mind if I walked with you until you get back to your house, would you?" she asked.

"Sure." We started walking. It was a little awkward at first, after all, I'd only just met this girl and we are already being thrown into something completely insane and impossible.

The only possible thing I could think of talking about was the presents and our powers. But I felt like that topic was dried up within seconds.

My hands started sparking, so I put them in my pockets. I realized that they might catch on fire if I did that, so I pulled them out immediately.

"Um . . . I'm kind of having a little problem," I said, showing her my hands.

"Can you control it?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. I've been practicing, but I still can't do too much."

"Alright . . ." she said. "What should we do?"

It was a little too late for that. I heard a scream in a nearby restaurant. We looked to the left to see the lights flickering on and off, and several people trying to figure out what was happening. My face felt hot and I looked away.

Sunny began to laugh. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along the sidewalk.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" she laughed. I smiled. That turned into a chuckle.

"Yeah," I laughed too. We moved away from the restaurant so as to keep from drawing attention to us. We came to an intersection.

"Wow. You've gotten better at that," she said.

"That was a complete accident. I still pass out every time I make sparks," I explained.

"That was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen!" she said, smiling. I grinned.

"No problem." The walk light turned on and we walked along.

When we got to the middle of the intersection, I felt a surge of pain spread out from my head down my body. I dismissed it as a little headache, and went to move across the street. My stomach jumped.

I literally couldn't move. My bag fell out of my hand, and I felt my body turn around. I started walking. My mind protested against my muscles, but I couldn't control anything. My movement looked natural, but to my body it felt like someone was controlling me like they would control a puppet. I heard the cars honking, and to my relief I found I could still move my eyes. I could see the "WALK" light begin to change to the "DON'T WALK" light.

"Storm?" I heard Sunny yell. She ran and grabbed my bag. "Where are you going?"

I felt my throat clench up when I tried to speak. I did my best to try and make any kind of noise, but it was completely fruitless. All I had control over was where I moved my eyes, and whether or not I decided to breathe. I'm sure I had a terrified look on my face.

Sunny followed me onto the sidewalk. She repeated the question, "Where are you going?"

_"I don't know," _was what I was thinking. I was so scared, but I couldn't really show it.

Sunny waved her hand in front of my face. I wasn't able to respond with anything other than looking her in the eyes. She didn't get any kind of message, however.

"Fine. Ignore me, then," she mumbled and moved to my side. I was screaming inside my head.

_"No! I'm not! Damn it, what's happening?"_

It was only about thirty seconds later before Sunny said, "We're going the wrong way. This is just gonna make us take longer." She paused. "Why won't you talk?"

_"I don't know,"_ I thought. _"Come on! Just try harder!"_

The harder I tried, the less I could control myself. The corners of my vision became blurry, and my mind slowed to a crawl. I could barely compose a comprehensible thought. I was lucky that I stopped at the walk lights.

"Alright, what is it?" asked Sunny. "Are you mad at me?" I could barely hear the words she said. I couldn't even think of what words to respond with if I had the ability to speak.

I was so scared. I imagined that this was what Sunny was feeling after she transformed. My vision darkened further, and I could barely see any light.

I felt so alone. I felt like I was shoved into a dark corner, and I was sinking deeper into some kind of nightmare.

I heard a loud cracking noise, and I saw the light again.

Unfortunately, I was pulled out of that darkness because of the fact that Sunny had just slapped me across the face.

"OW!" I yelled. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You've been ignoring me for the past fifteen minutes!" Sunny yelled right back to me. "You were really scaring me!"

_"Fifteen . . .?"_

I looked at my surroundings. We were in a completely different part of town. The buildings looked old and worn down, and I was pretty sure that the apartment next to us was one touch short of completely tumbling over.

"How the hell . . .?" I said. "It felt like we were walking for a couple minutes . . ."

"What?" asked Sunny.

My head was still fuzzy. I ran my fingers through my hair in thought. "It wasn't like I was walking," I tried to describe. "It was like someone was making me walk . . . or something like that."

"Someone was controlling you?" Sunny asked nervously.

"Yeah, I guess . . ."

My eyes scanned the area. Sunny was saying something, but I didn't catch it. I knew I was supposed to come here.

"Hmm . . ." I said to myself. "What is it?"

I caught it. There was a boy across the street. He looked weirdly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What's what?" Sunny asked.

I crossed my arms and watched the kid. His face was scrunched in concentration. He dodged people on the sidewalk, and I'm pretty sure I saw a man yell at him.

And then I noticed something that terrified me. That kid's eyes were closed. He was walking just like they were open. I realized he might be squinting or something, but it really didn't look like it.

I pointed at him. "That kid," I said. "I'm talking to him." I didn't listen to any kind of question from Sunny. I knew that kid was important.

I walked across the street, trying to figure out where I knew him from.

"Storm, what's going on?" Sunny asked, annoyed.

"I have no clue," I told her.

I was only a few feet away from the boy. The moment I reached my arm out to tap his shoulder, he stopped. I nearly crashed into him, but adjusted my position at the last second.

He turned around and opened his eyes.

He looked me over for a second, then said, "What's with your hair?"

I hated this kid immediately.

"W-What?" I stammered.

Sunny giggled. "Yeah. What _is _up with your hair?"

I opened my mouth. I closed it. It really wasn't a subject I was comfortable with, and I didn't like talking about it because I was always made fun of.

"I-I . . ." My face became very hot.

"Really, though? Who dyes their hair like that?" asked the boy.

I was ready to punch this kid in the face. "Damn it, I _don't _dye my hair!"

"Really?" asked Sunny. "How does that work?"

The kid looked me in the eyes. "Huh. I guess you're right," he said.

I bent down to look him in the eyes. "Who are you, exactly?"

He only grinned at this. "I'm just in the same boat as you," he said.

"What do you mean?" Sunny asked.

The kid just smiled. I swear, that kid was three more annoying remarks left before I was going to try and punch him in the face.

"It's the presents, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Exactly right, Storm."

I frowned. "How do you know my name?"

The kid stifled a laugh. "That's your name? Wow . . ."

I was sure my face was as red as blood. Two more remarks . . .

"I-It's not my fault that my name's Storm and my hair looks like a storm cloud . . ." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Ignoring that, what do you know about the presents?" asked Sunny.

The kid shrugged. "I was hoping you would know. I'm really confused about the whole thing."

I was still mad at the kid. "Who are you? How do I know you?" I asked him.

"You'll find that out soon enough."

"Don't do that kind of thing, alright? Just tell me your name."

He kept that annoying smile on his face. "Not yet."

One more comment and I was going to punch this kid in the face.

"Why not?" I asked in anger.

"It's because this isn't a very safe place to talk. People could be listening in at any time, and that really wouldn't be good for any of us. I'll come over to your house. That should be safe enough," he explained, looking at Sunny.

"What's wrong with saying our names?" I argued.

He looked at me for a long moment before saying, "Sage. But we shouldn't say anything else." He turned to Sunny again. "I'll see you both at your house later today, right Sunny?"

Before I could object in any way, like saying that there was no way that he could know where her house was, he was walking away. He waved goodbye to us. As he did this, the sleeve of his shirt came down a little, and I could see what appeared to be a gold and brown colored watch on his wrist.

* * *

I opened the door to Sunny's house. Inside, standing around and looking at the ceiling, was Sage.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him. He looked at me, startled.

"I just knew where to find it," he told me. Those half answers were starting to piss me off.

"Where's Sunny?" I asked.

"Probably upstairs."

"What do you mean, _probably_?" I asked. I still didn't really trust the kid.

"Well . . ."

"Is someone down there?" I heard Sunny's voice ring out. She walked down her stairs, and was surprised to see both of us in her living room.

"Oh! I thought I locked the door," she stammered.

"You did," Sage said sheepishly. He held out two bent paperclips. "Heh, heh . . ." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You picked my lock?" Sunny asked in shock. I wasn't sure if I should look up to this kid for his guts, or to despise him.

"Who are you?!" I demanded. "Seriously, I know you from somewhere!"

"I'm sure you do. Let's get to that in a minute." He gestured to the table in the center of the room. I sat down on the floor. Sunny soon came down next to us.

"So what's this about?" I asked.

"I'll show you," Sage said. "Just think about something. You know, anything you want to say."

Sunny and I both stared at the kid. "Fine," I said. "I'm not really sure why it's important."

He smiled. "You'll see. I think you'll like this."

He crossed his arms and leaned forwards. He looked into my eyes. It kind of freaked me out a little. He looked like he was incredibly focused.

_"What the heck is this kid doing?" _I thought. My eyes widened. So did Sunny's.

"What the heck is this kid doing?" he said. Literally at the same time I thought it. He gave me a tiny smirk.

"Wait. Did he do what I think he just did?" he said. I looked at Sunny. She did the same to me.

"How's he doing that?! That's . . . but . . ." I hit myself in the head. "Oh my God, he's a psychic."

It was weird hearing my thoughts through the mouth of someone else.

"Crap, crap crap! Don't think of anything bad!" he said in a panicked voice, but it looked like he was about to start laughing at my nervousness.

I hummed to myself to try and distract myself from any horrible thoughts, when a sudden realization struck.

"You're that kid from the news!" we both yelled at each other.

Sage let go of his grip on me. "Ding ding ding!" he said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Sunny.

"He was on the news because he's a genius or something."

"I'm in college," he said.

"You're in college?" asked Sunny. "Just how smart are you?"

He shrugged. "Smart enough to get into college, I guess."

"Wow," I said. "That's actually pretty cool."

He grinned. "I'm glad you think so, because like I said, I'm in the same boat as you." He paused. "I found out that I was psychic after I got the box and stuff, so I'm only assuming that something like that happened to you both."

"Yeah," I told him. "I'm able to make sparks right now, but I can't do it for very long otherwise I, well, pass out."

"That happens to me too."

"How were you able to do that for so long?" asked Sunny.

"That's actually not that hard. It's kind of like reading a book, but with a little bit more effort. The closer I am to the person in distance, the easier it is."

"Can you do anything else?" I asked.

"You saw me walking on the street with my eyes closed. That's a cool thing I found out I can do, but I can't do _that _for very long. And . . . After I got the package and touched the egg, the things in my room sort of . . . started floating, so . . ."

"So you can read minds, and control things with your mind?" I asked.

"I haven't been able to do that since."

"What else happened that day?" Sunny asked out of curiosity.

Sage thought back. "I got the package, looked through it and touched the egg . . . Oh yeah . . ." he blushed. "I had a really bad headache, and I had a lot of trouble actually thinking. To be honest, during dinner, I really didn't understand a word my parents said. I'm pretty sure I embarrassed myself."

"Yeah. I had pins and needles all over my body."

"Mmm hmm . . ." Sunny said. I guessed she was having a flashback to when she got her package.

"Oh and Sunny, what's your power?" asked Sage. She looked up at him.

"It's awesome!" I exclaimed. "Hers is seriously epic! She-"

She covered my mouth with her hand. "It's nothing I want to talk about."

I rolled my eyes. "Iffs not zaff ig of a deal!"

She uncovered my mouth. "Just . . . please, let's not talk about it." She looked at Sage. "And don't you _dare _try reading my mind!"

"Okay!" Sage said, putting his hands up.

I tried to change the subject, but it wasn't easy at all. "So, where's your egg?"

"It's in my room."

"Is it somewhere your parents won't find it?" I asked.

"Probably not."

Sunny went along with it. "Bring it here. My parents aren't home that much. I can keep them safe."

Sage nodded. He looked at his watch. "I probably need to go home." He took a slip of paper from his pocket. "Here's my phone number if you need me for anything."

So we said goodbye to Sage. The moment he left, I had to ask, "I'm sure that you'll love your power if you give it a chance!"

She folded her arms. "I don't want to lose my mind. It's just . . . I don't want to forget who I am."

"You won't! I'm sure that was a one time thing."

She looked at me, then turned back towards her stairs. "You should get going, too."

I was going to say something back to her, but she was already up her stairs. I heard her door close, and I was sure she'd locked it.

I sighed and left the house. My mind was spinning with everything that happened. It was all going on so quickly. We'd already met another kid in the same situation we were in. I wondered if there were more.

And another thing nagged at my mind. Sage had basically said that he could only read minds, walk with his eyes closed, and lift things up without touching them. He never said anything about controlling another person.

So what was controlling me? I shivered. My stomach reeled and twisted. I thought I would throw up.

I threw my hands in my pockets and walked the rest of the way to my house.

* * *

Starsea: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was kind of long, and it might've been a little bit rushed (in a sense).

Sage: So it's nice to be here, I guess.

Storm: Yeah . . .

Sunny: Smiley time!

Sage: Species Unknown, here's your smiley! :)

Sunny: Also, your Absol _might _make it through a PM, so I'll send that to you. Make sure to review when you get it! (And if it turns out. If not, again, we'll think of something!)

Storm: Mr.001, here's your smiley face! :)

Starsea: Gunre the Swedish Spartan, here's your smiley emoticon! :)

Sunny: ShinyEsp, here's your smiley face! :)

Sage: And Garner, here's your smiley! :)

Starsea: Don't forget, you can choose a text emoticon I can give you, along with who gives it to you! You can also choose who responds to your reviews!

Sage: Last thing, since I'm here now, the chapter order will get a little weird. It won't be alternating as smoothly as before.

Sunny: But that's alright. Anyways, here's hoping you review! We love them, and reviews help Starsea write!


	9. Chapter Nine: Sage

Starsea: Lots of reviews this time around. Sorry I haven't been here for a while! Like I said last time, I had Camp Nanowrimo to do!

Sage: Although, she didn't quite finish.

Starsea: And that doesn't matter!

Sunny: Get on with it.

Starsea: First off, we have Mr.001! Thank you very much for your input! I was a little nervous about that chapter, to be honest. I'm a little nervous about this one, too . . .

Sunny: The next review comes from ShinyEsp! Hopefully, we'll be getting into more action, soon. Probably in a couple more chapters. And there are only a few more characters to add.

Starsea: Mainly the antagonists, and we'll be getting into the real _plot _soon. I've found that it takes longer when you have multiple perspectives . . . But also, Autocorrect can really suck.

Storm: The next review comes from Species Unknown!

Starsea: Thank you very much! I was really nervous about the last chapter, so it's nice to get reviews like that.

Sage: Next is Shaystorm!

Starsea: Firstly, of _course _you get an emoticon! Secondly, *sweatdrop*, I put Eevee down as one of my characters, so it is going to be in this story. Also, it _is _pretty much my favorite Pokemon.

Sunny: But there will be other Pokemon in the story! This includes one that I haven't really seen in all that many Fanfiction stories.

Starsea: Actually, I was a little surprised that my friend said that it was his favorite Pokemon . . . Lastly, um . . . I don't really see the dialogue at the start of the story getting shorter because of the way I write it . . . If you want, I could put it in bold so you can get to the actual story faster.

Sunny: The next review comes from TheHiddenUmbreon! Don't worry, we'll do our best to keep Starsea motivated to keep this one going!

Starsea: . . . And I actually have a plot to this one . . .

Sage: She's even writing later scenes.

Storm: The next reviews are from Gunre the Swedish Spartan. Thanks for the compliment on the chapter.

Starsea: The smiley is not problem! I love doing it!

Sage: And also . . . maybe.

Starsea: From your second review . . . touche.

Storm: Huh. Maybe I could've said that.

Sunny: And the last review comes from Garner4444!

Starsea: One: Yes, all of the characters' names start with s. Two: Their names all have something to do with their power. Three: Yes. Four: . . . Really? And five: Thanks for reading it!

Storm: That was a lot of reviews this time . . .

Sage: That's good, though. Anyways, what happens now?

Starsea: Well, these two normally talk about leaving, but they haven't done so, yet.

Storm: *Looking out the window* I think that there are houses out there.

Starsea: Probably the other writers.

Sage: Storm, hurry up and open it!

Storm *Jiggles handle* . . . It's locked.

Sunny: Key! Where is it?!

Sage: Anyways . . . Starsea does not own Pokemon. She, however, owns Three Presents and Sunny. Storm and I were created by two of her friends . . . You know, doesn't this sound like slavery, a little bit?

* * *

Chapter Nine: Sage

Just as the sun dipped under the horizon, I walked back into my house. My mom soon greeted me at the door.

"How was your day?" she asked, hugging my body in a very uncomfortable way.

"Good," I strained, forcing a smile. She stopped hugging me and went back into our living room and flipped through a book.

"What did you do?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I just met a couple of new people."

She looked over at me for a second. "Are they nice?" she asked.

I nodded. "They're fine. I think I'm going to stay in my room for now."

"Okay, honey. I'll call you when dinner's done."

I smiled and walked into my room. I shut it quickly and locked it behind me. I walked over to my desk and sat down. It was illuminated with a bright white light. I took a marble out of my pocket and placed it in the center of it. I stared at it for a few seconds, frowning. It began to vibrate a little, but soon stopped. I was left with a very bad headache. I closed my eyes tightly and put my hand on my forehead.

"Ow . . ." I mumbled to myself. I didn't understand why it was so hard to do that. I stood up, and realized it was a very bad idea. I quickly made it to my bed and laid down. My headache started to go away. I kept my eyes closed and thought of what exactly had happened the night I got my package.

* * *

A pencil floated up besides my face. I sighed and pushed it down.

"This is getting annoying . . ." I muttered. The pencil came back up. It felt like there was no gravity.

All I wanted to do was leave my house, but my parents were still up, and I knew I would get caught. It was getting boring in my small room, and it'd gotten to the point where my subconscious mind was trying to entertain me with those floating objects.

Again, I sighed and grabbed the pencil. I shoved it into my pencil holder, but then that started levitating. I crossed my arms and sat down on the ground. I tried to make my mind go blank. I soon heard several things clatter to the ground. Luckily nothing fell that was very important.

Soon after that had happened, I could actually see two people. Both looked very confused. I went onto my back and put my hands behind my head. They were talking about something that had just happened. The background behind them became clearer, and I realized that they were both in our town's forest. The guy started to walk in the direction that would cause them both to leave the town. I smiled and shook my head, knowing it was in the other direction.

The second after I thought that, the girl there pointed in the other direction.

"Hmm . . ." I opened up my eyes. "I wonder who those two are."

I knew I needed to find out.

* * *

And that's what I did. I folded my arms and thought about my egg next. I knew it was a golden color, with what appeared to be brown clouds on the bottom. I took a peek over at my watch. It was the same color, and looked like something you would see in a steampunk novel. I looked over at my closet, which contained the egg. I knew I would need to give it to Sunny the next morning.

Looking to my left, I could see three study books. I groaned. I was not looking forward to reading those.

Even though I was technically "a genius," it didn't mean that I liked studying. I really just wanted to go to the park and hang out with my friends on weekends. I hated having to study constantly. At least I still had breaks.

Actually, I didn't really strike anyone as the genius type. I look pretty average, and I can pass along the sidewalk without anyone noticing me for what they call me. I live in a really normal house, and it doesn't really have anything special to it.

I tapped my hand against my leg. I was getting bored, but I didn't know what I should do. I looked back over at the pile of study books and groaned.

"This is stupid . . ." I thought. I sat up, getting a little head rush. It went away quickly, and I stood. I fiddled around with my watch, turning a couple of the gears and shaking it next to my ear. I frowned. It was starting to get frustrating that I couldn't figure out what exactly it did.

I tried to get it to work for a few more minutes, but it was no use. It did nothing but tell time . . . I was sure that there was something else to it, though.

I started to pace around my room for a while. I opened up my closet and took out my package. I opened it up and held the egg in my hands. It was warm, and I could almost feel something moving inside.

I placed it on my bed. It was huge, and I was surprised that it even existed. I really didn't have a guess as to what exactly was in it, but it was obviously important.

I opened the letter that was also in the package. It read:

Warning: The contents of this will truly change you in ways you will never begin to imagine. If you wish to forget about all you have learned after observing the contents, take the white pill. It will allow you to forget everything you have seen. If you do choose to take the pill, we will take the box from you. You will return to a normal life. Be careful.

The thing that really scared me was on the back of the paper. I was sure that it was something that was only addressed to me. I'd looked over Storm's mind earlier when I was playing my little "game" with him. I caught a glimpse of the letter for only a second, but I was sure that it wasn't there.

Your abilities are particularly dangerous. It is extremely important that you learn how to control them as quickly as you possibly can. If you do not, then the results will bedisastrous.

The word that really got me was the word "particularly." I wouldn't imagine that they would put that on every package. I was thinking that if Storm was able to control electricity and have the capability of killing them with it, then what would mine be able to do?

I didn't want any more pressure put upon me, but it seemed like life just wanted to be a jerk.

I tossed the letter next to the egg and closed my eyes. It really seemed to calm me down as of late. It was a kind of meditation. My body just seemed to completely relax, and I could just forget about any problems that I had.

"Sage," my mom called. "Time for dinner."

I opened my eyes, and all of my problems came back. I crossed my arms and pouted internally.

"One second," I called back. I took the egg and letter and put them back in my closet.

I shut it, and it felt like I was just shutting a door that contained everything that gave me stress. My eyes fell back on my textbooks, and I hit myself in the head.

"Crap . . ." I mumbled to myself. "This'll be fun, I'm sure."

* * *

Starsea: Sorry if this chapter really doesn't go anywhere. Nothing too exciting happens in this one. It was mainly for character development.

Sunny: One last thing I want to add, I'm proposing one more thing that reviewers can do. I've seen others do it, and I was wondering what you all thought. If all you out there want, you can ask us - as the characters - questions.

Storm: I wouldn't mind that.

Sage: Sounds interesting.

Starsea: Okay. If any reviewers want to, then you can go ahead and ask everyone here in the cast of Three Presents any question you like!

Sage: Anyways, it's time for emoticons!

Sunny: Mr.001, here is your smiley face! :)

Storm: ShinyEsp, here is yours! :)

Sage: Species Unknown, here is your emoticon! :)

Sunny: Shaystorm, your emoticon! :)

Storm: TheHiddenUmbreon, here's your smiley! :)

Starsea: Gunre The Swedish Spartan, here is your smiley face! :)

Sunny: And Garner4444, here is yours! :)

Starsea: Wow . . . we really had a lot of reviewers this time.

Sage: Don't forget, you can request a specific text emoticon, and you can ask a specific person to reply to your review, and who gives you the emoticon.

Sunny: And now you can ask the characters questions!

Storm: Make sure to review! It keeps Starsea happy, and gives her inspiration!


	10. Chapter Ten: Sunny

Starsea: Hi you guys! We're going to continue on, but first . . .

*Snaps fingers*

**Starsea: Tada! The intro is now in bold!**

**Storm: I liked it better before . . .**

**Sunny: Either way is fine with me.**

**Starsea: Anyways, let's go on with this!**

**Sage: Our first review comes from Species Unknown. Firstly, you are right about the psychic thing. Secondly . . .**

**Starsea: Next is Mr.001! I actually don't know if the Writer's Room is bigger on the outside, as none of us have actually been outside of it.**

**Storm: Next is Gunre The Swedish Spartan! Thank you for the compliment, we all tried our best to get Sunny to write that one. And yes, Sage is a psychic type.**

**Starsea: Myuki Frostleaf! Aww! You have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you so very much!**

**Sunny: And, how does it feel like . . .? Um . . . it makes me feel really small. It's really weird for my ears to be like a rabbit's. And don't get me started on the tail! That thing won't stop moving no matter how much I try!**

**Starsea: Next off is Garner4444! Sunny, here's another question for you.**

**Sunny: Oh boy . . . So back when we were first coming into existence, Starsea had a little trouble coming up with a name for me. And then she thought of what a shiny Eevee looked like. She thought that since it is bright and shiny, that I should have a bright and shiny name, too. So she decided on Sunny.**

**Sage: Me next! Let's see . . . I can answer this one! You see -**

**Storm: Boring! Let's see mine . . . No. No it is not.**

**Sage: Storm! Hmm . . . so you see, Garner, light travels in waves. Red light travels in long, wavy waves, and blue light travels in short, quick waves.**

**Sunny: I agree. This is boring. *Thinks* Starsea! How did you open the door when Bilbo came?!**

**Starsea: U-Um . . . I don't know what you're talking about!**

**Sage: And it travels straight except for when something gets in the way! So -**

**Storm: That's right! You have a key, don't you?! Where is it?!**

**Sage: - the molecules in the atmosphere get in the way, and the blue light gets scattered by those molecules because it travels in those short waves.**

**Starsea: Crap. I don't have one!**

**Sunny: LIAR! We want out of this place!**

**Sage: When you're further away from the ground, the light reaching us has passed through a lot more air and molecules, which is why blue light looks more "blue" to us, but people higher up will see more white or light blue.**

**Starsea: Leave me alone!**

**Storm: I choose you! Sunny! Use Tackle!**

**Sunny: Okay, now that's a bit much . . .  
**

**Starsea: AAAHHHH!**

**Sage: And that's why the sky looks blue to us! *Looks over at the other three* I missed something, didn't I . . . *Sighs* Starsea does not own Pokemon. She does own Sunny, however. She was helped to create Storm and I, who are based off of two of her friends. She also owns the concept.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Sunny**

I sighed and crossed my arms behind my head. I was getting really, _really _bored. I turned my body and sat up from my bed.

There was literally nothing that I thought would be interesting for me to do at that moment in time. I stood up and stretched out my body. I hadn't realized how long I'd been just lying down on my bed.

I looked down at my watch. It said that it was about 6:00. The sun was starting to sink down into its bed, and I wanted to do something before I fell asleep.

I walked out of my room and downstairs into my kitchen. I wasn't hungry, so I moved on to my living room. I really didn't want to watch TV or play video games at that time, so I sat down on my couch, arms folded in boredom.

I sat there for a few seconds before groaning. "This is dumb," I said, standing up.

I shook my head and looked out into my backyard through the window. My hand automatically touched the watch, and I shivered with its cold touch. Something felt a little bit off. I didn't know exactly what it was, but I could tell.

I coughed and squinted. I could smell smoke, but it was really faint. I frowned and got up. Where was that coming from? I wondered if my house was on fire, and I started to panic. I ran to see if my oven had started smoking. When I found that it was not on, I checked my dryer, and a couple other places.

Nothing was smoking, burning, or overheating. Closed my eyes in an attempt to figure it out. The scent became a little stronger, and I could feel myself walking towards its origin, out of my door.

Every few feet, I stopped and smelled the air to keep ahold of its smell. After a few minutes, I frowned and realized that I was standing on a root. I opened my eyes and found myself on the edge of the forest.

The scent was much stronger there. I couldn't believe that I'd made it this far with my eyes closed. And then I realized that I'd been able to smell smoke from my house.

I furrowed my brow and stepped deeper inside, further into the web of broken branches and overgrown grass.

I sneezed and rubbed my eyes. The smoke became stronger the further I walked.

After only a few more moments, I could see the tiny ember of a flame. My eyes opened wide as I realized that it could set the whole forest on fire if it wasn't contained soon enough.

"Crap!" I yelled, running towards it. It wasn't all that big, but it was making a little bit of smoke. I coughed and covered my face as I stomped it out.

"What the heck?!" I yelled to no one, surprised by the tiny fire. A more accurate statement would be that I was surprised by how small it was.

I heard a little bit of movement several feet away. I flinched.

"Hello?" I called out, getting ready to defend myself. "Is someone there?"

I heard a little bit of a whimper and turned towards its source. I listened closely to whatever it was.

My focus broke for a moment when the wind started to blow, and I could hear the thing come charging towards me.

I turned in time to see what appeared to be an orange colored dog getting ready to bite me. I froze in terror as it bit down on my arm, its mouth covered in flame.

I winced and shook it off of my body and gingerly touched the scorched bite.

"Wh-What?" I whispered, looking at the creature. It looked terrified by its surroundings. I was right. It was basically an orange and cream dog. I wondered if it was a Pokemon, just like I was before.

While I was staring at it, it charged at me once more. Reflexes allowed me to jump over it, but they did not let me prepare myself for it to come from behind.

I fell to the ground as it tackled my legs. When it looked at me again, I could see some kind of pain in its eyes, and they seemed to be wondering if I had done something to it.

I could feel a growl start in my throat. I stood up and glared at the dog, unaware of what exactly I was doing.

_"Stop!" _I screamed in my mind, realizing that this was like before. I closed my eyes and tensed up. I didn't want to change, but it felt like I couldn't do anything. My mind was set on the back burner as my body took over.

I went onto all fours and prepared myself. The dog dashed towards me, and I felt myself evade it by just a hair. A subconscious part of my mind realized that my body wasn't designed to be on my hands and feet, and I could see my hands begin to glow a pale white color.

I felt tears in my eyes as a part of my conscious mind told me to stop and take control, but it was too late.

The light glow had turned to a bright shine, and my body began to shrink down to the size of an Eevee. My ears took shape, and my spine lengthened to form a bushy, silver tipped tail.

My clothes seemed to melt into my body, except for my watch, which shrunk down to my size.

I closed my eyes tightly, unwilling to look at myself. I still growled against my will. The tears fell to the ground, and I could hear them splash against the dirt.

I could hear the weird dog back away, and then take off running. My body sunk to the ground, exhausted. I wouldn't have been able to fight if I wanted to.

I buried my face in my paws, and began to cry. I was so scared by what I'd just done. I could almost feel my mind begin to slip and be replaced by the Eevee's.

"VEEEEEEEEE!" I cried out, even though no one would be able to understand what I'd just said. My ears flattened against my head, and each noise around me caused me to flinch.

_"Why does this keep happening?" _I asked myself, shivering. I exhaled and stood up.

_"Okay. So I need to change back. How can I do this?"_ I tensed up every muscle in my body and gritted my teeth.

_"Come on, come on!"_ I tried to think of my human form, and I thought of how badly I wanted to return to it. Even though I tried very hard, I found that I still couldn't change back. I stopped and breathed deeply to calm myself down. I remembered that Sage and Storm both had stamina problems when they used their powers, so I figured that maybe I was having the same thing happen to me.

As I calmed myself down, I could feel my mind returning to me. That gave me a sense of relief, and that allowed me to think straight. I knew that I needed to get help. I couldn't just stay like that for long, especially because my parents would come the next day.

My parents . . . were coming home . . .

Crap! What if I wouldn't be able to change back by tomorrow? The moment I thought of that, I started to run, and found that it was, once again, surprisingly easy.

I quickly remembered the strange dog, and I knew that I would need to talk to Storm and Sage about that. I knew where Storm lived, so I figured I would see if I could somehow communicate with him first.

I saw concrete in only a few moments, and I stopped abruptly. My body ended up rolling a couple of feet, but I managed to regain my balance and get back up.

_"Okay,"_ I thought. _"I need to work on that."_

I peeked out from a bush to see that no one was coming, and darted across the road. After that, I ended up hiding behind a newspaper stand.

I checked once again, and after a person passed my hiding spot, I dashed down through an alley; the horrible smell of thrown out beer bottles and trash overtaking me. I gagged and made it through the other side.

This cycle continued on for a few more minutes, and I had a couple of close calls. The one that made me the most nervous was when I found that the tip of my tail was sticking out from behind a garbage bin.

"What's that?" I heard a young girl ask. I felt her hand touch the hairs on my tail, and I dashed away from there as fast as I could.

_"Crap, crap!" _I thought as I ran. The next thing I knew, I was crashing into a wall.

_"Ow! That freaking hurt!"_ I yelled in my head. I got up and stumbled away, my head spinning. I sat down and made sure that no one was around. I reached up with a paw and rubbed the spot on my head that I hit.

_"Jeez! Why does this kind of thing keep happening?"_ I asked myself, annoyed.

I got up and walked only a few more inches before realizing that I was right in front of the house that Storm had told me about. I looked at it for a few more moments, and realized that it looked . . . _normal_.

It looked like that kind of house that you would want to raise a child in. The lawn was green, it was sky blue, and it even had rose bushes lining the outside. It was not the kind of house that I expected Storm to live in.

I walked up to their metal fence. I got onto my hind legs and bit my tongue in concentration. I jumped up, and onto the top of the fence.

My balance up there wasn't so good, however, and I jumped down onto the other side before I fell down.

I looked up at his house. It looked gigantic, at least from my perspective. I squinted and tried to figure out which window his room would be through.

I walked around to the back of the house. The windows there didn't look _too _far off of the ground. I jumped up and tried to get ahold of one of the ledges, but fell down fast. I ended up landing on my head.

"Vee eevee!" I yelled. I'd tried to say something along the lines of, "Come on!" but I couldn't get it to come out like that.

I got back onto my feet and shook the dirt off of my fur. Before I could move, I heard a slamming sound coming from one of the rooms. I winced at the noise and turned towards where it came from.

"This makes no sense!" I heard. I grinned at the sound of Storm's voice, and ran towards the source of the noise.

I came up to a window. I was sure that Storm was on the other side. I backed away from it, and then ran up towards the house. I jumped up and tried to hook myself onto the ledge, but I still didn't quite make it.

"Vee!" I called out, hoping that Storm could hear. He obviously could not. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I walked back over to the wall and got onto my hind legs. I brought my front legs up and started pawing at the wall in annoyance.

He couldn't have heard that either, so I tried jumping up again.

Miraculously, I managed to cling onto the ledge. I was going to fall down soon, but I tried to get a better grip on the ledge.

I grunted and brought my left paw up to the window and tapped it. I heard Storm move a little through the window. "Hmm?" he asked.

I was having a lot of trouble keeping my balance only using my right paw, and that showed when I fell back down to the ground.

I stood up and winced. _"Why the hell does that keep happening?!"_ I yelled in my mind. I tapped my head a couple times. _"Seriously! He'd better –"_

At that moment, I felt someone grab me. My fur stood up on end. I didn't have a chance to run away, as I was being lifted off the ground.

I found myself growling. The feeling was a little unpleasant, and it scared me a lot. At that moment, I found myself face-to-face with Storm.

I stopped growling and blinked in surprise. My tail swished back and forth in annoyance, but I was really relieved.

Storm smirked. "So, what? Did you change your mind about your powers?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Ee –" I started, but quickly shut up when I remembered that he couldn't understand a word I was saying.

He laughed nervously. "We probably shouldn't hang out here, huh?" he asked, placing me on the windowsill. I had not noticed, but he'd opened the window after I'd fallen.

"Be right back," he said, moving around his house. I looked down at his floor and jumped down.

I opened my eyes wide when I realized that his room was also pretty normal. It was a little messy, but other than that, it was just like any other room. He had a closet, a bed, a dresser, and a shelf which had a few books and video games.

His door opened and he walked through. He shut it quickly and took a wooden chair and propped it up against the handle.

"My brother tries to get in here a lot," he explained, rubbing the back of his head. I had no idea that Storm had a brother. I wondered if he was normal, or if he was a little weird like Storm.

"So . . . what happened?" Storm asked, looking me over. "I mean . . ."

_"I know what you mean," _I thought.

"Ee, vee ee . . ." I shook my head after trying to speak. Storm looked on awkwardly.

"Um . . ." he said. "Sorry, but I couldn't understand a word of that."

I bumped myself on the head. _"Well no kidding,"_ I thought.

"Um . . . how about we try this?" he suggested, taking a small laptop off of his bed. He opened it up and turned it towards me. "Go ahead and type what you want to say."

I walked over to him and frowned. I guess I hadn't really thought of the dog because my transformation kind of made me set that aside. Slowly, because my paws were bigger than the keys, I typed up something along the lines of, "I saw a Pokemon."

Storm blinked and looked down at me, then back over at the screen. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. It was orange, and it had fire coming out of its mouth. I nodded.

"What did it look like?" he asked.

I gave him the description of the weird dog. I told him about the fact that it could use flame based attacks.

He thought for a second. "Let's see . . ." he said, taking the laptop back and doing a search. He typed in the description that I gave him, and he looked over the images that we were presented.

"Any of these?" Storm asked.

I squinted and tapped the screen on one that looked identical to the one I'd encountered.

"That one?" he asked. I nodded. He frowned. "Well that's impossible, right?"

I hit my face against Storm's leg. _"Really?" _

"Um . . ." he said awkwardly. "Well . . . okay, then . . ."

I lifted up my head and rolled my eyes at him.

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?" he asked, trying to avoid the moment.

I nodded. He went back to the previous screen, and I reached over to type more.

"My parents are coming tomorrow afternoon," I typed as quickly as I could with my new paws.

Storm looked at me again. ". . . Well . . . this just became a little stressful. Can you change back?"

I shook my head no, and started typing again. "I don't know how." I yawned and felt my eyes flutter.

"Um . . . you'll figure it out though," Storm said. He looked over at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. It wasn't even that late, and I was already tired. Storm put the laptop down on the floor and lifted me up. He held me in his arms like a pet.

"Are you tired?" he asked, scratching me behind my ears.

My eyes had shut themselves off completely by then. I nodded and felt myself purring a little.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I can drop you off at your house in the morning," he suggested.

I knew what my answer would have been, but I'd already fallen asleep before I could answer.

* * *

**Starsea: How did you like that?  
**

**Storm: GIVE US THE KEY!**

**Starsea: No!**

**Sunny: Bad Starsea!**

**Sage: Okay, since they're not going to stop . . . I guess I'll just give out the emoticons this time.**

**Species Unknown, here is your emoticon! :-)**

**Mr.001, your emoticon! :-)**

**Gunre The Swedish Spartan, here's yours! :-)**

**Starsea: You have to wait to go out!**

**Storm: You're not my mom! Give it here!**

**Sage: *Shakes head* Miyuki Frostleaf, here is your smiley emoticon! :-)**

**And Garner4444, as you requested, your nervous emoticon! (・_・;)**

**Sunny: We want to see what's out there! *Reaches for the key***

**Starsea: Grr . . . No!**

**Sage: Let's see . . . what else . . . Don't forget to review, it makes Starsea happy! You can ask which character responds to your review, and who will give you an emoticon! You may also request an emoticon, if you wish to do so.**

**Sunny: Pwease?**

**Storm: _Please?_**

**Starsea: No, and no.**

**Sage: Lastly, you may ask Starsea, or us, as the characters, questions! We'll see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Storm

**Starsea: BWAH! School is almost over for me! Just a few more hours, and I will be _done_!**

**Sunny: This chapter took a while for Starsea to complete. She actually had a lot of work to do in the past few days, and she had barely any time to relax.**

**Starsea: Yay! One of my characters agrees with me for once!**

**Storm: Anyways, shouldn't we get on with this?**

**Sage: Yeah, let's do this.**

**Sunny: Okay, then. The first review comes from Garner4444. Let's see . . . I _almost_ got a question, but not yet.**

**Storm: Am I pika or pi . . . I'm assuming that means Pichu or Pikachu. Um . . . both, I suppose? I would say more, but it would be giving a _lot _away, and Starsea has put in a ton of time coming up with twists and turns and characters and plot points that she would kill me if I said a word.**

**Starsea: *Smiles and punches a fist into hand***

**Sage: Okay, me next! No, I cannot guess what you are thinking. There are several reasons why I cannot, but I cannot reveal them as they would also be giving several details out about my character, and as Storm said . . .**

**Starsea: Just _keep _talking. Oh! You have a question for me! I must torture you with a cliffhanger because that is what I do, Garner! As a writer, I must keep the reader guessing until the very last minute! I let you come up with your own ideas in your heads, and you can see if you are right. It's actually also very fun to watch you bite your nails in anticipation, as well.**

**Sage: Gunre The Swedish Spartan! Thank you for your review, and the emoticons are no problem! We love to make them! And let's see . . . it's not related to dreams directly, but . . . hmm . . . I _guess _you could say that in a very minor way, it is related to dreams.**

**Storm: And I have a question for you! What does hajdo mean?**

**Starsea: Okay, then. Mr.001, thank you for reviewing! And I am not entirely sure if the Writing Room is a TARDIS or not . . . It _might _be, but we haven't been far enough out of it to know for sure.**

**Sunny: Species Unknown! Thank you for the review, first of all. And secondly, thank you for saying that I am cute!**

**Starsea: Vulpix411! Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means so much that you say that, also. I hope I can meet your expectations (though I feel that this chapter might be a little bit rushed. I had trouble with coming up with and end.) You can bet that there will be more characters, both good and bad! I have most of this story mapped out, and I really like where it's going!**

**Sunny: *Sighs* So now that _that's _settled . . . *Tackles Starsea* I have the key! *Throws it to Storm.*  
**

**Starsea: Hey!**

**Storm: Got it! *Runs to the door. Opens it.* Wow . . .**

**Starsea: I told you guys, it's dangerous out there!**

**Sage: *Looks out the door.* Oh my goodness . . .**

**Sunny: Yay! Freedom! *Runs out.***

**Starsea: And there they go . . . *Sighs* I'll go catch them. By the way, I do not own Pokemon. I own Sunny, and the idea for Three Presents. My friends came up with their respective characters, Storm and Sage, by themselves, for the most part. **

**Starsea: *Runs to the door. Stops.* One last thing. I'm going to be raising the rating up by exactly _one _level, just for some swearing and a couple of _possibly _scary scenes much later on. Nothing too severe, and I'll do my best to keep it that way. I'll stick around to do emoticons at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Storm**

I smiled as Sunny fell asleep. I reached into my pocket carefully, so I wouldn't wake her up, and took out my phone. I flipped through my contacts, before I came to Sage's name. I tapped it and held the phone up to my ear. Sunny shifted in her sleep, and I flinched.

Someone on the other end picked up. I could only assume that it was Sage's dad. "Hello?" he asked.

I swallowed. "Um . . . is Sage there?" I asked.

"Yes he is. Who's this?"

"It's . . . Storm. I'm a friend of Sage."

"One second," he said. "Sage!" I heard him yell. "Someone's on the phone!"

A few moments later, I heard Sage's voice. "Yes?"

"Hey Sage," I said quietly.

"Storm?" Sage asked. "Is something wrong?"

I bit my lip. "Oh, not really. You wouldn't mind if I could head over to your house to show you something, would you?"

"I'm fine with that. Do you want my address?"

I whispered, "Yeah. What is it?" I listened closely so I could remember the numbers.

I nodded as he told me. "Got it," I said. "I'll be right over."

I ended the call and put the phone back in my pocket. I took my free arm and held Sunny carefully. I stood up and walked over to my window.

I balanced Sunny in my right arm while shutting the window.

_"Okay,"_ I thought. _"How do I get over to his house without anybody seeing her?"_

I eyed the jacket on my bed. I put Sunny onto it and wrapped her in it. I picked up the bundle, moved the chair out from the door, and opened it.

"I'm going over to a friend's house!" I called out to my mom. "I'll see you later!"

I left the house before my parents could say anything.

I went ahead and checked to see how Sunny was doing. She was sound asleep, and seemed pretty calm. I reached into the bundle and scratched her behind her ears. Her tail moved a little. She seemed to like that. And let's face it: she was really soft! I took my hand out from the bundle. She whimpered and shifted a little.

I didn't want her to freak out in public, so I just reached back in and petted her head. She sighed and relaxed.

I was in a somewhat awkward position. I felt that she might yell at me later for petting her, but she might start crying if I didn't.

I decided to risk it and continue. I didn't want to draw much attention to myself. There weren't too many people walking around, so I was safe at the moment.

I walked like this until I reached the house that Sage had told me about. It was a lot simpler than I would have thought. I squinted to make sure that the address was correct. It was, so I went up to the door and knocked on it, taking my hand off of Sunny's head.

The door was quickly opened by Sage. "Hey," he said to me. He looked down at the bundle in my arms. "What's that?" he asked, a little confused.

"Um . . ." I started. "I _think _we should talk about this in private."

Sage squinted, as though he was trying to figure something out. He seemed to give up and nodded. "Alright," he said. "Come in."

I walked into his house, and to be honest, it was just as plain as the outside. There was a painting of a flower above a television, but other than that, there really wasn't anything hanging on the white walls.

We walked into his room, and I almost laughed at how many things on the walls just emphasized the fact that Sage was a genius. There was a desk against his wall that was covered with books and random papers, each covered with complicated equations he was working out. His walls were covered with several different posters, each with a quote, or an equation on them. A periodic table was hanging above his bed.

"So what is it?" he asked me, locking his door. He turned back towards me and crossed his arms.

I looked down at Sunny. She wasn't reacting to anything that I was doing. She was practically comatose.

"Um . . ." I said, looking up. "So, how should I say this . . .?"

Sage gave me a look. "What?" he asked.

I laid Sunny down on his bed carefully. I didn't want him to see her so I could feed him one thing at a time.

"Well, this might be bigger than we thought," I said, trying to figure out exactly how I would go about telling him about what had happened.

"Well go ahead and tell me," Sage urged. "What's bigger than we thought? The eggs?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I looked back over at the bundled up Eevee. "Sunny told me that she saw a Pokemon earlier today."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked in a disbelieving way. "How can you confirm that?"

"Well . . ." I said, a little nervously. "Don't freak out or anything. Got it?"

He didn't answer, and I took that as a yes. I sat down next to Sunny and carefully reached out to the jacket surrounding her. Sage watched me expectantly as I carefully uncovered her, revealing her sleeping body to Sage. His eyes opened wide, and he blinked in shock.

". . ." He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing could come out. I snickered a little at his inability to understand what was in front of him.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He nodded, still in shock. "Is . . . Is that the Pokemon she saw?" he asked.

I shook my head no, and I became a little nervous about answering. "Why don't you just read my mind?" I asked him.

"I'm trying not to," Sage said. "I'd rather you talk to me. You never know what you'll find in someone else's head. No offense, but . . ."

I rolled my eyes at him. I debated on whether or not Sunny would want me to tell him, and then decided that she would have to deal with it eventually. "It's Sunny's power," I said.

Sage tilted his head and squinted at me. "What? To see Pokemon?" he asked. "That sounds kind of weird."

I shook my head. "No," I said. "She can turn into them."

_"Wow," _I thought, _"that was a lot easier than I thought it would be."_

Unfortunately, Sage really didn't seem to believe it. "Really?" he asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone of voice. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not," I said. "I mean it."

He shook his head. "That's impossible, though."

"Look," I said, pointing at the sleepy Pokemon, "_this_ is Sunny. I'm really not kidding. If I can do this –" I put my arm out and let my sparks crawl up my arm. I'd gotten just a little better at it, "—and you can do your whole psychic thingy, then Sunny can change into a freaking Pokemon. That's why she was so scared of her powers. She almost lost her mind the first time that it happened."

Sage blinked and looked back at Sunny a second time. "You're serious?" he asked, but in a not-so-sarcastic tone of voice. I nodded at him.

He didn't take his eyes off of Sunny for several seconds after that. "So . . ." he said, flustered. "Oh goodness . . ."

I nodded back to him. "It's a little difficult, huh?" I frowned at her, and then looked back to Sage. "She told me that her parents are coming back tomorrow."

Sage still couldn't keep his eyes off of her. I stood up and waved my hand in front of his face. He blinked and looked at me.

"Wh-What?" he stammered. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. "It's just her power, you know."

Sage opened his mouth to speak, but still could not. I laughed internally at his predicament.

"_Hello?_" I said, trying to get him to speak. "Can you hear me?"

He glared at me, but other than that, seemed to ignore me. "It's . . ." he started, looking back at Sunny. "It's . . . just . . . really amazing, you know?"

I nodded. "That's what I told her, but she wouldn't hear. Let's hope that she won't be scared of it, after this."

He crossed his arms and looked me back in the eyes. "So, you said that she saw a Pokemon?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. She typed it out for me."

"That's impossible, though," he said. I went ahead and gestured back towards Sunny. "I know that she can turn into one, but it's just a game. How can one possibly be here?"

"I don't know. But she saw one, and I believe her."

"I don't like not knowing something . . ." Sage mumbled. "It doesn't feel good."

I shook my head. "I know," I said. "It sucks that we don't know much."

We both looked over at where Sunny was sleeping. She shifted positions and yawned. Sage asked, "So . . . what are we supposed to do now? Do we just wait for her to change back?"

"I guess," I told him. After that, we just kind of stood there, trying to figure out something to do in our heads. Sage glanced at his desk for just a second, but shook his head and looked away.

"Hey Sage," I said, "out of curiosity, just how exactly are you a genius? I'm not trying to offend you or something, but you just don't seem like the kind of person that really would be that into studying."

"It wasn't my idea," Sage said. "My parents were the ones who told me that I should go to college early. They signed me up and everything. But yes. Technically, I am considered a genius."

I frowned. It just seemed strange that this kid was a whole lot smarter than anyone who I knew. "So . . . what kinds of things can you do?"

He shrugged. "It's easy for me to memorize things, and to figure out things in my head. I also like to strategize. I love to play chess."

"Okay . . . what's 127 times 34?" I asked.

"That's not the kind of thing I mean," he told me. "But it's 4,318 . . ."

He blinked at me for a moment, and I just kind of stood there.

"That was really impressive," I said, dumbfounded.

"I can just work things out really fast in my head," he said. He looked down at his watch and frowned. "But I _cannot _figure this thing out, no matter how hard I try . . ."

He hit it with his hand several times, and I was afraid that he was going to cut his hand open by one of the gears.

"Careful," I told him. "You don't want to break it."

"I won't," he muttered. "Trust me. It won't break."

"Okay . . ."

He hit it a couple more times, then tried twisting the gears around. "Why give us watches that do nothing? It's not like we couldn't get our own."

He sighed and went about carefully twisting and turning several of the gears, and touching the watch to try and find a button.

"Come _on_!" he yelled, hitting it one last time. That seemed to do the trick. The gears on the watch suddenly started moving on their own, and very quickly, as if they were frustrated from being hit so many times.

Sage put his hand down and stared at the watch. The gears moved faster, and faster, and before we could even do anything, it started to glow a bright white color, completely blinding me. I was forced to cover my eyes.

"Sage?" I asked, squinting. The light shone brighter, and then it suddenly stopped.

I looked around the room, blinking the spots from my eyes.

Sage was not there.

* * *

**Starsea: Since I'm the only one around at the _moment_, I'll go ahead and do these by myself!**

**Garner, here is your emoticon (I don't know if you want Pikachu or Pichu, so I'll do Pikachu. I don't know if it looks exactly like a Pikachu . . .) (o^-^o)**

**Gunre The Swedish Spartan, here is your emoticon! :-)**

**Mr.001, your emoticon! :-)**

**Species Unknown, here is yours! :-)**

**And Vulpix411, here is your emoticon! :-)**

**You guys know the drill: You can request any of us (being a character, or myself) to personally respond to your reviews. You can request an emoticon, along with who will give it to you. And you can ask a character a question! Have a wonderful day, now excuse me while I try and get my characters back!**

***Runs out of the Writing Room.***


	12. Chapter Twelve: Storm

**Starsea: _And _we're back! This chapter's a _little_ short, but it came out pretty fast, huh?  
**

**Sunny: Wow . . . this is amazing!  
**

**Storm: *Points* What's that? **

**Starsea: *Looks up* It's probably a character from a Wizard of Oz fanfiction. See how they're riding the broom?**

**Sage: Maybe it's Harry Potter?**

**Starsea: Maybe . . . *Looks back at the outside of the Writing Room* Huh . . . Maybe it's a _little_ smaller on the outside. I don't know if it counts as a TARDIS, though. I don't think it can travel through time and space.**

**Sage: Maybe it will, though.**

**Sunny: Anyways, now that we're free, let's go ahead and reply to some reviews.**

**Starsea: First off, we have Mr.001! Yay! Thank you for liking the cliffhanger! And the longest chapter I have written so far . . .? Well, according to Fanfiction, the longest chapter for this story - which includes the intros and stuff - I believe is Chapter Eight, with 3,896 words.  
**

**Sunny: For all of her stories on Fanfiction, the longest chapter is in Twisted Tails. It's called, "Jade's Secret Revealed!" It has 4,977 words!**

**Starsea: I should finish writing those stories, too . . . By the way, for anyone who's been reading those two, my plan is to finish writing Twisted Tails, and I think I'm going to redo Unlikely Love. But I want to get further along in this story before I do that. I actually have a plot for this one!**

**Storm: Next review comes from Species Unknown! Er . . . IDT . . .? IUT . . .? Um . . . Sunny? Why don't you continue with this one?**

**Sunny: Eevees are _incredibly_ cute! I love them so much, and I know that a lot of people love them!**

**Sage: Plot . . . Twist? Um . . .**

**Storm: *Laughs and points at Sage* I would_ love _to see Sage as an Espeon! I _know _that would be amazing!**

**Sage: *Blushes* S-Starsea already has other things in mind for what's going to happen to me later on! Actually . . . *Grins* She has a lot of funny ideas to happen to-**

**Storm: MOVING ON! Garner4444! Starsea says thanks for letting her know about the errors! Quick question? Can I hit my head on a wall with you?**

**Starsea: The last review comes from Vulpix411! Aww . . . you have no idea how much these kind of reviews mean to me! *Self confidence boost!* I'll keep trying my best on these chapters! Thank you so much, Vulpix!**

**Storm: Now that we're done with that . . . KNOCKING ON DOORS, TIME!**

**Starsea: Wait! You can't just do that! Behind each door, is an author _writing_!**

**Storm: So?**

**Starsea: _So_, that means that you can't disturb them! The Writing Room is a place where authors can interact with their characters, interview them for their stories, figure out things about their personalities, and some authors don't even know that they have a place like this! You can't risk barging in on someone's Room who doesn't even know that they have a Room, you know?**

**Storm: Whatever . . . Let's go! *Runs off*  
**

**Starsea: Wait a second!**

**Sage: Don't leave me behind!**

**Sunny: Anyways, Starsea does not own Pokemon. She, technically, owns me. Storm and Sage were created and based off of two of her close friends. She owns Three Presents, which she based off of an idea the three had come up with a while back.**

**Sunny: Wait for me!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Storm**

"This isn't funny . . ." I mumbled to myself. I put my hand out in front of me, and waved it around the place that Sage disappeared.

"What the hell am I doing?" I asked to no one. I stopped waving my hand. "What just happened?"

I thought for a moment that Sage had just died, somehow. He was gone from the room, and that must've been impossible. But if I'd learned anything in the past couple of weeks, it was that what I was thinking was completely ridiculous.

A moment later, another light appeared behind me, and I turned around quickly, thinking that Sage had come back. Actually, Sunny had just changed back.

She yawned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and asked, "What's up? What was that light?"

"Oh good," I said. "You're back."

She looked around Sage's room, obviously confused. She stood up. "How did we end up in here?" she asked.

I chuckled nervously. I rubbed my hands along my arms subconsciously. "Um . . . Well, I brought you over to Sage to see if we could see if he could help, you know?"

"Uh, huh . . ." she said, crossing her arms. "And?"

"A-And . . . He got his watch to work – I think."

Sunny blinked. "Where is he? How did he get it to do something?"

I thought for a second, and looked at the ground before answering, "I don't know, and . . . I don't know. He kind of just hit it a bunch of times."

"How do you not know where he is?" she asked. "He couldn't have just disappeared, right?"

I laughed for a second, and then nodded. "Yeah. Yes he could have. Crap . . ."

"What?" she asked in a surprised tone. "This is a joke, right?"

"No, it is not a joke. I feel like I'm having the same conversation twice . . ." I mumbled the last part under my breath.

She didn't speak, and I was pretty sure that she was going to try to kill me. My arms started doing their sparking-thing.

Instead of murdering me, she looked down at her watch. "You're saying that he just hit it, right?" she asked.

I frowned and nodded. "Basically. Wait . . . what happened to your arm?" I asked. I'd only just noticed, but her arm looked burned, and it was a little bloody. She looked down at it, confused.

"Huh," she said. "Um . . ."

"One second," I said. "Let's see . . . I wonder if he has anything in here . . ."

I opened up one of the drawers on his desk to see if he had any kind of bandage that would work. There wasn't any, so I checked the next one.

"He's not going to have . . . okay, you're kidding," she said, after I'd pulled out a roll of gauze.

"This is just starting to get ridiculous," I said. "What _doesn't _he have in this room?"

"I don't know. Just hand that to me," she said. I tossed her the gauze, and she quickly wrapped it around her arm.

"Was that from the Pokemon?" I asked her. She frowned, and I guessed that she'd forgotten.

". . . Yeah," she said after a second. "It was."

"It attacked you?! Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Maybe it didn't exactly occur to me to mention that," she yelled at me. "I'd just had a very scary experience!"

I rolled my eyes, and then brought them back to the spot that Sage had been standing in just a few minutes earlier. "Anyways," I said, "why don't we focus on the most important thing at the moment: Sage just disappeared!"

Sunny frowned. "You're _sure _that he just vanished? You don't think he might be hiding, do you?"

"He's not hiding," I insisted. "There was a big flash of light, and then he was gone. You don't think he died, do you?" The last part came out a little more sarcastic than I wanted to, and I wished I hadn't even said a word.

Sunny visibly winced the moment that the words came out of my mouth. "You can shut up," she hissed, "and never say that again."

The way that she said it sent shivers down my spine. I opened my mouth to speak, but she just got up in my face.

"You. Can. Shut. Up." She enunciated every word so that I would understand. I gulped, and nodded my head.

"Good," she said, relaxing just a little bit. She was still on edge, though, so I didn't risk speaking. "We should probably wait to see if he'll show up before we do anything. If he doesn't, we'll go looking for him."

"Who put you in charge?" I asked. I said it in a joking way, but she didn't take it lightly.

"The second you suggested that Sage might be dead," she said, tensing up. "He is _not _dead, and we won't let him die. You can't say something like that about someone like it's no big deal."

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms defensively. "He's not dead, then."

Sunny nodded. "Good. And now, we wait."

She sat back down on Sage's bed and watched the spot I had been looking at.

The next five minutes were _very _awkward. There was no talking, no looking at each other . . . It was hell. I needed for there to be _some _kind of noise, but there would be no way we could talk without it becoming even more awkward than it already was.

I was desperate for something to happen. My mind went over to what Sunny said. I was just as worried as Sage as she was. I just handled myself in different ways. I didn't understand why people couldn't see that.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knocking at the door. "Sage," she said, "does your friend want to have dinner with us?"

Sunny's eyes widened, and she gave me a panicked look that said, "What the hell do we do now?!"

I shook my head to show that I had no idea of what the answer to that would be. Sage's mom jiggled the doorknob, but thank God it was somehow locked.

"Sage?" she asked, a little more nervously. "Are you in there?"

Just when I thought that his mother was going to kick down the door, the bright light had come back, and with it, Sage.

He quickly fell down to his knees, clutching his stomach. "J-Just a second, mom!" he called out quickly.

"Okay, honey!" his mom said in a relieved tone, walking away from the door.

"Dude!" I whispered. "Are you okay? What happened?!"

He shook his head, then realized that that was not a good plan. He reached out for a small trash bin next to his desk, and proceeded to get rid of his lunch.

Sunny got down to Sage's level, and rubbed his back while he continued to be miserable.

"Gross . . ." I mumbled to myself while it was happening. Sunny glared at me, and at the same time, I felt what I guessed to be some kind of psychic energy hit me across my face.

"Ow!" I winced.

Sage seemed to be done throwing up. He coughed a few times. Sunny asked, "Are you alright?"

Sage nodded. He covered his mouth with his hand and mumbled, "That's embarrassing . . ."

"It's fine," Sunny said, but I couldn't help but agree with Sage internally. "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

He nodded again. "Yeah. But why don't I go get rid of this real quickly?" He stood up, and I noticed that his body was shaking.

"Do you want any help?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said, unlocking the door. "I'll be back in a second."

He walked out of the room, and we waited for him to return.

"What do you think happened?" Sunny asked me.

"Well how am _I _supposed to know?" I asked.

"You saw more than I did!"

"And he saw more than me. Let's just _wait_." I made sure that the last part of my sentence was spoken clearly and precisely.

Sunny crossed her arms, and winced as she accidentally touched the gauze.

Sage came back into the room with a now clean waste basket. He tossed it back to where it was, and locked his door.

He walked over to where Sunny was, and took her wrist. He started to fiddle with her watch. "Okay," he said, mainly focused on moving different parts of the watch around, "so here's what happened . . ."

* * *

**Sage: Did you _have _to make me throw up?**

**Starsea: Yes. I actually did.**

**Storm: Let's get this done with so that we can go look around some more! Mr.001, here is your smiley face! :-) **

**Starsea: Species Unknown, here is your emoticon! :-)**

**Sage: Garner4444, here's yours! :-)**

**Sunny: And Vulpix411, here's your smiley! :-)**

**Starsea: Don't forget! You guys can request a character to respond to your review, and you can request a specific character to give you your emoticon!**

**Sunny: You can ask for a specific emoticon, as well, and Starsea will do her best to give it to you!**

**Storm: You can ask us (the characters) and Starsea questions directed at each of us individually, too.**

**Sage: Please don't forget to review! Reviews give Starsea the motivation to give you more chapters fast!**

**Starsea: Have a wonderful day! See you next time!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Sage

**Sunny: Is . . . is this what I think it is?**

**Storm: I think so . . .**

**Starsea: Behold! Quite possibly my fastest update for a story! I'm on a _roll_!  
**

**Sage: Did she have coffee today?**

**Starsea: I hate caffeine! Let's respond to some reviews! Guest, thank you very much for the review! Is this soon enough for you? Let's hope so!**

**Sunny: She's so hyper . . . Mr.001. Thanks for reviewing! No big deal if you don't have a question, too.**

**Storm: Our next review comes from Species Unknown. Thanks for clarifying (I was kind of confused, there . . .) Let's hope if we can clear some things up with this chapter!**

**Sunny: Garner4444! Um . . . Storm?**

**Storm: Yeah. I want to hit my head right now. Starsea has some mean things planned for me later on. I feel like she's going to be only torturing me!**

**Starsea: Hey! You're just the one who I've thought of the most things to happen to! I'm working on a lot of other things for Sunny and Sage, too!**

**Sunny, Sage: HEY!**

**Starsea: Thanks very much, Garner! I love that you love the rising action! I'm doing my best!**

**Sunny: And lastly, is Gunre The Swedish Spartan! No worries on missing a chapter, by the way! We don't mind. **

**Sage: You'll be able to see if you're right later on. Not _quite _yet, but fairly soon!**

**Sunny: Maybe I _do _have some problems with death! Maybe you've just given Starsea a horrible idea for later on! Maybe she's already had it! Oh no . . . I'm in trouble now . . .**

**Starsea: Thank you, Gunre! And this one isn't _nearly _as short as the last one, so we hope you'll have a lot more quesitons! I hope you like it!**

**Sage: So . . . now what? We're out of the writing room, now what do we do?**

**Starsea: RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! *Runs*  
**

**Storm: She's very hyper right now . . . I'm _sure _that she was slipped something.**

**Sage: We're off!**

**Storm: Anyways, Starsea does not own Pokemon. She owns Sunny. The original idea for Sage and I were created by both Starsea and her two friends, and are based off of them. She owns the idea for Three Presents.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Sage**

It took me a moment to remember what I was doing with the watch, so it also took me a moment to remember that I was supposed to be telling the story of what had just happened to me.

_"Nah," _I thought to myself. _"Let's just let them see what happened."_

Sunny's watch made a little beeping noise as it turned on fully. She looked at it for a moment before asking, "How did you do that?!"

I rubbed the back of my head. "I must be a genius!" I said. "I'm kidding. I'll tell you in a minute. Storm?"

He stuck his hand out at me, somewhat reluctantly. I fiddled around with it for a few seconds. "They just weren't made _quite _right, so I was told how to fix them."

"By who?" Sunny asked.

I frowned as I tried to recall the events that had just taken place. I was still just a _bit _fuzzy. The trip really surprised me, and I didn't like being surprised like that. It made me think weird.

"Hmm . . . someone," I said, deep in thought. I'd finished with Storm's watch, which also made a beeping noise.

"There we go!" I said.

Storm frowned when his watch had activated. I grinned and waited.

"So where were you?" he asked me. Again, I'd forgotten about that.

It actually just made me smile even wider, even though I wasn't happy about going back. "I'll show you in a second!" I turned towards the door and called out to my mom, "I'll be out in a couple of minutes, okay?"

She didn't respond, and frankly, I really didn't care at the moment. I sighed, and looked at all of the gears on my watch.

"Okay," I mumbled. "So, let's see here . . ."

"Sage, just tell us!" Sunny said.

"It'll be a whole lot easier if you trust me on this," I told her. "I really wasn't told all too much, and all I really know is that you were right on the whole Pokemon thing, even though it's freaking impossible."

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "But it's not impossible at all. It's insane, and I _really _don't like it." I looked her in the eyes. "Twist the dial clockwise one time. It should – there you go!"

Her eyes widened as light erupted out from the watch. It looked like a movie set in the future.

"It should act just like a touch screen. There are a lot of different options, but there's one I want you to go to. First though . . . Storm," I said, turning to him, "you go ahead and push down the buttons in this order. The top right, bottom left, and then the bottom right. Got it? It shouldn't be too hard to remember."

He tapped the buttons down as I said each one aloud. I'd gotten ahold of his curiosity, and he listened. His screen did the same thing that Sunny's did, and he stared in awe at it as well.

"Okay. So now, go ahead and flip through the options until you come to one that should say, 'L'. That's the one." I went ahead and got my watch ready to go. "So to start any option, you just touch the face of the watch. And that's it."

"D-Does it hurt at all?" Sunny asked nervously.

I thought for a second. "Well . . . huh . . . it's over pretty quickly, but you have to be ready for it. It kind of just jerks you away."

"So . . . it's like a rollercoaster?" Storm asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I guess – _and _he's gone . . ."

Storm had disappeared in a flash of light. Sunny blinked in surprise.

"Where did he go?!" she demanded. "H-He was just . . . and then he just . . ."

I nodded. "It's an easy way to escape from something scary. Only you'll end up in the same spot you were before, so that's a drawback . . ."

She looked back down at her watch and gulped. "Is it safe? Will Storm be okay?"

"Sunny. Look at me. I'm standing here, right now. Does anything look off about me? Does it look like I've lost an arm, or a leg, or that I've gone insane with trauma? No. He's fine, and you'll be fine. Do you want to know how I know that he's fine?"

I took my watch and got rid of the screen. I pressed down on a gear – at least it looked like a gear – on the side of my watch. I spoke. "Are you okay? Push down on the button on the left side of your watch. It's like a radio."

We waited for a couple of seconds, before Storm's voice came out from my watch. _"Where the __**hell **__is this, Sage?!"_

"_And _he's fine!" Sunny's eyes widened when Storm had spoken. I brought the screen back and went through my options before coming back to the one that said "L".

"Ready?" I asked Sunny. I didn't wait for her answer, and I tapped my watch.

A second later, it felt like I was in a space full of light, and I was just going incredibly fast. It felt like I had just been fired out of a cannon or something.

I _really _hoped that I would not puke again . . .

A second later, I was face first on the ground. But to be honest, it really didn't look like the ground. It was _very _misty looking, and I could barely see two feet in front of my face.

"Storm?" I called out. "Where are you?"

"What the hell?!" I heard. I rolled my eyes and carefully walked over to where his voice came from.

"You there?" I asked, when I thought I was a couple feet away.

I heard him jump. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"How was I supposed to know where you were?" I yelled back at him. I tried to use my powers to see my surroundings. "Everything's really fuzzy."

"Where are we?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I . . . was never _really _told that . . ." I said, chuckling nervously.

I'm sure that he rolled his eyes at me, although it all just looked like a huge blur. "Okay," he said after a few seconds. "Why is it so foggy?"

"I don't know," I said. "It wasn't this bad a few minutes ago."

A couple moments later, we both heard a voice ring out from nowhere. It felt weird, though. It sounded almost robotic. "Oh good!" the voice said. "You're all here!"

It was very high pitched and childlike, and I didn't recognize it. The mist seemed to just fall to our feet. It took me a second for my eyes to adjust to the sudden change. It looked like we were in a pocket of pure air within the mist. It looked to be about twenty feet on all sides.

"Um . . ." I heard behind me. I turned around, and I could see Sunny standing there. Her back was turned away from us.

I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and the weird thing was that she was smiling. She didn't look scared at all.

"Whoa . . ." Storm said. I looked over at him. He was looking behind Sunny. I took a peek.

"Wait a sec . . ." I said. "Whoa" was definitely right. Storm was looking at Sunny, too.

"You don't have a twin, do you?" he asked the version he'd been looking at.

I could see her shake her head no. The version I was looked at got a little closer to my face.

"Sage," Storm said, "stay away."

_"Suggestion ignored," _I thought. "Hello," I said, smiling back. "Which one are you?"

"Sage, stop it," Sunny said.

I ignored her suggestion as well. "I don't _think _I remember seeing you."

The "creature" blinked at me. Its body began to shimmer, and change. It was my turn to blink, as the shimmering stopped, and I was looking at myself.

"Well, then . . ." I said, quietly. "There are a couple of them that you could be, at least that I know of. It's not an illusion, so that means that you actually _did _change what you look like, and there are only –"

The creature crossed its arms. _"Oh, do you __**have**__ to analyze __**everything**__?" _it demanded. The weird thing was that the words had just shown up in my head. It didn't open its mouth to speak at all.

"Sage, stop talking. Got it?" Storm said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly felt it being closed again. My throat started to feel kind of weird. I coughed into my sleeve and squinted, confused.

_"I just don't want you saying any more __**boring **__things, okay?" _the creature said to me, telepathically.

My eyes widened when I'd realized that it had made it so I couldn't say a word out loud. Despite knowing this, I still tried to speak, but not a freaking sound would come out.

_"I've just numbed you enough so you can't speak," _it said. _"It's not permanent. Do you understand?"_

I folded my arms and nodded. It nodded back, and then looked at Sunny and Storm, who both flinched a little bit.

It breathed in and out a few times, and then it coughed and started to hum.

Both of my friends backed up a step.

The creature began to speak very rapidly, "Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3 . . . No wait . . . This is Channel Five with the weather, back to you, Tom! Houston we have a problem . . . Voices are so funny, aren't they?! I can talk normal just like this –" It pointed upwards, "—but if I'm not careful it'll come out _high and squeaky like this_!"

"What the hell are you?!" Storm demanded.

It tilted its head. "Didn't my little friend tell you?" It put a hand down on my head. I pushed it back off quickly. "My no _fun _friend just visited me and my other friends! We're what you would call 'Legendary Pokemon.'"

"Y-You're a Pokemon?" Sunny stammered, confused.

It nodded. "Yup! I'm a Mew! It's nice to meet you in person, Sunny and Storm! My other friends are busy at the moment. But that doesn't really matter all too much. I'm the one you'll be talking to the most!"

_"There we go," _I thought. _"I am officially screwed . . ."_

"What do you mean?" Storm asked. "What exactly is going on?"

Mew crossed its arms. "Your eggs haven't hatched yet? Well, your powers have activated, right? Yeah. They definitely have. Anyways, we brought you those gifts because you and your friends are very special."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sunny asked.

"All of the people in existence have something very special about them. Those things can come out in the form of 'powers.' For example, Storm's electric abilities. People normally have to make their powers mature on their own to the point where they can use them, and that can take _forever_! But because of us, we were able to make all of your powers mature rapidly. That means that you can use them sooner!"

"What does this have to do with _anything_?" Sunny asked.

The Legendary Pokemon seemed to get a little depressed. "Our world was created out of a very strong power. Meaning, the belief that we existed was so powerful, that the Pokemon world had actually sprung into existence somewhere else in the universe. Without that belief, I wouldn't even be here."

"What's the problem?" Storm asked. "This isn't going to be like some kind of Santa story about how all of the kids have to believe in order to make Santa happy, is it?"

"You should write a book, Storm!" Mew said. "But no. Unfortunately, it's not as simple as that. _Someone _has been taking Pokemon right out of their homes. They're being transported to your world. That is not a good thing. It's not good _at all_ . . . There will be panic on both of our worlds, and it will not be good for any Pokemon or human in the slightest.

"Your people know how to live without Pokemon. Although sometimes there can be issues, your society has managed to keep itself alive. On our world, Pokemon help us with many different tasks, and we Legendaries watch over everyone. We keep the balance in check, and we intervene when something bad happens.

"We would come to stop what is happening on your world, but bring a Legendary Pokemon there is very dangerous for everyone involved. When a normal Pokemon goes through, it can be horrible. But when a Legendary goes through, the stress is too great, and we could end up ripping your whole world apart. I don't want that to happen! So in order for us to stop this, we've activated your gifts, and we've given you a Pokemon to protect yourselves. These Pokemon haven't hatched yet, so they won't have any adverse effects on them.

"In a nutshell, we're asking you to catch the Pokemon you find – you'll find an option for that on your watches – find the people who are doing this to our world, and do your best to stop them."

"How are we supposed to do that?!" Sunny demanded. "We're teenagers! We aren't even in high school yet!"

Sunny glanced over at me, and then revised her sentence, "Storm and I aren't even in high school, and Sage is . . . how old are you again?"

I held out two fists in front of my face. I showed ten fingers, and then followed that up with two.

"Twelve years old! Why didn't you say that out loud?"

I glared at Mew. It turned around and rolled its eyes. "Not yet!" It turned back towards Sunny. "I know it's a lot to ask, but that's why we've offered you an out with the pills we gave you. At any time you want to 'opt out of the game' if you will, you can just take a pill, and that's it. You're done. I can't guarantee your _world _will be okay, though, but you'll be done."

Sunny swallowed, and decided not to say anything else. Storm frowned. "And do you have_ any _idea on who's doing this?"

Mew shook its head. "Nope! Not a clue! But we'll help when we can. We'll do our best to assist you when you need any kind of help at all."

I tapped Mew on the shoulder several times, before I got it to look at me. I pointed to my mouth.

"Read my lips," I mouthed out. "Why are you here?"

"Just talk, Sage! This is serious!" Storm said. I hit myself in the face.

Mew turned back to Sunny and Storm. "He can't talk," it said. "He was being really boring, so I took away his voice for a while."

"What?!" Sunny yelled. "Give it back to him! You have no right to do that!"

Mew shook his head. "He'll just say boring things, again! You have to be _fun_! But he did have a good question. We're here right now – in what you might call Limbo, or a world between worlds – because it's dangerous for us, even in our own worlds right now. We still don't know who's been taking the Pokemon into your world, but they've captured a couple of us Legendaries, such as Suicune, Regice, Latios . . . it's not good. Meloetta, Jirachi, and Azelf have all gone missing, too, but we can't say for certain if they've gone into hiding somewhere else, of if they've been captured. This place is a safe haven for all of the Legendary Pokemon. If we leave here, who _knows_ what would happen."

Mew shuddered at the thought.

"But that's all I can say about all of this. Just . . . think about it. Let me know if you want to help us. Please?"

Had I not been so nervous about the whole "saving the world" thing, I would have been extremely mad at Mew for using a copy of my body for speaking the entire time. Sunny looked at Storm, who looked back at her. I'd felt like I'd become an extra character for a moment, but then she looked back at me.

"We'll . . . think about it, okay?" she asked Mew.

Mew nodded. "Thank you so much. We'd be really happy for your help."

Alright. By then, I was very annoyed at Mew. I tapped it on the shoulder again.

"What is it now?" Mew asked me. I pointed back at my mouth.

"Oh _yeah_!" Mew said. "And you have to get back to your mom, right?"

My eyes widened at those words. _"Crap . . ." _I thought. Mew giggled and paused for a second. I sighed when I found that my voice had returned.

"Now," I said, frantically tapping buttons on the watch, "I'm interested –"

"Big words take up time!" Mew whined.

"I'm _interested_," I repeated, "but I have to go deal with my _possibly _screaming mother right now. I'll see you both back at my house."

And then I pressed the face of the watch.

* * *

**Sage: Let's hope that you've all enjoyed that . . . All ofthe explaining, and me losing my voice.**

**Storm: Mew will be messing around with Sage for a _long _time, I'm sure.**

**Starsea: On with the emoticons! Guest, here is your emoticon! :-)**

**Sunny: Mr.001, here is your smiley face! :-)**

**Storm: Species Unknown, your smiley. :-)**

**Sage: Garner4444, here is your emoticon! :-)**

**Starsea: And Gunre, here is your smiley face! :-)**

**Sage: When you review, you have the option to choose which of us (us being the characters, and Starsea) responds to your review!**

**Sunny: You may also choose which emoticon you receive! Starsea will do her best to give it to you! Like the reviews, you can choose which one of us gives it to you!**

**Storm: You can ask any one of us any question you want to, be it about the story, the Writer's Room . . . anything at all!**

**Sage: And don't forget that reviewing keeps Starsea hyper enough to write out chapters this freaking quickly! **

**Starsea: I AM NOT HYPER!**

**Storm: Anyways, we'll see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Storm

**Starsea: Holy crap, there were a lot of reviews for the last chapter!**

**Sunny: Let's get on it, then!**

**Sage: The first review comes from Mr.001! Thank you very much. I'm glad that you liked it, even though Mew was mean.**

**Storm: I'm actually pretty excited for all the crap that Mew's going to give you.**

**Sunny: Next is Species Unknown! Yes. We all feel bad for Sage.**

**Starsea: But not me! I'm having a lot of fun writing this stuff out!**

**Sage: . . . That sounds a little bit sadistic.**

**Starsea: Be quiet! It's really fun to work all of this stuff out in my head!**

**Storm: Anyways, the next review comes from Gunre The Swedish Spartan! Sunny, you want to take this one over?**

**Sunny: Sure. I'm not really mad at you, but most of my anger is directed at Starsea. She gets ideas from anything. I'm not kidding.**

**Starsea: Oh come on! It's not like I'm constantly trying to figure out what's going to happen next!**

**Storm: Um . . . when you would walk to school, you would play scenes from your books in your head. Over and over again.**

**Starsea: It's just to get an idea of what would work out best! Oh, and thanks for the complement, and for the smiley! *Takes smiley***

**Sage: The next review is from Zach205. Starsea, you want to take this one?**

**Starsea: Sure! First off, thanks for reading the story! Secondly, I've always had a lot of trouble with certain things about story telling. The first would have to be explaining things from the character's point of view. I've had trouble explaining certain things to my peers in a way that would make sense, so that's always been difficult for me to show how my characters would react. There are a ****_ton _****of other things, but if I would say them all, it would probably fill up an entire page. But I'll do my best to improve! And thanks for the thumbs up! *Takes emoticon*. Wow! Lots of those today. Also, I'm glad that you enjoy the way that I change perspectives. **

**Sunny: We also enjoy talking outside of the story, too! Well, I guess we wouldn't really be here if we didn't, or at least if Starsea didn't.**

**Starsea: Hello Glacier and Ember! *Waves***

**Storm: Next off is Vulpix411! No problem if you miss reviewing chapters. We really don't mind.**

**Starsea: Also, I figured that I should let you know that I wasn't trying to rush. I just got really excited about writing that chapter. It was the first thing on my mind for a lot of the day. And . . . wait a second. Who's your favorite character? I would ****_guess _****that your favorite Pokemon is Vulpix, since that's in your name (but what do I know?!) and the only Vulpix character I think I've written was in Twisted Tails . . . hmm . . . But no promises on not hurting any of the characters.**

**Sage, Sunny: Hey!**

**Starsea: If I do it right, it can make for good storytelling! Don't blame me!**

**Storm: I can't really protest, I guess, since she's set on doing a lot of crap to me later on . . . Anyways, next we have Garner4444!**

**Starsea: Whoa, Garner! I know you like the story, but calm down! I'm not planning on giving up on this story! Really! I promise!**

**Sage: She's telling the truth. She has her mind set on going all the way to the end.**

**Sunny: Lastly, a review from IceePro!**

**Starsea: I'm glad you like the multiple universe idea! Also, as far as the whole "belief" thing, don't think too much about that. There are a whole lot of twists later on in the story. This one isn't _too _far off, but it might be acceptable, later. I don't want to say much else, since it'll be giving away a bit.**

**Storm: And I also made that comment because I thought it was a pretty dumb idea . . .**

**Starsea: Thanks for saying that I'm an amazing writer! That makes me feel awesome!**

**Sage: The question . . . Do I use my powers to cheat . . .? Hmm . . . _Possibly_.**

**Sunny: Sage!**

**Sage: But something like that hasn't happened yet! So I don't know what Sunny's planning as far as that goes!**

**Starsea: Like Sage said. Possibly. I won't tell!**

**Sunny: That's it with the reviews! Anyways, where are we now?**

**Storm: Hmm . . . this sign here says that we're nearing Sidetrack Forest. It keeps writers from writing. That's weird – Starsea?**

**Starsea: It looks awesome . . .**

**Sunny: Dang it, Storm! Never read the signs!**

**Storm: You asked where we are!**

**Starsea: *Walks in the direction of Sidetrack Forest***

**Storm: Crap. She won't stop writing, will she?!**

**Sunny: *Grabs Starsea's arm* Don't do it! You'll get distracted!**

**Starsea: But look at all the things inside! **

**Sage: Anyways, I'm going to ignore this. Starsea does not own Pokemon. She owns Sunny. Storm and I were created by both her and her two friends. We're all based off of them. She also based Three Presents off of another idea created by the three of them.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Storm**

"So what do you guys think we should do?" Sunny asked Sage and I. We had to stay in her room to talk, since her parents were back.

"I think we should do it," Sage said. "You know what Mew said."

Sunny nodded. She folded her arms and looked down at the ground. She sighed and shook her head.

"I just don't know," she said. "It just feels like too much. I don't think I could handle that kind of responsibility."

Sage nodded. "I agree. It does sound big. I think that this should be a unanimous decision. If one of us decides to do this alone, we don't know what could happen to them. Either we all do this, or none of us."

Sunny seemed to be thinking for a moment. "This is difficult. I think it would be the right thing to do, but I don't want to risk dying, you know? Storm, what do you think?"

I looked up at Sunny. To be honest, I had not been paying any attention to what she was saying. The hair on my arms were standing up, and my hair became particularly untouchable. My skin tingled, and it was all very distracting. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Whatever," I said quickly, hoping that it would fit in with the conversation. It didn't.

"What?" Sunny asked, confused at me. I shifted nervously in the chair I was sitting on. I rubbed my hand along my arm to try and calm myself down. "Do you think that we should do this? You know, find all the Pokemon?"

"I guess," I mumbled. I was starting to get irritated, and I didn't want to talk. I wasn't in the mood to make any huge decisions.

"This is serious," Sage insisted. "We really need to think this one through."

"Yes, maybe, no. I don't know. Can we just stop talking for a couple of minutes?" I snapped. Sparks went up my arms.

"We have to figure this out," Sunny told me. "We have to do this now."

"I know," I said. "Can we just be quiet for a little bit?"

Sage frowned. "Are you alright, Storm?" he asked.

I nodded a little too quickly. "Yeah. I'm fine."

I could see that it was starting to rain from Sunny's window. I sighed internally. I wasn't looking forwards to walking home in that.

"You sure you're alright?" Sunny asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay."

I folded my arms and tried not to fidget anymore. It almost felt the same as when I touched my egg for the first time, but it somehow managed to be even more irritating.

"Don't lie. What's wrong?" Sunny asked.

"Damn. You've seen through my ruse!" I said, jokingly. "I'm okay. Really."

"Storm," Sunny said, "you know that you can tell us if something's wrong, right?"

I nodded. "I know. I'm okay, though."

Sage looked at me intensely. I could tell that he was going to try and read my mind, so I went ahead and poked him in the forehead.

"Ow!" he said, touching the spot where I poked him.

"What? That _couldn't_ have been that bad," I said, smirking.

"You shocked me! That actually really hurt . . ."

"I did?" I asked, surprised. Thinking about it, the tingling feeling seemed to die down just a little bit. "Huh."

"But we _do _need to talk about this," Sunny said.

Sage shook his head back and forth to clear his mind. "I think we _should _do it, but I don't think it would be very safe."

"I'd assume so," I said. I saw lightning flash outside. It was kind of weird. Once I'd saw that, I decided that I actually _wanted _to be outside.

Sunny leaned back on her bed. "Hmm . . ." she mumbled. "Did it really have to be us? Couldn't they choose anyone else?"

Sage shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe they already tried. I don't know."

"What if they already tried?" Sunny said in wonder. It wasn't really a question. She seemed to be questioning the possibility of the scenario. "Maybe they did. But how many people out there could they ask?"

"Not that many, I'd assume," Sage said. "Then again, we all live in this town. What are the chances of that?"

"I'm sure that there are some places with a lot of people that could be like us, and other places with none," I said. I kept my eyes focused on the sky outside. "You wouldn't mind if I could open your window, would you?" I asked Sunny.

"Why would you want to?" Sunny asked. "It's pouring outside."

"That's _kind of _the point," I muttered. Sunny frowned and got up from her bed. She walked over to her window and looked outside.

"Seriously. It's raining _really _hard outside," she told me. "Why do you want to open the window?"

I shrugged and stood up. "Because it's raining really hard outside," I said.

Sage looked up at me and gave me a funny look. It didn't look like he was reading my mind, but it looked like he was just observing. He looked over at Sunny. "I'd do it," he said.

Sunny seemed a little reluctant, but she opened up the window. The charge from the storm outside hit me immediately, but it didn't seem to affect Sunny or Sage. The feeling was super weird, but it felt awesome, anyways.

"Happy?" Sunny asked me. She just seemed really confused.

"Sure," I said, walking over to the window. The closer I got, the better it felt. I stopped and looked out into the storm. It was really strange to be able to feel the electricity in the air. I went ahead and kneeled down to get a better view of the sky.

"Are you okay, Storm?" Sunny asked.

Sage got up and grabbed Sunny's arm. I guess she was going to try and tap me on the shoulder to see if I would respond.

I wouldn't have.

"Just leave him be for a bit," he said.

"What's –" Sunny started.

"Don't worry. Let's just keep talking," Sage said, pulling Sunny away from me. I'm pretty sure that it was a good call. I think I would've shocked her pretty bad. Keeping my eyes up at the sky, I put my hand out of the window to see what would happen.

The rain acted like a conductant. Sparks flew off my hand, and it helped keep the bad tingling feeling away. I guessed that I'd been storing a lot of electricity in my body ever since I woke up.

I smiled. It looked cool, and it felt cool, too. I flipped my hand over, and the sparks flew out like little darts.

My eyes flashed all around Sunny's yard, and then back up at the sky. It looked amazing, and it felt amazing to feel the rain on my skin. I looked down at the ground and frowned. It felt like there was something down there that the sparks wanted to go towards.

"What the heck is _that_?" I said to myself. There was something that also liked the rain just as much as me. I didn't know how I knew that, but I did.

"What's what?" Sunny asked. I ignored her and tried to remember the pattern that Sage had told me to use to activate the watch. It took me a moment, but it came back to me. I pushed down the buttons.

"What are you doing?" Sunny asked me. She got a little closer.

"Shh!" I whispered. "Wait a second."

I flipped through the options that were presented to me, while simultaneously scanning the yard for whatever was out there. I could see something poke its head out of a little bush along her fence. It looked like a large, round, blue mouse. I glanced over at my watch, and it came to the option I wanted. I tapped the face of the watch, and a tiny Pokeball seemed to form from a little hologram. It materialized, and fell into my upturned hand.

"Storm, what's going on?" Sunny asked. I could tell from her voice that she was getting nervous.

"One sec . . ." I pressed the button on the Pokeball, and it expanded. I grasped it in my hand, and tried to find a good angle to throw it from.

"Nope," I muttered. The window wasn't in the right place to throw it at the mouse accurately. Without thinking, I leaned out of the window.

"Storm! Get back in here!" Sunny snapped.

"Shh!" I said again. I was trying to find a good way to throw the ball. "Let's see . . ."

I held onto the windowsill with my left hand. I bit my tongue and brought my arm back. I brought my arm forwards and flicked my wrist, sending the ball out of my hand, straight for the Pokemon.

I'd always had pretty good aim, and it didn't fail me this time. The mouse was surprised, and didn't see it coming. It was quickly sucked into the ball with a red light. I got back inside of Sunny's room, and watched the ball carefully.

"What is going _on _Storm?!" Sunny demanded.

"One more second! I'm just seeing if I got it!"

I waited to see if the Pokemon would come out of the ball. It did not, and the ball was quickly sealed. I sighed.

"_And _done . . ." I stood up and ignored the fact that I was soaked.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Sunny asked.

I smirked. "I just caught a Pokemon."

Sunny didn't say anything for a second. "What now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Want me to go grab the ball from outside?"

I walked out of the room, ignoring stares from Sage and Sunny. I avoided Sunny's parents, but that wasn't too hard. They were in the computer room, coming up with new strategies on where to dig next.

I was sure that Sunny would get mad at me if I brought water back into her house, but I figured that she would just have to deal with it. Still, I tried to make it fast when I walked out into her backyard to take the Pokeball.

"Here it is," I said when I walked back into her room, holding the Pokeball out in front of me. "Should I open it?"

"How did you even know it was out there?" Sage asked.

I shrugged. "That was probably just luck." I tossed the ball over to him. "You guys can go ahead and check it out. After that, we should send it back to Mew."

I walked back over to the window and sat down. I closed my eyes and just listened. I could hear thunder sound out almost as soon as I'd done that.

"What the heck, Storm?!" yelled Sunny. I smirked and stopped listening to the two of them. I even ignored the Pokemon that was now in the room.

Although, after the storm was over, I knew I would have to make my choice. Would I forget, or would I capture Pokemon for the Legendaries? I knew _exactly _what my choice would be.

* * *

**Sunny: What do you know? Another Storm chapter.**

**Storm: You guys will get more later. **

**Sage: We know. How's Starsea doing?**

**Starsea: You know, I think that Sidetrack Forest is a little underrated! I can still write when I'm in here, but I'm just doing more real world things! Look! I learned how to play the ukulele!  
**

**Storm: She isn't kidding. That was all we've been hearing, lately.**

**Starsea: Emoticon time! Mr.001, here is your smiley face! :-)**

**Storm: Species Unknown, your emoticon! :-)**

**Sunny: Gunre the Swedish Spartan, here is your smiley! :-)**

**Sage: Zach205, your smiley face! :-)**

**Sunny: Vulpix411, here is your emoticon! :-)**

**Starsea: Garner4444, here is your smiley face! :-)**

**Storm: Okay. Last one. IceePro, here is your requested emoticon! ( o-o)**

**Starsea: I think that's a record for reviews for this story! Speaking of reviews, please remember to do exactly that! It keeps me on track!**

**Sunny: You can also request for a specific person to respond to your review, and you can ask a specific person to give you your emoticon!**

**Storm: You can request a certain emoticon, as well! It doesn't have to be a smiley face.**

**Sage: You may also ask one of us to answer any questions you may have. This includes Starsea, too.**

**Starsea: I think that's it! I'll see you next time!**

**Sunny: One second! Starsea's not going to be in town for a few days, and we don't know if she'll have internet connection! We doubt it, but she'll still try to write! We'll see you later!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Sunny

**Starsea: You guys had better be freaking happy about this chapter . . .**

**Sunny: Ignore her. She loved writing it.**

**Starsea: I had to do it all on a tablet, which is torture, for me.**

**Storm: On the bright side, we have internet connection! No matter how suckish it is.**

**Sage: Let's get this done with, shall we?**

**Sunny: Mr.001, thanks for the review! We'll keep doing our best!**

**Storm: Nextly, Gunre the Swedish Spartan! You're on the right track. It's kind of like that, for the most part. We're trying to keep this short, at the moment, so . . . Thanks for reviewing and stuff!**

**Starsea: Species Unknown! I'm still out of town, but I got this in, so I hope that this is a nice surprise!**

**Sage: Next is Barotte! Go ahead and check out Sunny's profile for more information on that! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Storm: WarpStar! I can't tell you what Pokemon we both are, but onto your question. The Writing Room is real inside of Starsea's mind, but it's technically not real physically.**

**Starsea: Next off is Howly Von Ashtar! That review means a lot to me! I'm really glad you like the story!**

**Sunny: And as far as what goes on in her head . . . Well, a lot of crazy stuff, I guess.**

**Starsea: I'll do my best to provide you guys with a lot of chapters to come!**

**Sunny: Lastly, we have IceePro! Starsea's been working really hard on improving her ability to describe, so make sure to keep telling her what she's not quite up to par with! She really appreciates it!**

**Sage: For the next part of the review!**

**Storm: Do we do that? Huh? I guess that I do it because they are basically the same person, so I get them pretty confused . . .**

**Starsea: I'm cutting this part short, because I want to be on this tablet for . . . Not too long. I don't own Pokemon, you know the drill!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Sunny**

Storm wasn't kidding when he'd said that he'd caught a Pokemon. The round, blue thing popped out of its confined space, and proceeded to make a mess out of my bedroom.

"Mar!" It squealed, running around. It quickly knocked over many of the books on my shelf, nearly took out a lamp, and used a stream of water that came from its mouth to completely soak Sage. Meanwhile, Storm continued to sit, staring at the sky like nothing was happening.

I grabbed the Pokeball and pointed the button at the ball of terror. A red light beamed out to it, and sucked it back into the confines of the ball.

"Well he really did catch one," Sage mumbled while trying to get some of the water off of his body. "You wouldn't happen to have a towel, would you?" he asked.

Because of all the things I'd seen lately, I wasn't too surprised by what I later learned was called a Marill. I nodded, in a _little_ bit of shock, and ran into the hallway to grab a towel from the cabinet.

"Sunny?" my mom called out to me. "What was that noise?"

I cringed and frantically flung open the cabinet for the towel. "N-Nothing, mom!" I yelled back to her. "I just tripped!"

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice seemed to be getting a little closer. I grabbed the towel quickly and shut the cabinet.

"I'm fine! No worries!"

"If you're sure. You don't have any bruises, do you?"

"Nope! I'm good!"

I didn't hear anything else from my mom, so I figured that I was good to go. I sighed and walked back into my room.

"Here you go," I said to sage, tossing him the towel. He grabbed it and dried himself off as best as he could, then stood on the it.

"Thanks," he said. "We should get that to Mew, huh?" he asked.

I nodded in reply and got my watch ready. I went through all of the different options on the watch, until I came to one that seemed right. It was just the regular beam of light. I put the Pokeball in it, and it just floated there, like it was in a tractor beam. A few seconds later, it fell out of the beam.

"That's weird," I said, catching the ball before it could hit the ground. "Why don't you try it, Sage?"

"I think it only works with Storm's watch," he said. I looked over at Storm. He was still sitting there, with a look of amazement and wonder on his face as he watched the sky.

I frowned and walked over to my friend. "Storm?" I tried, waving my hand in front of his face. "Are you there? Do you want to try this?"

He didn't answer. I could see the corners of his mouth twitch into a smiling form for a moment when the lightning flashed again. I squinted.

"Don't touch him," Sage said, grabbing my arm again.

"Why not?" I asked, pulling my arm away.

He gestured to Storm. "You'll get shocked. Remember when he poked me? I wasn't kidding when I said that it hurt." He pointed outside at the sky. "I'm petty sure that the storm outside is amplifying his powers."

"But why act like this?" I asked, snapping my fingers in front of Storm's eyes. He didn't even blink.

"I think he just needs to focus on the storm outside," Sage said, after some thought. "All the electricity in his body right now can't be particularly good for him, so I think that he needs to be focused on the storm so that he can let it take away some of that extra energy." He paused. "Or maybe he just really likes it. We can ask Mew about it later."

I kept my eye on Storm, but nodded anyways. I didn't like how he was acting, but if it was for his own good, I wouldn't protest. "Okay, then," I said, turning away from him. "I guess we should decide what we're doing, then."

Sage nodded, obviously satisfied. He stood back on his towel and closed his eyes. "Okay," he said, frowning in concentration. "Let's think about this. Do you have a pen and paper I could use?"

I nodded and took out a sheet of paper from an old journal of mine, and took a simple ball point pen off from my shelf. "Here you go," I said, giving Sage the two items.

He snatched them out of my hand and began to make a table.

"Let's see . . . Pros first," he said, kneeling to the floor for a hard surface. I leaned over his shoulder to see what he wrote.

_PROS_

_1. The Earth isn't overtaken by Pokemon._

_2. We get our own abilities that could very well be useful in more situations than the one we're presented with._

_3. Two worlds don't go completely out of balance._

_4. It might be interesting or even fun to help with._

_5. We get to have Pokemon to work with._

_6. The world doesn't go into a panic (If we're successful)._

_7. We don't have to forget all of this._

He proceeded to make a second list, which read:

_CONS_

_1. We have to fight._

_2. We will have a huge secret to carry around that we can't talk to anyone else about._

_3. We might get hurt/killed._

_4. We don't know what we're going up against._

I frowned as I watched him write. I didn't like anything on the second list, especially number 3.

"What do you think?" he asked. I swallowed and thought for a second.

"It . . . doesn't look too good," I said.

Sage shook his head. "Not really. But this might be the only chance the world gets. If we fight, that gives us _that_ much more of an advantage. Personally, I think that it seems like the best option."

"We might die if we help Mew, though," I argued. My body shook with fear.

"We might die if we don't," Sage retaliated. "Think about it. If it's not from the Pokemon, then what about crazy people who might start killing others because they think it'll give them the best chance at survival."

I didn't think about it like that. "Well . . . I just don't know."

"I think I'm going to have to go with Mew," Sage said after a bit. "I want to help, if it's what I need to do."

I shivered. "I think I need to think about it a little bit more," I said nervously.

Sage nodded back to me. "It's difficult. Plus, we'll have to see what Storm says after he can talk to us."

I held back a sigh of relief. I didn't feel ready to be making huge decisions like this. I just didn't feel like I could handle something like this. "Thanks," I murmured. Sage understood, but he said nothing. I stared at the ground a little shamefully. I knew I was being kind of selfish, but could you blame me? This was huge!

"So what kinds of books do you have?" Sage asked. He was pretty dry by then, so I didn't tell him he couldn't pick up any of my books. He started flipping through one of my books at random, but soon got bored of it, and tried another one.

I decided to look at some of the other functions on my watch. There was one that seemed to work like a very strong flashlight, and another that looked like it was a compass. A different feature caught my eye, though. It was a little button on theside of my watch that I hadn't noticed before.

I knew it wasn't the radio, since that button was on the other side of my watch. I went ahead and tried pushing the button down. Nothing happened. I frowned. Everything on the watch had its own purpose, so there was no reason why it shouldn't work.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my door open. It was my mom.

"Dad and I just got some big news," she said in her excited tone that she always used when she was getting to go on a dig. Sure enough, "One of the workers found an entire case of pottery where we were digging. Most of it is actually in fair condition. We'll need to leave early in the morning, so-"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "No problem, mom," I said with a half real smile on my face. "No worries. I'll see you in a few days, then?"

She nodded. "Just a few days. Then we'll be right back." She looked around the room. It was still a bit messy after the Marill went crazy. Sage was still a little wet, and you could tell. My window was still open, causing a few drops of rain to get in now and again, and Storm was still sitting there, as if he was catatonic.

I could tell that she was questioning my choice of friends, but she let it slide. "We'll start packing. I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," I responded. She turned out of the doorway, and shut the door behind her.

"That was kind of weird . . ." Sage mumbled. I chuckled half-heartedly.

"That kind of thing happens all the time," I explained. "All the time . . ."

Sage put a book he was looking at back on the shelf. "Is something wrong?" he asked?

I shook my head. "No. Everything's good."

Sage didn't seem too sure. "You told Storm that he could tell us anything. It works both ways, you know?"

I looked back over at the stormy haired teen. "I'm okay, Sage," I insisted. "I'm really fine."

"If you say so . . ." Sage mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't need his pity at all. This was how I'd been living for my entire life.

I decided to forget about the little scene we'd just had, and I walked over to Storm.

"It's getting late," I said to him in an attempt to snap him out of it. "You should be going home."

That didn't work at all. I tried several things, short of tapping him on the shoulder. I frowned. It really was getting late, and if he wanted to stay over, he would have to ask his parents.

"Sorry, Storm," I said quietly. I grabbed the window and slammed it shut. I could see that Sage had rolled his eyes at me, and I stuck my tongue back out at him.

It took a few seconds before Storm made any kind of change. He blinked a couple of times, then he looked me in the eyes. "What did you do _that_ for?" he whined, reminding me of a little kid.

I sighed. "You can stay here, if you want to. Just call your mom first. Then you can sit and watch the sky for as long as you want."

He kind of pouted for a second, but listened in the end. "Where's your phone?" He mumbled. I could actually see his hair standing straight up.

I pointed to my door. "There's one at the bottom of the stairs. It's a landline."

He stood up, almost tripped, and walked out of my room.

"You have a landline?" Sage asked.

"Yeah," I said. "What's wrong with that?"

"This," he said, folding his arms. I soon heard a loud pop, and our power went out.

* * *

**Starsea: How did you like it?**

**Storm: Onto the emoticons! Mr.001! :-)**

**Sunny: Gunre, here's yours! :-)**

**Sage: Species Unknown, here's your emoticon! :-)**

**Starsea: Barotte, here's your smiley face! :-)**

**Storm: WarpStar, here's yours! :-)**

**Sage: Howly Von Ashtar! :-)**

**Sunny: And IceePro, here's your emoticon! :-P**

**Starsea: Make sure to review! They keep me writing, even whrn I only have a tablet!**

**Sunny: You can choose which of us responds to your review, and which one of us gives you the emoticon at the end!**

**Sage: You can also request an emoticon, as well!**

**Starsea: Don't forget that you can also ask us questions, and you can direct it at a specific one of us!**

**Storm: See you next time!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Sage

**Starsea: Finally out of Sidetrack Forest, and we're in Vacation Farms!**

**Sunny: I like it here.**

**Storm: Starsea's going on vacation in a few days for three weeks, as some of you know, but she will have time to write, and internet connection.**

**Sage: I should also point out that updates might be slower, as this is the second month of Camp Nanowrimo this year.**

**Starsea: Let's get on with this! Mr.001! Thank you for reviewing! I'll keep doing my best to provide quality chapters for you, and everyone out there! I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger! We'll be getting more into Storm's problems later.**

**Sage: The next review is from Species Unknown! We're all sorry for the phone. May it rest in peace . . .**

**Storm: I was out in the storm for just a little while, but I already had some things going on when I was inside as well, so that didn't take it's normal effect. We'll also be getting more on that later.**

**Starsea: The next review comes from Howly Von Ashtar! That's my plan! I'm doing my best to solve everything at the _very _end! By that time, I hope you'll all have some kind of strong relationship with my characters, both the ones that are introduced at the moment, and later ones!**

**Sunny: We have good ideas on that! We'll also be getting into Evolution stones later. Starsea has a lot of things figured out as far as things like that go.  
**

**Stasea: I'm glad that we made your day!**

**Storm: Vulpix411! No worries about missing a chapter! We really don't mind! **

**Starsea: Also, I love to write, and sometimes I get bursts of inspiration as a moment's notice. That's why sometimes I'll get a chapter out very quickly, as I've been doing lately, and it really doesn't take me that long to write a chapter.**

**Sunny: Don't tell Starsea I told you this, but this one, and quite a few of the other ones that you guys seem to like, take a couple of hours to write.  
**

**Starsea: And don't be sorry! Hmm . . . Vulpine features. I know of Zorua and Eevee, though dogs and foxes are fairly closely related, as they're in the same Family as one another, so it could be Growlithe, so . . . Eevee or Growlithe, maybe? I'm kind of leaning towards Eevee, but . . . Hmm . . . I don't know for sure.  
**

**Sage: Isn't the whole "knowing things" thing kind of my thing?**

**Starsea: Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genus, Species. I'm writing a book about animals, so I know this kind of stuff. LAGOMORPHS!**

**Sunny: Someone make her shut up so we can keep going . . . Gunre The Swedish Spartan! All of us here hate writing on tablets. It took us five tries to upload the chapter due to internet connection, too . . .**

**Starsea: I will do my best to get these chapters out!**

**Sage: Lastly, Barotte! Everyone here loves responding to you guys, so you can ask us anything, and we'll try to respond! That's not always the case with some writers, which is just another way of doing their story, so that's okay.**

**Starsea: Your power went out . . .? Creepy . . .**

**Sunny: That ends the responding bit! Anyways . . .**

**Starsea: SHH! I'm almost done with this Agatha Christie book! She's amazingly awesome! You guys should read her books!**

**Sage: That's not advertising.**

**Storm: Not really . . .**

**Starsea: Quiet! *Lies down to enjoy book***

**Storm: *Sigh* She won't respond for several hours. Starsea does not own Pokemon. She owns Sunny . . .**

**Sunny: Hi.**

**Storm: . . . And Sage and I were created by her two friends, loosely based off of them, and tweaked around a bit by Starsea. The idea for Three Presents came from both Starsea and her two friends.**

**Sage: *Peers over Starsea's shoulder to read.* She also doesn't own a single Agatha Christie book.**

**Starsea: I love just reading them, and I'm fine with that! She's incredible!**

**Sunny: See you guys when we give out the emoticons!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Sage**

The light shining out of Sunny's window flickered on the other side of my closed eyelids. I groaned and squinted. I decided against that, and resigned to keeping my eyelids very tightly shut. I used my powers a little bit, to get the layout of the room in my head. Sunny was sleeping on her bed, Storm had fallen asleep by the window, with his head against the wall, and I was on the floor, a pillow behind my head and a blanket over my body.

It was surprisingly comfortable.

I frowned. There was something else nearby, but I didn't know what it was. It was completely foreign. I yawned, and the feeling that something else was gone. I stood up. When I was using my powers, everything looked like it was in some kind of night vision. Depending on my mood, the tint changed. It was blue, right now. Sometimes it was red, and other times it was green, yellow, and all sorts of other colors.

I soon forgot about the foreign "thing" in the room, and stood up. I blinked my eyes open, and covered them up with my hand. I blinked them a few more times, and I was finally able to handle the light, although it burned my eyes.

I turned around to keep the light out of my eyes. I didn't think that the others would be up soon, as I looked at my watch, and found that it was only about six o' clock. Since I really didn't have anything else to do, and I didn't feel like falling back asleep, I went ahead and decided to practice my telekinesis. I wasn't very good at it, yet, and I wanted to be able to make something float with my own will.

I looked on Sunny's bookshelf, and found a pencil. I went ahead and set it down on the floor and focused on it. Telekinesis was really weird. It was like you had to imagine yourself picking up the object, but you couldn't use your hands. It was like you were controlling a marionette. You have to weave your strings, attach it to the object, and pull them, all with your mind. At least this was _one _way to do it. There are a lot of different ways to do this, but this one was the easiest for me to do, at first.

I decided to practice by focusing the strings around my fingers, first. I started to create my strings, and did this by imagining that they were coming out of my fingertips.

It was a slow process, and by five minutes, I had managed to make very week looking strings. At least they looked weak with my "psychic sight," which wasn't really me looking at the string, but it was me feeling how strong the string was with my ability. It was kind of like echolocation, but with psychic waves, I made the strings weave around the pencil, then back up to my fingers. I had to keep all of my focus on the object in front of me, or else the strings would disappear.

I slowly lifted my hand. The pencil started to move, and I wasn't technically touching it. It raised maybe an eighth of an inch off the ground, before the strings broke, and the pencil came crashing down.

A chill ran through my spine when the pencil made the tiny noise. Even though I knew it wouldn't happen, I was afraid that the noise would wake someone up. As soon as that fear went through me, the wooden stick darted up to the ceiling, and stuck in it.

I blinked, and the pencil fell. I was surprised, because I didn't think it would be coming down. I reacted quickly, and caught it before it crashed to the ground.

"_What was that?" _I asked myself. I turned the pencil around in my hands. It was exactly the same, except for a little bit of plaster stuck on the tip.

I smirked a little sheepishly to myself. I wouldn't be telling Sunny about that anytime soon.

"Okay," I whispered to myself. "Let's try that again."

That time, I didn't try it with the strings. I tried to do it with a little bit of a different method. The strings method caused my own energy to deplete faster, but it was easier. The reason for this was that it was using my own energy, and though it was much easier to manipulate, it drained me much faster.

I would try and use the energy of my surroundings. Specifically the air. It does have its own kind of energy, and it wouldn't deplete me of my energy. The only problem was that it was much harder for me to use.

Instead of crafting strings, I would try to push the air from below the pencil, and raise it that way. I should rephrase that. I would try to use the energy from the air, and not the air itself.

I concentrated, but even after several minutes, which seemed to lengthen into a half an hour (it might've been. I don't know for sure.), I had gotten nowhere. I gave up, and closed my eyes.

Everything seemed different, after I'd gotten my powers. Before, I'd only seen the world through numbers, and patterns, and physics. But now, everything seemed so natural, and almost primal in its simplicity. I didn't really see wind as being caused by air pressure, but instead, it was just wind. It wasn't like I'd forgotten all of that stuff, though. I'd just put it to the side, and it didn't seem to matter _quite _as much.

I could feel a headache coming on from overusing my powers. I got into a comfortable sitting position. Keeping my eyes closed, I let my mind go elsewhere. I didn't try to think, which was still difficult. My mind was always working. It gave me complicated problems to think out, and even though I said that everything seemed simpler, my mind wouldn't just stop working like _that_.

But I liked the fact that my mind worked, it just wasn't helpful for calming down. I was just trying to achieve that balance of calm, and it seemed to be getting easier.

My mind flashed back to the foreign presence in the room, which I had to have been too foggy from the fact that I'd just woken up to realize might be dangerous, and I was immediately snapped out of my "meditation" of sorts. I stood up and tried to concentrate on the presence. It had felt much stronger earlier, and I was regretting practicing on that pencil. I'd deduced that it had to have been the fact that I'd wasted a little bit of my energy on that, and so less of it was going into my little map of mine.

I tried to pinpoint the location of the "thing," but my energy was wearing down very quickly. I needed to build up stamina later. My headache was getting much worse, and I could barely stand up.

"H-Hey Sunny?" I stammered through gritted teeth. I opened my eyes, and gave up on using my map. My head was throbbing, and I thought I was going to lose consciousness.

Sunny did not wake up, and I fell down to the ground, clutching my head. The thump seemed to do the trick, because Sunny was beginning to stir.

I inhaled and tried to use the map again, just to figure out an exact location of the "thing." I couldn't do it for another second, before I was almost positive that my head was going to explode.

"Sunny . . .?" I tried again. It was softer than before, and I could barely hear myself, due to the ringing in my ears. I put my hands over my eyes in an attempt to block out any light that might be contributing to my headache.

Sunny yawned and I could hear her sit up. "What is it, Sage?" she asked me. I opened one eye to look at her.

"I think . . . there's something here," I said quietly. I stood up, with a shaking feeling in my legs. I managed to keep my balance, even though the world spun around me.

That seemed to wake her up. "Is it the Pokemon?" she asked, looking around. "Did it escape?"

I thought of the possibility, and shook my head. "It's still in the Pokeball. I'm sure of it. I doubt that these are made to let the Pokemon escape with ease."

She nodded and looked around. "What is it, then?" I could see her smell something and she frowned. "But I do think you're right."

"What was that?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to ask anyways.

Sunny frowned, then shrugged. "I guess it's another part of my power," she explained. "Smell and stuff. But anyways, where is it?"

The headache had gone away a little, so I focused all the psychic energy I had left on the "thing." I tensed up my muscles to keep my thoughts away from the headache that was coming back with a vengeance, and concentrated on the foreign presence.

". . . In the closet," I mumbled after a few moments. Despite the stupid pain, I walked over to the door, and got a grip on the handle.

I couldn't make out any kind of noise, what with the pounding in my ears, but there was surely some. I cracked it open slowly, and then swung it open.

Sure enough, there was a creature in there. One that looked very familiar.

Its silver body came skidding over to Sunny's bed, and proceeded to jump onto it with incredible speed.

It decided to tackle Sunny down to the bed, its paws on her chest. Sunny gasped in surprise. The creature looked into her eyes, its rabbit-like ears hanging down above Sunny's eyebrows, and its tail hanging down. It hadn't used too many of its muscles, quite yet, so I was surprised later on that it could move like that at first.

Sunny blinked, and I'm sure that the creature had some kind of smile on its face.

"Eevee!" it squeaked. It laid its head on Sunny's chest, and soon fell asleep. The whole thing happened so fast, that I didn't have much time to be too surprised. Sunny kept her eyes off of the creature, and then carefully wrapped her arms around its small, fragile body. She stared it down, even though it didn't have its eyes open to see her.

She stroked the small of its back carefully. It had a mane with fine hairs, not quite developed into full fur. It was silver and cream colored. It looked very soft.

I opened my mouth to speak. It was surely Sunny's Pokemon. I shut it quickly. Sunny wouldn't have heard me. A light smile crossed her face, and she held the Pokemon closer.

I sat down on the ground, as the headache had become too much for me to handle. After a moment, I heard Sunny say something, but I couldn't make it out.

"What?" I asked, looking up at her. Maybe reading her lips would help.

She looked into my eyes, and then back down at the Pokemon. She opened her mouth to repeat what she'd said, "I'm in."

* * *

**Sunny: Let's do this without Starsea. Mr.001, here is your emoticon! :-)  
**

**Storm: Species Unknown, here is your smiley! :-)**

**Sage: Howly Von Ashtar, here's yours! :-)**

**Sunny: Vulpix411, here's your smiley face! :-)**

**Sage: Gunre The Swedish Spartan! Here's your smiley face! :-)**

**Storm: And Barotte, here's your emoticon! :-)**

**Sage: That's it! We will respond to your reviews, and you can ask any one of us specifically to respond to it!**

**Storm: You can also ask any one of us questions, too!**

**Sunny: At the very end, you'll get a smiley face, or any emoticon you specify. You can ask for a certain character to give it to you, too!**

**Storm: Please don't forget to review! It gives Starsea good ideas for writing!**

**Sunny: See you next time!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Storm

**Starsea: This one was a little bit weird for me to write. I'm not really sure why, but tell me what you think. I'm focusing more on the character development for this chapter and the last couple of chapters.  
**

**Sunny: Starsea's having fun at Vacation Farms, on a side note.**

**Starsea: I'm still writing this story, though. Actually, you'll be getting updates much more frequently for this story, I think.**

**Storm: Let's get on with this!**

**Sage: Mr.001! Thanks for reviewing the story! I'm glad you thought that it was a good chapter.**

**Sunny: Next is Gunre The Swedish Spartan! You'll see if they hatched or not!**

**Starsea: The next review comes from Howly Von Ashtar! Yep! It's shiny!**

**Sunny: We're more of "partners" than parent and child.**

**Starsea: Actually, I had an interesting idea for much later on in the story, as far as her Eevee goes.**

**Sunny: Not saying a word, though!**

**Sage: I really do need more practice, but not really exercise, but it would probably be good, anyways. I need mental practice.**

**Storm: You'll see me a lot in this one, because I'm narrating! I think I'm a shift out of character, though. But that's not my fault.**

**Starsea: I have a note on my other stories in my profile. I'm sorry! I just really love writing this one! I'll get to them later!**

**Storm: The next one comes from Vulpix411! Yeah, her Pokemon is Eevee.**

**Sunny: I'll get Starsea to keep me safe!**

**Starsea: That wouldn't make for a good story, but I can make one _little _promise which is that she won't be_ too _badly hurt at one given time. Plus, if I'm hurting her, I'm hurting myself . . .**

**Sunny: Stardastarly! We're really glad you like the concept, and it's cool to know that more people like it!**

**Starsea: Yay! We like new people!  
**

**Storm: We know, Starsea.**

**Starsea: Next we have Species Unknown! I love Eevees! They're one of my favorite Pokemon! I want one too!**

**Storm: Also, Starsea responded to your message, and wants to talk to you more about it.**

**Starsea: Yay!**

**Sage: Next we have Warpstar! Thank you very much for your review! We're glad you like the story, and we'll do our best to keep it going until the end!**

**Sunny: And you have a question, too! . . . . No. No I do not.**

**Storm: Not like that.**

**Sunny: Let me throw up now.**

**Storm: Anyways, now that images are forever burned into my mind, Garner4444! Oh, it's Sunny's question.**

**Sunny: I don't really know. I think it's a combination of foxy, dog-like, rabbit-like . . . The list goes on and on. Probably more of a fox, I suppose.**

**Starsea: *Gasp!* We're done with that! I'm having a great time at Vacation Farms, and I'm seeing lots of cool things, and I've met cool people (I won't tell you who, though! HAHAHA!)**

**Sunny: We're gonna cut this short, too, since it's night time at Vacation Farms! Starsea doesn't own Pokemon! She owns me (because she is me!). Storm and Sage were created after they were created by and based off of her two friends, and tweaked a little by her. They came up with the basic idea of Three Presents together (it actually started off as a game!) and it was fleshed out by Starsea!**

**Starsea: See you!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Storm**

My head was buzzing, and everything that had been said a second ago just went straight through me. "So . . . could you try explaining that once more?" I asked Sunny.

The whole night before had just been a huge blur, and I'd woken up with a little bit of a sore neck, a weird sensation going through my whole body, and a freaking Eevee sitting on Sunny's lap.

She sighed. It had probably been the third time she tried to tell me, and each time she dumbed it down even more. "You were acting weird. You destroyed our phone – which might be good in the long run for me, since my parents are thinking of getting a better phone now – and my egg hatched. Oh, and you also caught a Pokemon which you have to send back to Mew."

For the third time, I nodded in understanding, my eyes on the ground, attempting to completely comprehend exactly what Sunny was saying. Like I said, the whole night had been a complete blur, and I was having trouble remembering exact details, so Sunny told me exactly what happened.

The problem was that the buzz I was having, although I liked it, seemed to be affecting my short term memory. It just kind of took over my mind for a few moments after I'd hear something, and that something would be erased.

Once again, it passed through me, and I only got a few bits and pieces, but I'd gotten the gist of it. I nodded to mask my _hopefully _temporary problem.

Instead of listening to anymore of the conversation, I kept my eyes on the shiny colored Eevee in front of me. It was very small, at least compared to Sunny's Eevee form, and its fur looked much silkier. The color was less defined, I suppose you could say, since I was having a _little _bit of trouble seeing the difference in the shading of the scruff, and the rest of its fur.

"Boy or girl?" I slipped out without thinking. It shouldn't be a hard answer for me to remember.

Sunny looked down at her Eevee and frowned. I guessed that she was embarrassed to check, but she wouldn't have to.

"Boy," she said quietly. It would be a little while before I figured out how she knew that.

I figured that she'd just guessed, and let it slide for that moment.

"Did the other eggs hatch?" Sage asked no one in particular. He stumbled a little on his way to the closet, and opened it slowly, in fear that more Pokemon would rush out and glomp us before we had any time to react.

Neither of our eggs were broken even slightly. It made me wonder why Sunny's egg had hatched before ours.

"Huh," he mumbled, closing the closet door. He looked back at us, though it was pretty pointless. I probably wouldn't really pay much attention to the whole situation, at least not with the buzzing in my head, and Sunny was too transfixed on her new partner to really notice Sage, either.

Sage walked back to where we were positioned, and sunk to the ground. I didn't know what had happened while I was out, so I had no idea why he looked so exhausted.

"What's his name?" Sage inquired, pointing to the Eevee on Sunny's lap. At this, she looked up.

"Don't know," she said, thinking. "Hmm . . ."

"Oh God, don't say something like 'Fido,' okay?" I said quickly. Names like that just sounded much too cliché to me.

"I wasn't planning on it," Sunny said. She thought for a few more moments. "How about Silver?"

"That'll work," I said. The buzzing feeling sent a wave throughout my entire body, and that short conversation was lost to me.

I shook my head. It felt like I was gaining energy rapidly, which I loved, but I didn't like the cost that came with it.

I remembered that Sunny said that I could tell her and Sage anything, and though I felt a little nervous doing so, I knew it was probably important to bring up. "Hey Sage?" I asked, since I figured he would be the best one to talk to, since he knew so much.

He turned towards me and looked me in the eyes. "Yeah? What's the matter?"

My words were leaving me in the buzzing feeling, too, so I knew I had to speak up right then, or I might not be able to say what I needed to say.

"I keep getting this weird feeling," I started, "and it's getting hard to really think straight, I guess you could say. It's . . ." I hesitated. I really didn't want to worry them, but it could be important to know about this now. "It's like I can't remember things from a couple minutes ago. I'm sure it'll go away soon, though." I made sure to say the last part so I wouldn't draw too much of the conversation my way.

Sunny gave me a look that said "concern." She was obviously worried, and I'd begun to regret even speaking in the first place.

Sage just frowned. He looked me in the eyes, and it appeared as though he was staring into my mind.

He pressed his thumb and index fingers to his temples, and swayed to his right for a second, before he shook his head and looked back at me.

"Down," he said, pointing to the ground.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, confused. Sure, I didn't want to be forgetting things, but I didn't want him looking in my head.

He seemed to sense my discomfort, and put his hand out in front of him.

"Down," he tried again, this time pointing at me, then the ground. I felt some kind of force on top of me, and my knees automatically buckled to keep myself from being crushed. Sage got down on his knees to stay at my eyelevel.

"The hell was that?" I demanded. I didn't know that Sage had gotten better with his powers since I'd seen them.

"Shh . . ." he said, concentrating on my eyes. He looked exhausted, and I didn't know why he was doing this.

"What's going on?" Sunny asked, watching us closely.

I had no clue, so I didn't answer. He crossed his arms. "Let me try something," he muttered so quietly that I wasn't sure that I'd heard him.

I didn't hear him. It went through my head in an instant.

Because of that, it was extremely surprising when his eyes closed, and his head nodded forwards, as if he was asleep.

I blinked in surprise and looked over at Sunny. "Did he just –" I started, thinking that maybe he'd passed out.

Well that was very wrong.

I gasped for breath as I felt something very strange inside of my mind. I gritted my teeth and clutched the sides of my head.

I was one hundred percent sure that it was Sage.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him through gritted teeth.

I didn't hear Sunny yell back at me. It felt like I was losing control, and I _really _didn't like that.

A couple seconds later, he was out of my head, and I fell back, breathing hard. It took me a few seconds before I could sit back up. "Now _why _would you do that?" I asked Sage, who was breathing hard too, but was in a sitting position.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do," Sage explained quickly. He saw the look I was giving him, and he said, "I didn't like that anymore than you did."

"Am I the only one who doesn't get what just happened?" Sunny asked. I was surprised that her Eevee was still sleeping.

Sage stood up, and started pacing back and forth. "I think I was just inside his head," he mumbled quickly. He began to ramble on and on about random things I didn't really understand. He suddenly stopped and closed his eyes.

"Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen . . ." he said between short breaths. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

"He was inside your head?" Sunny asked me, dismissing Sage's weirdness as one of his quirks.

"I guess," I said, standing up. The buzz seemed to have gone away partially, which was nice.

Sage was continuing on with his mumbling, and I had to ask him, "What the heck are you doing?"

Sage looked me in the eyes. He said the next bit so fast that I barely picked it up. "It helps me calm down when I get nervous, or really excited, or . . . it just helps me calm down." He went back to his weirdness. "Aluminum, silicon, phosphorus, sulfur, chlorine, argon . . ."

He looked panicked. I frowned as I watched him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, no, maybe . . . I don't know. Maybe, though," he said.

Sunny and I knew he wasn't okay. Maybe it was because he'd just been inside my head. _I_ didn't even really know what it was really like in there.

The buzz filled my head, blocking my thoughts from manifesting into comprehensible ideas, only it was the buzz that gave me the answer.

"Do you feel it?" I asked him. He kept his eyes locked onto mine.

". . . Do you know what it is?" he asked quietly after a few seconds.

I shook my head. "No clue," I said. This just seemed to worry him more. I realized my mistake a second too late, because I could see Sage starting to tear up a little.

"H-Hey," I stammered. Comforting people wasn't really my forte. "You'll be fine, got that?"

He nodded, but he still looked very nervous to me. I was really wishing that Sunny would get over here and help me, but she was too busy with Silver.

"Are you two okay?" she asked us.

I nodded. "We'll be fine." Sage didn't look too sure. He started fidgeting, and it looked like he was positive that something horrible was going to happen to both of us.

"Sage," I repeated, "we'll be fine. Understand?"

Sage looked me in the eyes again to check my sincerity. He nodded, but was shaking. I saw him wince and put his hand to his head.

Was it hurting him? Sure, I was having problems with my memory and stuff, but I wasn't actually in _pain_.

"Hold out your hand," I told him. I didn't know how I knew what to do, but I did.

He kept his eyes on mine, and suddenly shook his head. "Don't do that," he said, wincing a second time. "It's not good."

Meanwhile, Sunny kept giving us both weird looks, but that wasn't the most important thing at the moment.

"Listen," I said after thinking for a second, "I know you're the genius, but you're going to need to trust me on this one. This is something that I understand. Go ahead and put your hand out."

He hesitated for only a second, before he offered up his hand. I nodded back to him, and brushed my fingers against his. There was a shock that was actually visible between the two of us, and it made Sage jump.

"It's okay," I said in what I hoped was a reassuring tone. I looked down at my hand. That's what the buzzing had to be. Electricity. Just _really _awesome and annoying electricity that made me want to run around in circles. If that makes any sense.

I took his hand again, and waited. My body acted like a magnet, drawing the electricity in from Sage into myself. The buzz came back with a vengeance. My vision became foggy for a second, and my head felt like it was going to explode. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and tried to get through it.

Sage took his hand away as fast as he could. "Storm? Are you alright?" he asked as soon as he could.

I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice. I didn't remember how I'd gotten in Sunny's room, and felt very dazed for a moment.

Only a moment, though.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, straightening up and dusting off my shirt for no reason. I grinned to myself.

Sage blinked in surprise, and before he could even say, "Are you sure?" I was halfway across the room.

I needed to run. It was absolutely necessary. I looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, hi Sunny," I said, forgetting that she was there. My eyes moved around the room rapidly. "Sorry, I have to go, now."

Sunny frowned. "Are you sure you –"

"Absolutely!" I interrupted. "I really need to get out of here, you know. Really _really _badly." I paused. "Can I use your window? Your door'll be to slow."

"No!" she yelled quickly, standing up with her Eevee in her arms. "You'll break a leg!"

I kept my smile on my face. "No I won't," I said with assurance in my voice.

"Yes you will," Sage said, defending Sunny's side. "Don't be stupid, Storm."

I frowned at him. "So what if I'm a little stupid?" I asked, crossing my arms. Everything that was happing that morning was happening incredibly quickly, and it was my intention to keep it that way. I just had to get my point across first. "Lots of people are stupid. Tons of them. That's not a bad thing, you know. If I have a little bit of stupid inside of me, it just means that I have the guts to do something that you'd never try." I let a little grin loose. "Plus I'm getting the feeling that, if we go through with this, we'll all be doing much more dangerous things than jumping out of windows. You might as well let me do this."

Sunny opened her mouth to speak, but I was already at the window. "Trust me," I said in a much more serious tone.

I didn't waste much time. There wasn't any tree for me to grab onto to stop myself from falling too fast, so it was all about my technique. My blood was pumping with adrenaline. It gave me an amazing rush.

"This isn't you talking, Storm," Sage said before I did anything. "I know you're not this dumb."

I took a little offense to that. I'd prove him wrong. I was going to jump.

"You'll see," I said, almost under my breath. I got onto the edge of the windowsill, faster than I would have thought possible.

They were going to grab me before I could even try anything. It was now or never.

I reminded myself one last time that I had this, and jumped down.

It was remarkably easy to do so. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I loved the feeling of falling. It just felt like I was free from everything, even if it was only a second.

My feet hit the ground first, and I quickly bent my knees to save myself from most of the impact, then went into an automatic roll across the ground.

Luckily, I was fine, because it really _was _a very stupid thing to do, even though it wasn't from _that _high up.

I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair. I smirked. I was right, and I was fine.

I looked back up at the window. Sunny and Sage were both looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh just a little bit.

All this energy going through me had to come out. I folded my arms and looked at Sunny.

She was pissed. Even though she didn't show it directly at me, I could still tell that she was _really _mad at me. I could see it in her eyes.

Knowing that she was mad at me, and Sage – though probably to a lesser extent – I decided that my best option was to bolt.

I was fast. Faster than I've ever been in my entire life before that moment. I was almost a blur, at least that's what it felt like.

I ran anywhere I could, and very slowly, the buzz was going away. The one problem that I had with it was that I couldn't stop it before I really forgot most of the things that happened that morning.

I doubt I would've cared either way. All that I knew at that moment was the feeling of the wind on my face, and the burning in my lungs.

* * *

**Storm: I felt so out of character, if that makes sense . . .**

**Starsea: Maybe it's vacation. This one just felt different to write. Not bad different, just different. We'll be focusing more on Sunny's Eevee later!**

**Sunny: Again, this'll be short! Mr.001, here's your smiley face! :-)**

**Storm: Gunre The Swedish Spartan! Here's your emoticon! :-)**

**Sage: Howly Von Ashtar, here's your smiley! :-)**

**Starsea: Oh goodness, this looks nothing like an Eevee (Text emoticons for them don't seem to exist!) but . . . Vulpix411, here's your _Eevee_! /^-^\ (I can't figure this one out . . .)**

**Sage: This is way too simple, but let's see! Stardastarly, here's your Ditto! :]  
**

**Storm: Species Unknown! Here's your smiley face! :-)**

**Sunny: WarpStar, here's your emoticon! :-)**

**Starsea: Garner4444, here's your emoticon! :-)**

**Storm: Don't forget to review! It makes Starsea write a lot! **

**Sunny: You can ask for one of us specifically to respond to your review, and you can ask one of us specifically to give you your emoticon!**

**Sage: You can also request an emoticon.**

**Starsea: Lastly, you can ask any one of us any questions you have! **

**Sage: Review, please! We're just asking! Please . . .?**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Sunny

**Starsea: I'm having a really fun time here in Vacation Farms, how about everyone reading this story?**

**Storm: She just got to her final destination, and will be staying there for a couple of weeks.**

**Starsea: The only bad thing is freaking allergies . . .**

**Sage: She's also staying with us! Or . . . the real versions of us.**

**Sunny: I feel . . . weirdly left out.**

**Storm: We can hang out here!**

**Starsea: Let's do this! The first review comes from Mr.001!**

**Storm: Well . . . We're real people in real life, and Starsea knows us, and we all know how we really act, and . . .**

**Sunny: Don't hurt yourself, now. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Storm: Next we have Gunre The Swedish Spartan! She's having a great time, and she's been reading a whole lot to improve!**

**Starsea: Yep! And no problem!**

**Sage: It helps me keep calm because it's something set in stone, and it's a nice pattern to remember. It helps to recite it.**

**Sunny: Square pie!**

**Sage: The next review comes from Howly Von Ashtar! Well, here's the chapter!**

**Storm: I didn't really use Agility, I just had a lot of energy at the moment.**

**Sage: It wasn't possessing. I ended up in his mind by accident, and Storm really didn't like it.**

**Sunny: Silver was just born, so he won't be battling quite yet. He matures faster than most Pokemon though, so he'll be battling soon enough. I'll be helping him.**

**Starsea: Next we have Bellaluna18142! Aww! This means a lot to me! Thank you!**

**Sage: You'll see if you're right soon enough. Not in this chapter, though. Next we have Stardastarly! I did not miss them! You just didn't see me say them because Storm and Sunny were talking! Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen . . .**

**Storm: He's gonna –**

**Sage: Shut up! I'm not done! Fluorine, neon, sodium, magnesium, aluminum, silicon, phosphorus, sulfur, chlorine . . . how far do you want me to go?**

**Sunny: Lastly, there's Garner4444! We all did our science homework. Mainly Sage, though.**

**Starsea: I don't like science nearly as much as language arts.**

**Storm: How annoying is Mew? Pretty annoying. He's irritating when you try to talk to him.**

**Sunny: I agree with Storm for the most part. He can be helpful, but not when he goes off on his weird . . . rants, I guess? I don't know. It's kind of strange.**

**Storm: He's evil. He's irritating. He keeps saying that I'm boring and talk with too many words. I'm not boring! And I speak completely normally! Jeez! And he talks so fast that I can't understand anything he's saying! Plus, he just plays annoying tricks on me. It gets on my nerves!**

**Starsea: Wow . . . Anyways, that's all of the reviews! ACHOO!**

**Sunny: Stupid allergies . . .**

**Storm: Good thing Sage and I don't have to deal with that.**

**Starsea: Let's just get through this to the fishing spot. It's nice there.**

**Sage: Start walking, then.**

**Sunny: You caught four fish in a few hours there before, didn't you?**

**Starsea: Yeah. My dad didn't even catch one!**

**Storm: Okay. Before they go off on their fishing talk, I'm gonna end this. Starsea doesn't own Pokemon. She owns Sunny, and Sage and I were created by her two friends, and tweaked a bit by her. They all came up with an idea loosely related to Three Presents, and Starsea made those final tweaks to create this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Sunny**

"What the _hell _is wrong with him?" I demanded. Maybe it was concern, and maybe it was just frustration. I couldn't believe that he'd just _jumped _out of my window.

"I . . ." Sage started, trying to compose himself. "It's not really him talking. I'm sure. It can't be him speaking."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Sage shook his head, trying to concentrate. "It's like . . . he has this weird thing going on. It's probably from the thunderstorm from last night." He frowned. "It hurts my head just thinking about."

"Did you really go into his mind?" That was just one of the most confusing things for me. Sage nodded back. "How is that possible?"

"It's another thing I can do with my powers," he said. "I don't like it as much as some of the other things."

I looked back out the window. "Where's he going?" I asked.

Sage shrugged. "I don't know. He probably has to. I felt it for a little while, and it just makes you feel like you need to do things. That's why I spoke so quickly."

"So he has to go, then?" I asked to make sure I understood. Sage nodded. He looked out the window to see if he could see Storm anywhere nearby. He couldn't. "Why take the window, though? That's the part that gets me."

Sage looked back at me. "That's the reason why I think that it might not really be 'him' talking, if you know what I mean. It's like the feeling takes over your whole body."

I thought I understood, so I nodded. "Okay. Is he going to try and hurt himself?"

"Doubt it. I don't think it's _that _bad. Then again . . . he jumped out of your window . . . All we can really do is wait, though."

I didn't want to wait. Storm was my friend, and I would rather not see him get hurt. I didn't have much of a choice, since I had no idea where he went. I nodded back in understanding.

"Okay," I said. "I really hope he'll be smart enough to stay out of trouble." I'd nearly forgotten about the baby Pokemon in my arms, and it was starting to get anxious. I reached down to the crook of his neck and gently stroked him. I guess it worked well enough, because he quickly settled down.

"We need to tell Mew our answers, though," I said after a moment's pause. "I wonder what'll happen if we don't respond."

"They'll probably just make us give them our answers," Sage said without even taking a second to think about it. "They wouldn't hurt us, but they'd just make us say what we're planning doing, even if we don't really want to."

It made sense, so I nodded. I looked down at the Eevee in my arms. It was kind of weird, like we were connected or something. He shifted in my arms, so I couldn't see his face. He looked like a little ball of fluff. After I focused on him, it was as if nothing around me existed.

"He's pretty cute," Sage said, breaking my train of thought. "Would it be alright if I pet him?"

I looked up at the psychic boy and nodded. I was a little reluctant to let him do so, which I realized was selfish. Sage wasn't going to hurt him. Even as I thought this, I winced when he reached his hand out to stroke Silver's back.

The shiny Pokemon started to growl at Sage, and he brought his hand back quickly. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Sage blushed.

"Do you think he doesn't like me?" Sage said in a surprisingly childlike voice. I grinned when I remembered that Sage really was twelve.

"He's not even a day old, Sage," I reminded him. "He doesn't really know who we are, yet."

"Well he seems to like you a lot," Sage said.

"He's my partner," I explained. "When your egg hatches, it'll attach to you. It'll like you a lot."

Sage frowned. "We'll see." He looked down to the ground. "I'm not really good with animals. Or anything that I have to take care of . . ."

I frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just really bad at taking care of them," he explained.

I looked down at Silver. He wouldn't know what we were talking about, so I went ahead and told Sage a story. "You know, when I was your age, I had a hamster. My parents thought it would be nice for me to have a pet to play with when they were out. It was nice for the first couple of weeks, and I used to play with her when she was in her ball.

"I was playing with her in the hallway." I pointed in the direction of the upstairs hall in our house. "I was cooking something on the stove, and I'd forgotten about it, so I ran down to make sure it wasn't burning. I heard a crash and went back to investigate. She fell down the stairs in her ball, and she broke her back."

I shuddered thinking about it. Sage seemed kind of freaked out about it, but I still continued. "I buried her in the backyard, and I haven't had another animal since." I looked Sage in the eyes. "Our Pokemon will be much more independent compared to pets, and I doubt that you'll be as bad as I was with my hamster."

Sage looked at me for a second. I guessed that the image of my hamster dying was stuck in his head. He nodded. "Okay," he said, staring at his feet. I could see that he was very nervous about keeping all of these things secret.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. I promise," I said in an encouraging tone. "We'll get – wow. The idiot didn't even send his Pokeball back." I picked up the red and white Pokeball and sighed. "More waiting, I guess."

That made Sage laugh. He looked out the window. "I think I should get going," he said. "My parents will probably want me to study." He groaned and folded his arms. "They'll get on my back if I don't."

I nodded. "That's probably a good idea." I set Silver down on my bed for a second. "You know, you really don't act like a genius. At least from what I'd guess that geniuses would act."

Sage looked into my eyes for a moment. It was becoming a habit for him. "Want me to prove it?" he asked. "I'm really only a genius because that's what the tests show, but I can still prove it. Do you have something like a Rubix cube?"

"How about something else?" I asked. "I know how to solve one, too."

Sage nodded, seemingly unsurprised. "Okay," he said, pausing. A light bulb seemed to go off. "There's a book on your shelf. It's a Nancy Drew book, and it's the third book down on the second shelf." I looked, and sure enough, it was there.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. Sage turned away from the shelf, and took a piece of paper and a pen from my floor.

"I flipped through it last night," he said, uncapping the pen and putting the paper to the wall. "There are a couple of things I'm good at. The first is memorization, which comes from the fact that I have a little bit of an eidetic memory. The second thing I'm good at is just observing things, and how things work, for the most part."

I nodded back to him. He continued, "I think that this will be the easiest way to do this, since you know that I haven't looked at the book since you've been up. Now, pick a number: One, two, or three."

"Three," I replied quickly. Sage nodded.

"Okay. Now, a number between one and ten."

"Two," I said. Sage shook his head.

"No, a harder one."

I didn't know what was difficult, and what wasn't, so I guessed again. "Okay then, ten."

Sage nodded, apparently satisfied with the results. "Don't read anything, so you know that I'm not reading your mind." I nodded, even though he wasn't looking, and waited for him to be done.

He quickly wrote out the words on the paper in fast and messy handwriting. I couldn't tell what it said from where I was at. After a few short moments, he held the paper out to me.

"Page three, paragraph ten," he said simply. I opened up the book to the page, and took his paper. It read:

_Hannah Gruen looked as if she were ready to collapse and suggested that they all go into the living room, sit down, and talk the matter over. When they were seated, Nancy asked Nathan Gomber to explain further._

Both paragraphs matched exactly. I was impressed. "You say that you skimmed this?" I asked. He nodded.

"To be honest, I've never really liked Nancy Drew. So I just went over a couple pages, but nothing more."

I didn't know how he could just change the subject like that, even though it didn't seem like he was doing it on purpose. "That's . . . incredible, Sage."

Sage couldn't help but smile. "Thanks," he said. "It's nothing, though."

"That's not true. It's amazing. I could never do something like that."

He smiled at me, seemingly satisfied with my compliment. "Thanks," he said, with a genuine smile on his face. "I should probably get going, though."

I nodded back to him. "I guess so. I'll see you later, then?"

He nodded. "We all need to get back to Mew and tell . . . him? I don't know . . . what we decided."

I looked back at Silver, who seemed to be shivering. "Okay," I said, wanting to get back to my partner as fast as possible. "I'll see you then."

Sage smiled and left with an "I'll see you later." I scooped up the shivering Pokemon into my arms, and cradled it so it would be comfortable. He seemed to be waking up. I smiled at the adorable figure.

"Hey there," I whispered. He still seemed a little bit sleepy, and swayed in my arms a little bit. "I'm here. You must be tired, huh?"

Silver looked up at me with half open eyes. He stayed curled up in his ball. I knew I would just have to wait for him to wake up.

I scratched him behind his ears, and his fluffy tail began to wag back and forth, bouncing against my left side.

I sat down on my bed and waited for him to wake up. I looked towards my closet, and I couldn't help but wonder what the other two Pokemon would be. I looked up at the ceiling. I liked having Silver as a partner. I thought of what could have happened if I'd decided against going on this mission before he'd hatched. I would probably have a completely normal life in the upcoming months, and I wouldn't be worried about anything that was going to happen to me.

Except I wouldn't have Silver there. It was a wonderful feeling to have him by my side. It was a weird feeling, but I liked it. We were partners. The wind blew in from the open window, so I held him a little bit tighter. His fur tickled my arms. I smiled to myself, and tucked a piece of my short hair that had gone astray back behind my ear. Silver yawned again, and blinked his eyes open all the way.

Like the rest of his body, his eyes were bright silver in color. They were very wide and curious, looking all around my room for something to do. I loosened my grip on him to give him some freedom to look around. He gladly took it.

Immediately, he jumped out of my arms. He stumbled as he landed, but stayed on his feet. I got up and followed him, just in case he decided to do something dangerous. Well, as dangerous as you can be in my room.

He was drawn to my bookshelf, as if he was a planet and it was the sun. He sat down on his hind legs and stared up at its "massive" structure. He let out a little "Vee" and proceeded to hop up onto the first shelf. He tried to make it to the second, but failed and fell back down. I caught him before he could hit his head.

"Careful," I told him, setting him back on the ground. "You don't want to get hurt, now."

He wagged his tail at me and another "Vee" came out. I sighed. He ran between my legs and across the room. As he was still a baby, he couldn't stop and bumped his head against the wall.

He stumbled away, obviously dazed. Since he didn't seem seriously hurt, I giggled a bit. He closed his eyes tightly shut and coughed.

For just a split second, his body was outlined in a silvery aura. I frowned. A small beam of that same kind of aura erupted from him when he coughed. It only lasted for a second, but it did hit one of my pencils.

I walked over to the pencil, curious to see if what Silver had done could cause any damage. I squinted and picked it up.

It was much heavier than before, and it was pure silver. It was only that way for a few seconds. I looked back at my Pokemon, who had just passed out from fatigue, I guess.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, holding the pencil in my hands. I frowned and walked back to Silver, and picked him up. "Was it an attack?"

It wasn't anything that I'd guessed that an Eevee could use, although I'd never actually played the games. "Okay. That was really weird." There wasn't anything I could do about it at that moment, so I held Silver closely in my arms, and waited the day out.

It was a fairly boring day, since I didn't do all too much. I wondered if that was what parents did. Did they just stay still, holding their child?

Eventually, I remembered the Pokeball necklace that was provided in my package. I took it out of my top drawer and took the Pokeball off. I figured it would be a nice place for him to stay while I waited, so I tapped the ball to his head. His body seemed to turn completely transparent, the ball opened, and he was sucked in as red energy.

It was strange to see, but I knew I would be seeing much more of it. I put the Pokeball back on the necklace and put it on.

"Okay," I mumbled, standing up. My legs were cramped from sitting down for so long, along with my arms. I moved around a little bit to relax my muscles, which felt very nice. I looked down at my watch. We would need to get back to Mew soon. I frowned. Storm would have to come with us, and I didn't exactly know where he was.

I used the radio function on the watch to see if I could contact him. I held down the button and said, "Hey Storm?"

Strangely enough, I seemed to hear an echo, which was strange since it didn't come from my watch. I frowned and tried again. "Are you there?"

There it was again! I walked out of my room and down my stairs. "Storm?" The echo was louder, and it was coming from out my front door.

I opened it quickly, only to see Storm standing there, his eyes on his watch. To be honest, I was relieved to see him, but I didn't let it show.

"Where the _hell _have you been?!" I demanded, getting in his face. He covered his ears with his hands.

"O-Ow!" he winced. He closed his eyes tightly shut, as if in pain. "Why are you yelling at me?!"

I growled at him. "Why do you even need to ask?!" I shouted. I sighed and pulled him inside by his shirt. He fell back, his hands now clutching the sides of his head.

"Just tell me what I did wrong," he mumbled, squinting. He didn't bother getting up.

I crossed my arms and leaned in towards him. "You. Jumped. Out. Of. My. Window," I said, making sure my point got across.

He frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh _yeah_ . . . That."

"How can you treat it so lightly? You could've broken your legs, or maybe even _died _if you hadn't landed right!"

He didn't listen to me. "Now _why _was it that I jumped out, again?" he mumbled to himself. He looked down. "Huh."

"Huh what?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Oh," he said. "It's funny. I really, _really _hate heights. I'm sorry. I don't really know exactly what happened. I'm sorry about that, though."

"You were acting crazy! Does that ring a bell?" I yelled at him.

He crossed his arms at me. "I can barely remember jumping."

"So you can't remember anything before that?" I asked. I didn't think it excused him from being insane.

"Not anything before that," he explained. "Just jumping and running." He groaned. "I've been running for hours . . . Oh God, it really sucks now."

My eyes widened just a little bit. "You've been running for hours?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I just had a lot of energy, you know? It was fun, but now it feels like a hangover or something."

"Are you okay, then?" I asked. I was losing my anger, and it was being replaced by concern.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm just tired." He looked up at me. "So . . . Mew?"

I paused, nearly forgetting about the legendary cat Pokemon. "Mew. That's right. We should also ask him about you and Silver and –"

"Silver?" Storm asked.

I squinted. "Oh yeah. You don't remember. My egg hatched." I showed off the Pokeball around my neck.

"Nice," he said simply. He stood up. He rolled his eyes to himself. "This really sucks."

"You sure you're okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll just have to tough it out."

"Okay, then. Hey, how are you answering?" I asked. "Yes or no? I'm going with yes. You?"

He frowned and looked up. He seemed to be contemplating on whether or not it was worth it. But that didn't make any sense. He loved his powers.

He looked me in the eyes and grinned. "Of course!" He got his watch out and disappeared.

* * *

**Starsea: It felt a little anticlimactic, don't you think?**

**Sage: It's fine! Don't worry about it!**

**Sunny: Emoticon time! The first emoticon goes to Mr.001. Here is your smiley face! :-)**

**Storm: To Gunre The Swedish Spartan! Here's your emoticon! :-)**

**Sage: To Howly Von Ashtar! Here's your evil looking emoticon! ;-}**

**Starsea: To Bellaluna18142! Here's your smiley! :-)**

**Sunny: To Stardastarly! Here's your Diglett! =0**

**Storm: And to Garner4444! Here's your emoticon! :-)**

**Starsea: That's all of them! Don't forget! You can request a specific emoticon, delivered by a specific person here! That includes me!**

**Sage: And you can also request one of us in particular to reply to your review!**

**Sunny: You may ask any one of us questions about anything you want!**

**Storm: Don't forget to review! It makes Starsea get these things out as fast as she possibly can!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Storm

**Starsea: Out of Vacation Farms!**

**Storm: Finally . . . Where are we now?**

**Sunny: We're just walking down the road. It's sure hot out, isn't it?**

**Sage: No kidding.**

**Storm: Well then, let's get this over with! Mr.001! Thank you for the review! We'll keep doing our best!**

**Sunny: Next we have Barotte! Storm's stuff is better explained in this chapter. Us as humans using Pokemon moves is kind of confusing, and again, his speed is better explained in this chapter.**

**Sage: I'll have to try and give Mew a cat toy. That would be pretty interesting.**

**Starsea: Gunre The Swedish Spartan! Ooh! Maybe you've figured it out! Lots of stuff should be explained eventually, so you'll get to see!**

**Sunny: Apples!**

**Sage: Anyways . . . The next review comes from Howly Von Ashtar! The eggs will hatch pretty soon!**

**Starsea: I can't wait to write it!**

**Sunny: Next off is Species Unknown! I love Eevees! Her attack is mentioned in this chapter, but isn't really explained until a little later. You'll see, though! I'll say, though, it's not about their names.**

**Sage: Lastly is Garner4444! Well . . . Not really anticlimactic, I guess.**

**Sunny: It's not the most exciting ending ever.**

**Storm: We're done! And now it's boring to be walking. When do we get to do interesting stuff?**

**Starsea: Later on. Right now, let's just get onto the story! I don't own Pokemon! I own Sunny. Storm and Sage were created by both me and my two friends! Three Presents was created by mostly me! See you when we give out emoticons!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Storm**

"Hey Mew!" I called out. I looked around the misty area I was standing in. My arms felt kind of damp, and I shivered. I tried again, "Mew!"

Sunny quickly appeared next to me. "Is he here?" she asked. I turned around. I couldn't see anything in the fog.

"Not yet," I said. "He'll be here soon, though."

I heard a giggle above me. "You're not good at looking!" I looked up. The pink cat Pokemon was floating directly above my head. The fog quickly cleared around us, and it decided to float in front of my face. "Where's the other one?"

"Sage?" Sunny asked. "He'll be here soon."

The legendary Pokemon pouted. "He's late!" he whined. He started to do backflips in midair.

_"What the heck . . .?" _I thought. I was pretty sure that the legendary was at least a _little _crazy.

"You have to meet the others!" he exclaimed. "You all have to tell them your answers!"

Sunny looked over her shoulder. "Who?" she asked.

Mew stopped back flipping, and crossed his arms. "The other Legendaries!" he said in a condescending tone.

A thought struck me. "How are you talking to us?" I asked.

Mew smiled. "Legendary Pokemon have certain . . . privileges." He grinned. "We were just born lucky."

I nodded. "Okay, I guess."

Mew nodded back to me. He closed his eyes and started growling. "This is taking forever!" he moaned. "Do you two want to play with me while we wait?" he asked.

"Not really," I said, turning away from the legendary. I knew Mew was mad at me.

"You're no fun!" he yelled.

"What do you mean by playing?" Sunny asked.

"Games!" he said. I could hear the grin in his voice. "Like tag, or red rover, or anything like that! The other Legendaries don't like to play with me . . ."

He turned me around with Psychic. I flinched. I didn't like the feeling of not being in control of myself. Mew got in my face, and I could tell that he was looking into me. He grinned. I glared at the cat.

"What is it?" Sunny asked.

"You know," Mew said. His tail twitched. I tried to figure out what he was planning.

"I don't wanna see you if you don't play with me!" he screeched. He put a paw out towards me, and my body was encased in a light blue light.

"Um . . . Mew," I said nervously. "What are you doing?"

He laughed. He sang quietly, "I know what you're scared of!"

I frowned. Before I really realized what was going on, I could feel my feet leave the ground. I looked down.

I really did not like this. "M-Mew," I gasped, "please stop . . ." I said it quietly so only Mew could hear.

"What are you doing?" Sunny asked quickly. "Storm, are you okay?"

Mew looked over at her, not taking his hand down. "He doesn't want to play with me!" he whined. "So this is what he gets!"

I really didn't like this. I looked down. Even though I couldn't even see what we were standing on, it was solid ground, and that was good enough for me. I liked it that way.

"Seriously. This isn't funny," I snapped. I gave myself a more forceful tone towards Mew, but it didn't sway him.

He grinned. The way he looked at me sent chills down my spine. It almost looked evil, but there wasn't anything I could do. I gritted my teeth and reached out to try and grab him. He just used Psychic to move it back.

"It's time to go up!" he laughed, raising his paw in the air. I could feel my body rise a little higher, lifting me just a few more inches up. I shut my eyes tightly. Maybe that would help a little bit.

I stopped rising, and couldn't help but open an eye to see what was happening. Mew was looking away from me, through the mist as something I couldn't see. He frowned. "You're late!" he snapped, releasing me. I hit the ground with a light thump, and ended up on my knees. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding. I stood up and clenched my hands into fists to try and keep myself from showing so much.

"What was that all about?" Sunny asked as she walked up to me.

I looked over her shoulder at Mew. "Nothing," I said quickly. "It was really nothing."

She didn't say anything to me. I was worried that she was going to prove me wrong, but luckily, we were interrupted.

"Quit it, Mew," we heard. I couldn't help but smirk at the sound of Sage's voice. After a second, I could see a little ways through the mist. Sage was in the air, upside down. His ankles were glowing blue just like my body was less than a minute before. His arms were folded across his chest, and I swear that I could see ice in his eyes as he glared at Mew.

"I _won't _'quit it!'" Mew said, almost giggling. "You're _late_!"

Sage's face was starting to get red. I didn't know if it was because he was embarrassed, or if the blood was just rushing to his head.

"Excuse _me_, then," he snapped. "I didn't realize that there was a set time to get here. I believe I was told that we had to tell you our decisions by tonight. I'm here, aren't I?"

Now Mew folded his arms. "_They _got here on time! What's your reason?"

"Leave him alone," Sunny said. She took a step closer to the both of them. "You're kind of being a jerk, Mew."

Mew turned around. He blinked once, and then got up in Sunny's face. He stared at her. I knew he was looking into her head. For a brief moment, I wondered what he would find. Actually, I was kind of wondering what would be in any mind in front of me. There was Sage, who I knew was a genius. I knew he was smart, obviously, and that he could be a little bit sarcastic.

Then there was Sunny, who was pretty nice, though sometimes a little bit over protective. Again, I really didn't know much about her.

And then Mew. Annoying, childish, and I was pretty sure he was somewhat manipulative. I really wasn't the biggest fan.

He frowned. "You have a pretty bad fear." He looked at me. "You too." He glanced back at Sage. The cat let him down. "You're a little bit weird, though."

Sage furrowed his eyebrows and stood up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

It was pretty rare for the Legendary to be this serious. "You don't know what your greatest fear is." He looked like he was about to say something else to Sage, but decided against it. He turned back to Sunny.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mew beat her to the punch, "I am Mew. I am a Legendary Pokemon. I am one of the _first _Legendary Pokemon. Do you know what I can do to you? To your mind? I know everything about you. All of you."

I gulped. This was getting scary.

"I know things you don't even know about yourself. I know how to make you quiver. I know how to make you fear me."

He stopped speaking. Sunny put her hands in your pockets. "You won't, though," she said. "You need us, and we might just be your last hope."

Mew didn't say anything for a moment. He shook his head. "I won't, because I hate to make people scared of me. That's it." He looked back at Sage. Another moment passed, and I could tell that Sage was getting irritated. The floating Pokemon finally spoke up. "I'm very sorry," he said. I barely caught it.

_"What the hell?" _I wondered. That was one of the weirdest things that I'd ever seen Mew do, and it was also something that truly frightened me.

Sage didn't move. He didn't even blink. His expression was not blank, however. It just looked confused, or frustrated. I couldn't tell which.

"Anyways," Mew said, back to his cheerful demeanor, "we have Pokemon to meet!" And he flew off.

There wasn't much time to say anything about what had just happened, except for, "What was the point of that?" from Sage, and a, "That was kind of scary," from Sunny. I didn't want to say a word. He knew what I was scared of, and that was terrifying. He knew exactly what to do to get to me. Of course, though, I wouldn't say anything to Sunny and Sage. This was something I wanted to keep to myself.

I started walking after Mew. I wanted to get all of this over with, give my answer, ask a couple questions, and get back to my house.

I found that all I was doing was walking into mist, and I couldn't see where I was going. I stopped walking, and Sage decided to walk into me.

"Watch it kid," I said, in a slightly joking way.

"Not my fault," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. Mew's voice echoed towards us. "Just a little longer, and that's it!"

I kept walking, and the mist started to fade from my vision. After a couple more feet, it cleared away completely.

I blinked my eyes and turned around while I waited for Sunny and Sage. They showed up quickly, and were transfixed on something behind me.

Although it was pretty obvious what it must've been, I couldn't help but wonder as I turned around. Of course, it was more of the Legendaries.

There weren't very many. Mew said, "There are only a few of us here to see you, right now. The others are busy." He pointed them out one by one. "This is Raikou, Uxie, Manaphy, Cobalion, and Mewtwo!" Mew giggled. "This one's my clone, but he's more like a brother, you could say!"

My eyes drifted across each one quickly. They were all different sizes and shapes. Mewtwo looked at Mew, and a message was broadcasted into all of our minds, _"What did you tell them?"_

Mew smiled and explained, "I told them why they were here, and how our world came to be because of everyone's powerful beliefs, and all that stuff!"

Manaphy rolled his – her? I don't know – eyes. _"That's wrong, Mew." _The telepathic voice was distinctly feminine. _"Somebody received visions of our world in their head, and then got the inspiration for all of the 'games' on Earth."_

Mew smiled sheepishly. "Oh _yeah._ That's right!"

Somehow, that made much more sense than what Mew told us. It was kind of weird, listening to the Legendary Pokemon communicate. I would expect them all to be much more serious than this. Well, except for Mew. Most of them had their own personalities that didn't really show off their importance. Except for Mewtwo and Riakou (for the most part).

Sunny coughed. "Aren't we supposed to tell you what we decided?" she asked.

Uxie nodded. _"And?" _he/she asked. It wasn't easy to tell whether Uxie was a girl or a boy.

"_And_," Sunny replied, "I'm in. What about you two?"

Sage nodded, and all that was left was me. Of course, I could back out on my word and say no. It suddenly felt like I was under a ton of pressure.

"Yeah," I said, while trying to keep my cool.

Cobalion blinked. I guessed that they were expecting us to say no. He nodded. "Okay," he said, without using any kind of psychic thing to transmit them into our heads. "Well, Mew's told you just about everything you need to know, I'm sure. Except that he gets some information off."

"_Sorry_!" Mew whined. "It's not my fault!"

I ignored the quick argument that followed, and looked at the remaining Legendary. Raikou was the only one who hadn't spoken up. I already knew that I liked him. He was pretty cool looking, but something just seemed even better than that.

Mewtwo ignored them as well. _"Do you know what you're getting into?" _he asked us.

Sunny and Sage didn't respond, but I just shook my head. "No idea!" I said. My friends looked at me like I must've been insane to say something like that, but it was the truth. "I have _no _clue! But I really don't care."

Mewtwo frowned. _"Why is that?"_

I shrugged. "There're two different options we've got: The first it to fight, and try to save the world. The second is to sit around as ordinary teenagers, with no clue about what's going on around us. We don't know what's going to happen if we don't fight, so I figure that's it's better to do this. If that makes sense."

I guess it did, because Mewtwo nodded. I was just a little bit proud of myself for coming up with something that someone important liked.

He cast his gaze on . . . all three of us, I guess. _"Is there anything else?"_ he asked. Sunny stepped forwards.

"Yeah . . ." she said, suddenly nervous. She held out the Pokeball on the chain around her neck. "My egg hatched, and I have a question."

The fact that her egg hatched seemed to bring all the attention on her. Uxie asked, _"What is it?"_

She stammered, "U-Um . . . Is he supposed to be able to t-turn things into silver?"

Now _that _caught my attention. "What?" I asked. "Did that happen?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It was kind of weird, and I didn't know if that was _normal_, so . . ."

Mewtwo closed his eyes to think. _"There's no move like that. We'll look more into it." _

Sunny nodded. Her expression turned to that of worry, and I was kind of confused as to why. What's wrong with having a move like that? It would be awesome!

"Thanks," she said quickly.

Mew giggled, "We might need to see your Eevee later! We'll let you know when!"

Sunny nodded. Mewtwo waited for anything else to be said. When there was nothing, he stated, _"You may leave now, if you want."_

Sage and Sunny both nodded. They left quickly, but I stayed behind. Manaphy watched me as I rocked back and forth on my feet. _"Is there anything else?" _

I acted surprised. "Oh! Well, I _do _have a question about my powers, and –"

Mew floated in front of my face. "Raikou's the one to ask!" he exclaimed. "He's an electric type!"

That explained a little why he seemed cool. We were similar.

Raikou looked at me, expecting the question. I stammered, "Well, you see, um . . . so, there was a storm the other day, and . . . well, Sunny and Sage say that I was acting kind of weird, then I got a whole bunch of energy, and then it was gone, and now I can't really remember exactly what happened, so . . ."

Mew seemed to be bored of this, and flew away. Raikou took a moment to answer. He sounded as awesome as he looked. His voice was _kind of _deep, but not enough to be weird. It just made someone who wasn't used to it want to run away and hide. But not me, since I knew he wouldn't hurt me. "You're powers allow you to become much more powerful when a storm is in progress," he explained, "but there are some downsides. After you've used up all of your energy, you will experience fatigue, and it will be difficult to fight more."

I nodded in understanding, and Raikou continued, "You mentioned that you forgotten the events. That is another side effect, which should fade when your powers develop further." I looked around for a second. The other Pokemon were all gone.

Now when did that happen?

"Since you know of the downsides, I'll tell you of the upsides. Of course, your electric abilities increase. Added to that is an increase of stamina, agility, speed –" I knew that for sure, "—and most of your body's physical functions. Another downside, however, is that you will rely primarily on instinct – until you learn how to control your powers better – and until then, try to keep away from anyone during a storm. Does this make sense?"

I nodded. It made perfect sense to me.

"Now if you want to get very good at control, you will need to practice, and you will need to learn more about electricity itself."

I asked quickly, "Can you tell me more about it, then?"

Raikou paused again, and I was kind of afraid that he was going to say no. He didn't however, and instead nodded.

"You may want to sit down," he explained. "It will take a while."

I obeyed and took a seat on the ground. Raikou looked down at me. "You need to make sure to pay close attention to every word," he said. "Some things will be very difficult to understand."

"Okay," I said. I really did mean it.

"Alright," Raikou said. "This is how it works."

And for the first time in my teenage life, I actually listened to what my teacher had to tell me.

* * *

**Starsea: Bwah! There's the chapter! Emoticon time!**

**Sunny: Mr.001! Your smiley face, sir! :-)**

**Storm: To Barotte! Here's your emoticon! :-)**

**Sage: Gunre The Swedish Spartan! Here's your smiley emoticon! :-)**

**Starsea: For Howly Von Ashtar! Your table flip! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

**Sunny: Species Unknown! Here's your smiley face! :-)**

**Storm: And Garner4444! Here's your smiley! :-)**

**Starsea: When you review, you can request a specific person to reply to your review!**

**Sunny: You can also request a specific emoticon (and person to give it to you) as well!**

**Storm: You can ask characters (and Starsea) any question you want!**

**Sage: Don't forget to review! It makes Starsea write a lot really fast-like!**

**Starsea: By the way, I've been really busy, and was almost done with this one when my computer shut down on me. I didn't lose any work, thank goodness, but didn't have the chance to write until now!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Sage

**Starsea: Hey guys! Right now, we're on the train!**

**Storm: I guess we're traveling everywhere, now . . .**

**Sunny: You sound depressed.**

**Storm: Starsea's working more on the outline, and writing up first drafts for later scenes.**

**Sage: And?**

**Storm: She keeps being mean to everyone.**

**Starsea: Am not! I'm just developing the story!**

**Sage: I won't ask anymore. Should we –**

**Waitress: *Walks up to table* Can I get you four anything?**

**Starsea: Um, yeah. Can I get something that'll give me a lot of inspiration and energy to write a whole lot?**

**Waitress: There's this. *Gives cup***

**Starsea: . . . Okay, then. *Takes a sip* . . . Excuse me. You guys start on the reviews. *Walks out***

**Sage: What was that all about?**

**Sunny: *Looks into the cup* Oh boy . . .**

**Storm: What? **

**Sunny: Five minutes. Let's do the reviews. The first comes from Stardastarly! There's a reason why Storm says that Mew's a guy. It's a little bit subtle, so if you want to know, we can tell you next chapter.**

**Storm: He was irritating me. Plus, I'm not really interested in "playing" with him.**

**Sage: The next one comes from Gunre The Swedish Spartan! Some of the Pokemon were put there for a specific reason, and others weren't. However, most of them will be at least kind of important later on.**

**Sunny: I can say that Mew's actually the one who'll be helping us ****_most _****of the time. There's the fact that Mew's a psychic type, so Sage's covered. Also, Mew is the only legendary who knows Transform, which is why I'll be helped. And it also can learn all electric moves, so . . .**

**Storm: But Raikou will be helping me the most. Next we have Mr.001! Thanks for the review! We'll keep doing our best!**

**Sage: Next is Garner4444! Mew crosses its arms because it does. They're short, but its hands can reach.**

**Storm: It's close enough!**

**Sunny: The next review is from Species Unknown! Smiley faces are cool!**

**Sage: We figure that out about me later on. Quite a bit later, actually.**

**Storm: . . . Anyways . . . We have Howly Von Ashtar.**

**Sunny: ****_Oh no. Now he's freaking out . . ._**** Okay. Table flip! **

**Sage: That's something Starsea has planned. We're writing chapters like crazy right now, so let's see if we can't get a lot out!**

**Storm: Okay. Then there's Zach205! Being forgetful is no big deal at all!**

**Sunny: That happens to Starsea a whole lot. Forgetting things. It's pretty funny sometimes!**

**Sage: *Looks at watch* It's almost been five minutes. What now?**

**Sunny: Wait . . . Five, four, three, two –**

**Starsea: *Bursts in* Have I mentioned that I really really really hate caffeine?! Well, I guess it depends, but – oh ****_wow_****! Look out the window!**

**Storm: Oh, God. What's going on?**

**Starsea: Everything's moving so fast! Icantalkjustasfastasthetrainmoves,see?! I bet if I run really fast down the length of the train, I can keep the view outside from moving! Or I can fast forward it and make it ****_really _****fast!**

**Sunny: See what she drank . . .**

**Sage: *Looks inside the cup* Coffee.**

**Starsea: Coffee! *Dumps cup out onto the floor* Coffee's gross! Caffeine's gross!**

**Waitress: You're ruining the carpet!**

**Starsea: So?! You gave me – uh oh!**

**Storm: They're chasing her?!**

**Starsea: AAH! I don't own Pokemon! I own Sunny, but Storm and Sage were created – and tweaked – by my two friends and I! Same with Three Presents! Runningrunningrunning! Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Sage**

I watched the sky as I walked. I was wandering around the town, waiting to see if something would happen.

I'd already finished what I needed to study for the day. Luckily for me, it didn't take long at all.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, and looked at my surroundings. The surrounding area consisted almost entirely of houses. I was far away from any kind of large buildings, or roads with lots of traffic.

I let my mind wander. There was whole lot of things that I really wanted to know. About my powers, the people behind this thing, everything.

Of course, I couldn't know _everything _that was going on. At least, not until I had more information. But I could learn more about my powers, if I wanted to.

I probably wouldn't be able to do that in a public place. I turned and started walking in the direction of the forest.

I really liked it there. It was a nice place to study, and I remembered walking through it when I was a little kid.

I stopped for a second, but continued. It was weird thinking of when I was a lot younger. I actually went to elementary school, and I hung out with a couple of kids, too. I smirked thinking of it. Sometimes I wished that I didn't show any signs that I was a genius. I really hate that word, to be completely honest. I just picked up things really easily, and my teachers noticed that.

I was in second grade when they gave me an IQ test. After that, my parents and teacher decided to move me up a grade. Then another one.

That was stupid. I was picked on by both my older classmates and my new ones. One time it got to the point that I got a minor concussion, and my parents decided to homeschool me.

When I was ten, I managed to memorize and pick things up at the level of a high school junior or senior. That was when my parents decided, "You know what? We should put our child in college! That's a _great _idea!"

Don't get me wrong: I like learning new things. And I like the idea of learning things from college professors, who know a whole lot about what they're talking about. But I'm not the biggest fan of going to a place where everyone else is twice my age.

I always had moments where I really thought about what it might be like if I wasn't in the situation that was presented to me, and it always spaced me out a bit. I barely noticed when I'd stepped into the forest.

I smiled as I walked. I hopped over a stump of a tree that someone must've chopped down a long time before.

I walked and walked until I came to a spot in the forest that didn't look too dense. I sat down on the ground and looked up.

I could see the clouds float above my head. It was nice to be here. It all just felt so quiet and peaceful.

I put my hands in my lap and closed my eyes. I wanted to see what else I could do with my powers, so I needed to focus.

I made my breathing as steady as possible. In . . . out . . . This was a little bit weird for me to do, but it felt kind of nice to stay this calm. I smirked to myself, and tried to find something inside of my head. My expression changed to that of complete concentration, and I waited.

I tried not to think of anything around me, but instead think entirely about what was inside me. I tapped my fingers together. It felt like I was getting nowhere.

I forced myself to stop moving my hands, and fidgeting around at all. Instead, I imagined myself using my powers. Instead, I made myself think of using them on myself.

A question flashed across my mind. What did Mew mean when it said that I didn't know what I was afraid of? I should know, shouldn't I? I wanted to see what Mew was looking at when that observation was made.

It worked a little bit, and I could feel myself going deeper and deeper inside of my own consciousness. It was an interesting feeling.

It all went black for a moment, and it felt like I'd just fallen asleep. It also felt like I'd just put my head in a bucket of water, and that made me feel wide awake.

It felt like I was walking, but I couldn't see where I was. I tried to focus on my surroundings. I started to make out some shapes, but none of them made any sense.

It was like I was in my own little world. That was basically it. I was in a whole new world that was created entirely by my own mind.

I figured that out without actually realizing it. It was very colorful. I was in a whole town. It was kind of small, but I didn't know how I knew that.

I smirked. Everything was building up to the sky. I wanted to go up there. I didn't want to be confined to this small place.

If I didn't want that, then why was that what my mind was made into? I questioned my subconsciousness for creating this in the first place.

Even as I thought that, the world around me seemed to shift. It swirled into different shapes again, which made me sick to my stomach.

Now it looked like I was in a completely different place. It was much more serene and incredible compared to the last place I was at. I was looking out onto a lake. I was standing on the pier, and the water was completely crystal blue.

Looking behind me, I could see what looked like a desert. It was exactly what you would think of a desert to look like. There were sand dunes, and there was a cactus up at the top of one of them.

It was plain, and that wasn't my style. I turned back towards the lake. Looking closer, the crystal blue description worked much better than I thought before. The lake was literally crystal, which fascinated me. I stepped out onto it, and felt it crack underneath my feet.

That didn't matter. I walked further onto it, until I was all the way in the center. The entire reason I liked learning was to figure out things that didn't make any sense. I smiled to myself, and jumped up and down on the almost glass like crystal.

It really started to crack, but that didn't stop me in the slightest. It was what I wanted to do. I jumped again, and this time, it started to part.

I found myself falling, which was surprisingly not that bad. On the contrary, I liked it. I was experiencing something completely new and different, which was fascinating. Everything around me was changing color again, but it was just that. The walls around me were shifting to incredibly rays of blue and green, white and red, yellow and orange. It looked like I was looking at an aurora.

I frowned, though. This wasn't what I came here for. I wanted to figure something out. Anything. That was what I wanted.

So I closed my eyes and imagined I was somewhere else. When I opened them, I was standing in a building. There were no other people around me, so I started walking through.

With further inspection, I found that it was a museum. It was odd, though. It didn't show anything that you would expect to be in a museum. Instead, I saw many different things that seemed to relate to me, somehow. There was a toy I used to play with every single day as a young child. There was an exhibit that seemed to show my old school. That depressed me a bit, so I looked away.

"Hmm . . ." I mumbled to myself. Every footstep I took echoed around me. The walls were vibrating with every single sound I made.

I moved further along through the museum, and soon saw something . . . odd.

It was another room, but it didn't have any kind of label. This was my mind, so I should know where everything was supposed to be, and that was one of the ways that I organized things.

So, of course, curiosity getting the best of me, I walked into the room. It was large, and the confusing thing was that it was completely blank. Empty.

The walls were white, and there was nothing in the room except for a small package, directly in front of me on the floor.

I turned around, bored of this room, but to my surprise the door was gone. I was confined to a place that I didn't believe I would like at all.

Since this was my mind, I figured that I could escape any time I wanted to. Since I knew this, I wasn't afraid. Instead, I took a few steps forwards and opened up my package.

It was a bucket of paint. There wasn't any color to it, either. It was white, just like the rest of the room. Next to the paint bucket was a brush.

"Okay . . . what the heck is this?" I asked myself, confused. I shook my head. Now _why_ would I ever put a room in my own mind that had nothing in it, except for pain that was supposed to do . . . what now?

Sighing, I dipped the paintbrush into the paint, and slashed a few droplets of the white paint against the equally white walls.

Nothing happened, though I couldn't expect it to. Since I had nothing better to do, I stood up with the paint and started painting invisible things on the walls. I didn't know what was supposed to happen, if that was anything, but I kept doing it.

I quickly became bored, and sat down on the floor. There was nothing to do, so I decided that I should leave fairly soon. I put the paint and brush back down to the ground, and tried to focus.

Nothing happened. I opened my eyes, and began to panic. I was stuck. I tried again, but nothing. I started pacing back and forth. It was what I did when I was really nervous. It didn't help me in the slightest.

What would I do if I was stuck here? In my own mind? I don't think I would mind it as much, but I was stuck in the stupid white room, of all things.

I started to feel the walls, looking for a door. I felt for all the walls, and looked up at the ceiling. I was starting to get confused.

I wondered if I was still standing on the floor, or if it was a wall, or if I was upside down? I shook my head. It was no time to get disoriented. I kept looking for anything. A handle, a window, something!

My hand touched something, and I was relieved for a second. It was white, just like the rest of the room, so it was difficult to tell what exactly it was. I closed my eyes and used my psychic map to see if I could tell what it was.

It was a light switch. I frowned, and turned it on.

To my surprise, the lights did not turn off. Instead, the paint did something . . . unexpected.

It was like the paint reacted to it, because it became much more colorful. Everything that I'd drawn before, suddenly turned different colors. Orange, pink, red, there was still some white, but I didn't care.

It was amazing. I couldn't believe that it had just happened. I picked up the paint. It was swirling with so many different colors. I picked up the paintbrush, and dipped it in the paint. I painted a circle on the adjacent wall. I filled that circle with more paint.

I didn't know how I knew to do what I did, but I put my hand to the circle, and it went through the wall. I smirked. It was kind of neat to do something like this.

I just walked through the wall, until I was out. I was standing somewhere else, now. I had a feeling it was where I needed to be.

It was a room full of mirrors. I could see myself everywhere. There was something else there, however. It was very bright, and my immediate reaction was to find it.

I walked through the room – actually it was more like a maze – in search of the light. I walked faster and faster. The light seemed to move.

I frowned. This was really weird. I started to run after wherever it was, but nothing.

I ended up running into a mirror once. It didn't actually hurt.

"Okay . . ." I mumbled. "I have to get rid of these things!" I didn't think of using my powers, and instead went straight into force. I punched a mirror in front of my face – the one I bumped into – and watched it shatter to pieces.

Not a very good idea. My head hurt right after I did that, and I fell to my knees.

The next thing that happened was that I woke back up in the forest. I coughed and put my hand to my head.

"What was that supposed to do?" I mumbled to myself, standing up. "Ugh . . ." My head hurt very badly. I shook my head and looked over my shoulder.

I was in no state to stay there. Ow. My head _really _hurt. I half staggered my way out of the forest.

What the heck did I do? All I did was break a mirror . . . in my mind . . . oh. Crud.

I hit my forehead for not realizing it sooner, which caused more pain. The mirrors, the rooms, all of it weren't things created by my mind. They _were _my mind. It was my world, which contained everything that I am, and was. It made sense, in a weird sort of way. Breaking the mirror was breaking a part of my mind.

I hoped it wasn't important, or that it would heal itself up. I didn't want to have a headache for the rest of my life.

It _did _heal itself up, I found, since the headache started to go away. That was a relief.

I kept walking on. I made my way in the direction of my house.

I stopped in mid step. I tapped my finger against my side. Something happened in my head for a second. Just a second.

I liked it. It was a good feeling. A vibe, to be exact.

It was coming somewhere that was _not_ my house. It was nowhere near it, actually.

I moved quickly. My footsteps went along the ground very lightly. I didn't want it to disappear, so I started to run. Faster and faster.

I almost got hit by a car, because of my carelessness. "Sorry!" I yelled back to the honking van. I continued along, almost out of breath by the time I got there.

It was Sunny's house. Of course. She wasn't home, and I could tell that before I even walked inside.

Her door was locked. I got onto my knees and made sure no one was looking. I pulled out my paperclips. It was a weird habit to keep them in my pocket, but it's helped recently.

I learned how to pick locks when I was eight years old. It was a few months before I really got the hang of it. Now I had the ability to pick locks in a few minutes, depending on the type.

I frowned in concentration, as I moved each pin to their correct position. I knew that I would eventually have to either buy a proper kit for this, or I would have to get out my hammer and flatten a couple more paperclips, then bend them into the positions I liked.

I won't go into the process right here, though. After a minute or two, I got the feeling in my fingers when I was successful, and used my second paperclip to help turn the tumbler.

I smirked when it worked. I opened up the door and slid inside, taking my "tools" with me.

My body moved upstairs. I say my body because most of what I was doing was very involuntary. I closed my eyes and tried to use my psychic map. I was kind of drained, though, so I quit before I even finished.

I opened up the door to Sunny's room. I was sure I knew what was in there, but I won't say it out loud, due to the fact that some of you might not know, and I like to build up suspense.

I moved until I reached the closet. I opened up the door, to find nothing.

Actually, I _did _find something, which was my egg. Only it was empty and in pieces.

I smiled internally, but I knew I would have to search for my Pokemon. It didn't take long at all.

I turned around, and there it was, sitting on the ground, as if it was meditating.

Slowly, I got down to my knees. The Pokemon kind of reminded me of Mew, in a way, because of the way its head was shaped.

Other than that, there was nothing that was close. Its ears looked similar to a cat or fox's, and its body looked very segmented. It was brown and gold colored, and its eyes looked closed. The brown part looked like some kind of chest plate or armor. Also, it wasn't spewing irritating comments regarding my use of vocabulary left and right.

Its body was gone in a quick flash of light, only to reappear a second later to my right. I turned quickly to keep it in my sight.

"Hello," I whispered, smiling. "I'm Sage." I put my hand out.

It was almost completely silent, except for when it exhaled, I could hear a tiny, "Abra," escape from it.

It held its hand out towards mine. It wrapped its claw-like fingers around my hand.

A surge of information went through me. It must've been the "bond" Sunny was talking about when Silver jumped on her.

It _was _very pleasing, and it made me very happy. I knew that the Abra was female, so I wouldn't need to call her "it" any longer. She didn't want a nickname, which was understandable and convenient, since I wouldn't be any good at coming up with one. And she was smart.

That was awesome. I smiled. "I like you," I said.

She seemed to purr at that comment. I kept my smile on my face, and any kind of worries I might've had about what was going to come were completely washed away.

* * *

A little while later, Sunny came back. Needless to say, she was surprised that her door was unlocked, and that I was in her room.

Also, there was Abra . . . so that must've been shocking, too.

She screamed a little when she saw me lying on the ground, staring at my Pokemon.

"Shh," I said quickly, still looking at her. "We're having a staring contest. Although –" I looked closer. "I think she might be asleep."

"Sage," she whispered, closing the door behind her. "What on _Earth _are you doing in my house?"

I wanted to hit myself in the face. "Well," I muttered, "there's this." I pointed at Abra, then back at myself.

"I-I . . ." she stammered. Obviously, she was at a loss for words. I filled her in.

"She hatched out of her egg," I explained quickly. I got up into a sitting position and waited for Sunny's response.

"So . . . what kind of Pokemon is it?" she asked.

"She's an Abra," I explained. "Psychic type." I stood up. "Anyways, I should probably get going back to my house. Oh, one second."

I looked back into the closet, and looked inside what was left of my package. There was my Pokeball.

"Ready?" I asked the psychic Pokemon in front of me. I didn't need an answer. It was okay. I tapped the ball against her head, and she was sucked inside.

"Okay, then," I said nonchalantly.

"How did . . . how did you get into my house?" Sunny asked.

I pulled out my paperclips again. "Sorry," I said. "I did it before, though. I just really needed to get inside."

"Shouldn't we tell Storm?" Sunny asked. "We should show him your Pokemon so we're all on the same page."

"Tomorrow," I said simply. "That's the best time. It's getting late."

"It's not _that _late," Sunny said, looking outside.

I shook my head. "I want to get a little extra studying done tonight so I have a free day tomorrow, anyways, so . . . I'll see you tomorrow!"

I didn't wait for an argument, and left the room. I smirked. This was really fun.

* * *

**Sage: Finally! The wait to see what my Pokemon was is over!**

**Storm: Now it's just me, though it shouldn't be that bad.**

**Starsea: Ontoemoticons!**

**Sunny: She's still so freaking hyper . . . Okay. Stardastarly! Your Mew doesn't want to turn out, so we're going to go ahead and send it to you through the PM. That might work! For now: :-)  
**

**Storm: Okay. Next is Gunre The Swedish Spartan! Here's your smiley face! :-)**

**Sage: To Mr.001! Here's your emoticon! :-)**

**Starsea: Garner4444! Your smiley face! Share in the happiness! :-)**

**Sunny: Species Unknown! Here's yours! :-)**

**Storm: Howly Von Ashtar! Here is your emoticon! :-)**

**Sage: And Zach205! Here's your well-deserved smiley face! :-)**

**Starsea: Thanks for reading! It's awesome that you do! When you review, we will respond! No matter how long or short it is!**

**Storm: You can choose for a particular character (or writer) to respond to your review!**

**Sunny: And you always get a smiley face out of it! Although, you have the option to choose a different emoticon we give you! And who presents it to you!**

**Sage: Lastly, you can leave questions for any one (or all) of us regarding the story, or other things about us!**

**Starsea: Please review! It keeps me energized, and it makes me write faster! And gives me inspiration to write! On a side note, longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it! Oh yeah! There's a poll in my profile! You guys should take it really quickly!  
**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Sunny

**Starsea: Holy crap! Over 100 reviews! You guys are so freaking awesome!**

**Storm: Starsea got us kicked off the train . . .**

**Starsea: It wasn't **_**my **_**fault. She gave me freaking coffee!**

**Sage: . . .**

**Sunny: Whatever. So where are we now?**

**Starsea: We're in a town that doesn't even have a name. It doesn't even have a real videogame store! Or a good bookstore!**

**Storm: Let's just get out of here, okay?**

**Sage: We should probably get supplies if we're going to be walking a lot, huh?**

**Sunny: Okay. Let's do reviews first, though! **

**Sage: Let's see . . . The first review comes from Stardastarly! Well, Storm calls Mew a boy because we all view Mew in different ways. I'm pretty neutral about it, so I don't use any gender. Storm uses the masculine tense, while Sunny normally uses the feminine tense. Mew is technically genderless, so it kind of works to do it that way. Try meditation, or you can just learn how to have lucid dreams. That's what I do. It can take a while, though.**

**Storm: Don't go all spiritual on us.**

**Sage: Quiet. **

**Starsea: Okay. Next we've got Mr.001! I tried to make that chapter as visual as possible. It's good to know that I did a good job! Thanks for the review!**

**Storm: The next review is from Species Unknown! I'm glad you like the choice! Actually, the person who Sage is based off chose Abra, so that's really cool that you like it!**

**Sunny: Now we have Psychotic Ralts! Thanks for the compliment! Starsea's trying really hard on this one! She's writing later scenes, outlines . . . She really loves writing this one!**

**Starsea: Next is Zach205! Yay! Thanks for the double thumbs ups! Depending on the situation, I will get very hyper off of caffeine, or it just makes me alert, or nothing happens. I love to move around! It's really fun!**

**Sunny: The next review is from TreePyro! I'll see what I can do to get Silver to give you a kitty face! Thank you for reading!**

**Storm: Gunre The Swedish Spartan! Good job on predicting his Pokemon!**

**Starsea: Also, if anyone didn't notice, there was a hint about his Pokemon when I was describing his egg. It's just the colors. And don't say sorry! Thanks for the review!**

**Sage: Next on the list is Howly Von Ashtar! Yep! You guessed it was Abra too! Good job! She doesn't want a name, so she'll just be Abra right now. I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Starsea: I do no like coffee! I might try it for other people, though. If they really need the energy.**

**Storm: The last review is from Shaystorm! Don't worry about not reviewing in a while! We don't mind! No worries about the Marill. It will be returned. More of my abilities will be explored later on in the story. Not too later, though.**

**Starsea: Quick hint! It's not all electricity!**

**Sunny: Yeah. The Pokeball is sent back empty.**

**Sage: And we can't tell you what Pokemon he has yet!**

**Starsea: I wish I had one of those watches. And yep! It's an Abra! I asked the person who Sage is based off of like twelve times if he wanted a nickname, and he doesn't! And I'm no good at coming up with nicknames . . .**

**Storm: We **_**would **_**go to the rec room, but thanks to **_**Starsea**_**, we were kicked off!**

**Starsea: It was the waitress! It was her fault!**

**Sage: And that's all the reviews! Excuse us while we go get supplies.**

**Starsea: By the way, I don't really like how this chapter turned out that much. It's not really that exciting, and it's just explaining a little more about different things . . .**

**Sunny: Also, don't vote in the poll located in Starsea's profile! It's a favorite character poll! Anyways, Starsea does not own Pokemon! She technically owns me, and helped create Storm and Sage, who are based off of her two friends. She owns the idea for Three Presents, which she tweaked from an idea created by the three of them! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Sunny**

"So what? You're not going to name it?" Storm asked Sage. We sat in my room, discussing Sage's Pokemon.

"Her," Sage said. "She's a girl. Not an it. And no. I'm not going to name her." Sage's Abra sat next to him, like she was meditating. I would've had Silver in there with us, but the Legendaries had him at the moment. They were testing to see exactly why she was able to use that move.

"Okay. Her. Why don't you want to name her?" Storm asked.

"Because that's not what she wants. She doesn't want a name. Just Abra," Sage explained for what felt like the fifteenth time.

"Okay," I said. "So all we have to do is wait for Storm's egg to hatch."

"Why does mine have to be last?" Storm asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Does it matter? Anyways, after that, what are we supposed to do?"

Sage answered, "We have to figure out who's been sending the Pokemon here, send them back, and stop them."

"Well I know that, but what should we do first?" I asked.

Sage thought. "Well we have to figure out who's been doing it, and to do that, we have to figure out how they've been sending the Pokemon here in the first place. We just have to see if there's anything off about places, or if there's a place where all the Pokemon seem to be coming from."

I thought about something. "Speaking of Pokemon," I said. I took a Pokeball off my desk and handed it to Storm. "Send this one back already."

Sage looked down at the Pokeball and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry," he said. He started his watch up, and tried to find the option that would work. He put the Pokeball in the beam of light, and it quickly disappeared into nothing.

"That looked pretty cool," he said, staring at his watch.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, what should we do first? I'm talking about little things."

"I think we should probably figure out how to get a real good handle on our powers. We should also train our Pokemon."

I nodded. We were getting somewhere. "Okay. So should we start on that right now?" I asked.

Sage shrugged. "If you want to start now, that's fine with me."

I did want to start. I wasn't sure if I wanted to use my powers in front of them, yet, since it was still kind of weird for me. I looked over at Storm.

"What, so should I start?" he asked. We said nothing. "I can, I guess. I don't know how good it'll be at the moment."

"Go ahead," Sage said. "Let's see what you can do right now. It'll set a base level for you, and then all you have to do is beat that level."

Storm was kind of at a loss. "What do you want me to do? I mean, should I just make sparks, or what?"

I answered, "Just show us your best."

Storm looked around the room. "Maybe we should do it outside, just in case."

I nodded. "Yeah. That would probably be the best."

So we headed outside. Sage brought his Abra. I didn't have a problem with that, since our neighbors couldn't see into our yard all that well. I looked over at Storm. "Do you want a target or something?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

I went into our garage and brought out a piece of wood. My dad had gotten into wood shop a while back, but he never really held onto it. He still kept a bunch of pieces of wood lying around, though.

I put it out for Storm, and held it up using two smaller lengths of wood. I figured it should absorb most of the impact from whatever Storm would try to do.

He looked at his target, and readied himself. I didn't know if he'd been practicing on his own or anything, so I was waiting to see what he could come up with.

"Let's see . . ." he mumbled to himself. He put his hand out in front of him and aimed for the board. He seemed to be charging up or something. A few sparks started forming in his palm, and with more concentration, more and more formed until he had a ball about the size of a soft ball in his palm.

He released it, and it hit the corner of the board. It had a little mark on it, but nothing too significant. It was still better than what he'd been able to do last time I'd seen him.

"Okay," he said. He didn't sound exhausted or anything. "One of you want to go next?"

It seemed kind of anticlimactic, in a way, but like I said, it was still better than last time.

Sage and I looked at each other. I didn't know if he really wanted to go or anything but he stood up.

"Alright. I'll go." He thought for a moment to think of what he should work on. We already knew how good he was at reading minds, so that was out. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a marble.

"I'm still not very good at this," he said. He put the marble in his palm and focused on it. A few moments later, the marble began to float a few inches off of his palm. He frowned, and seemed to try and lift it higher. It fell back down to his hand.

"Like I said. I'm not that good at it yet," he said, blushing a little. "I'm not really good at making things float, or any other kind of telekinetic abilities, yet. That' pretty much all I can do with that."

"It's a start," I said. "I don't even know where I am. I haven't exactly practiced that much."

Storm said, "Just go ahead and try it."

I shrugged and closed my eyes. I tried to picture the Eevee that I could turn into, and everything about it. It was really difficult. I must've just been standing there for a minute or two, before I just gave up.

"It's really hard," I said.

"You can do it," Sage said. "I'm sure of it."

I frowned. There seemed to be something else. I didn't really feel like transforming at that moment, but I was getting the feeling that there were other things. I looked over at Sage. He couldn't just read minds, but he could also make objects float.

I wondered if there was more to my powers than just transforming. I thought about it, and tried to focus on something else.

I folded my arms and looked up. There had to be something else. I remembered something else. What was it?

It wasn't just transforming, but it was . . . hmm . . .

As I was thinking about it, I could hear someone talking. I figured it was Storm or Sage, but nope. It was coming from somewhere else.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

Storm looked around. "Hear what?"

I tried to focus on where the voice was coming from. I could hear other things too, but all I wanted to hear was this one person, or people, if they were having a conversation.

I walked over to my fence, and pulled myself up so my head was peeking over it. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore everything around me, including Sage and Storm, and tried to focus entirely on the voice.

I could make out words, but I couldn't see who was making them. They sounded fairly close, but they seemed to be very far out at the same time.

I could hear the words "vacation" and "weekend." There were other ones as well, but those were the ones that made up the subject of the conversation. Then, I tried to recognize the voices. They didn't sound like my close neighbors, but they sounded further out than that.

I figured it out after a few moments. The people speaking lived on the end of my block. I smirked to myself.

"I didn't know that they were going on vacation," I said.

"Who?" Sage asked.

"Oh, some of my neighbors. Whose conversation do you want me to listen to?" Now that I could hear those neighbors, I could pinpoint other conversations all around my house. I pointed to one side of my fence. "Those guys are talking about installing a new sink." I pointed diagonally to a further house. "They're arguing about their kid's homework. Apparently, he has no work ethic what-so-ever."

"You can hear all that?" Sage asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

He seemed to be thinking deeply. "I guess it goes with your powers. Heightened senses. That's fascinating."

I shrugged. "It's nothing. I should probably figure out how to turn it off before I get tired or something, huh?"

It took a moment, but I was able to hear normally again. "That's just awesome," I said to myself.

"That will probably be really useful for later on," Sage said.

We didn't talk about any of that for much longer. We stopped practicing for the moment, and tried to figure out what we should do next.

Sage looked down at Abra. He asked in a curious tone, "So what kinds of things can you do?"

Abra didn't move. I was sure that she was sleeping. She moved so slowly, and every breath she took sounded way too calm for her to be awake. She didn't even respond until several seconds later.

"Aaa," she started. Sage sat down and looked into her probably closed eyes.

We all watched and waited for something to happen. They didn't stop staring at each other for what felt like hours.

Sage suddenly flinched and put his hand up to his head. "Ow . . ." he mumbled.

Storm asked, "Did you try something?"

Sage shook his head. "No, I haven't – okay, please stop that."

I frowned. Was something going wrong? It really seemed that way. "What's wrong, Sage?"

His Abra looked over to me for a moment. It took a moment, but I figured out what Sage was talking about. I guessed it was supposed to be her special move, or whatever, but it really did hurt badly.

"Ow!" I winced. It was just a headache, but it felt like knives were being stabbed into my brain. "Seriously!"

It stopped hurting, which was a relief. I sighed. Storm just seemed very confused by what was happening.

"She can give you headaches," I explained simply. "Don't try anything. It really hurts very badly."

He nodded. Sage stood up and started walking around. He started mumbling something to himself. His Abra seemed to be getting a kick out of all of this, because I swear that I heard her giggle a bit.

The part that made me very confused was when Sage walked into my wall. He winced, and stopped moving. "Okay," he mumbled to himself. He seemed very dazed. He sat down. "I'll wait before walking."

What the heck was that? It took a minute before Sage answered the question in my head. "I guess it makes you really confused and stuff. It's not exactly fun."

I nodded back to him. I didn't feel so confused that I would walk into a wall, but I didn't want to try anything.

"How bad is it?" Storm asked us. "I mean, the headache part."

"Very badly. You don't even want to know."

He looked down at Abra. I guess that Storm was lucky that he wasn't being targeted at that second.

After a minute, Sage stood up. "That was just weird," he said. "It was like everything was spinning. I couldn't even think straight."

"I didn't have that problem," I said.

Storm frowned. "Maybe we should ask Mew or something?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. We can ask after they're done looking at Silver. Let's just wait, for now."

So we went back inside, and that's what we did. We waited. We did other things to keep us occupied. I turned on the TV, we played games, just little things. Sage actually had a text book that he was reading like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. At one point, Storm looked over his shoulder to see what it was about.

"What the hell does any of this mean?" he asked.

Sage jumped. He responded, "It's really difficult to explain. It's tricky because it has really complicated words." He sighed. "I have to study for a test we have coming up. I really don't want to take it."

"Is it hard to study for the tests?" Storm asked.

Sage shrugged. "It depends. I don't have much trouble with math or science, or language, since those have set rules that I can memorize fairly easily. But with history . . . everything changes. There's no algorithm that lets me figure out exactly how things will work out for anyone."

"How many classes are you taking?"

"A lot. My parents are having me take a lot of classes I don't really want to do, but since I would've studied them at a lower level in elementary school or high school, then they want to make sure that I know all of this stuff. It kind of sucks."

They had this weird conversation about parents and classes, which was really odd to hear from the both of them. My watch started to beep. I looked down at it. Sage and Storm looked down at theirs as well.

"I guess that's them," I said. They nodded back to me.

We went ahead and put up the setting we needed to use to go to the Legendary Pokemon, and we were instantly taken there.

As always, it took Mew several seconds to actually show up.

"You're here on time!" Mew exclaimed, doing several backflips in the air. "Yay!"

"What is it?" I asked. "Did you figure something out?"

Mew nodded. "Yup! Uxie figured it out!" Mew held out my Pokeball. It seemed to have come out from nowhere. "It's because of how they came to your world!"

I took the Pokeball out of her paws. "They were still developing when they were transported, which means that they have weird genetic things going on! They're not bad, though. At least we hope . . . but it seems to have just affected your Eevee in a couple of ways. He's faster than the average Eevee his age, and he has that move of his."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Mew just got up in Sage's face. She grinned. "Let me read your mind! I can figure things out about your Abra!" She just stared at Sage for a moment. The look on Sage's face was priceless. "She's super smart, obviously, and she's way more durable than a normal Abra. Plus there's that move of hers. It won't affect you as much since you already have Psychic abilities . . ."

Mew paused. She backed away for a second. "I'll be right back!" She flew off into the mist, and came back a few moments later. It was incredibly fast.

She had a bag in her hands. It wasn't very big. She threw it into Sage's arms.

"The only moves your Abra can learn as an Abra are Teleport, which is almost completely useless in battle, and that Headache thing. These are a bunch of TMs that will be really useful to you all. There are things like Psyshock, Ice Beam, and all sorts of stuff!"

"TMs?" I asked.

"Technical Machines! They let your Pokemon learn different moves. Humans came up with them. They used to only be able to be used once, but they came up with this technology in Unova that lets them be used as many times as you need! You guys can also use them on yourself if they let you! But this is all we have for you guys right now."

She looked at Storm. "And you come back when your egg hatches! I'm kind of excited for it! I'll see you next time!"

Mew waved goodbye to us, which was awkward, since we weren't really moving. She frowned. "This is when you're supposed to leave."

I rolled my eyes and used the watch. I was back in my house in a second, and was quickly followed by Storm and Sage.

Sage had the bag in his hand. "Let's see what kinds of . . . TMs? Yeah. Let's see what kind of those that Mew gave us."

I was starting to get used to everything happening so fast. I waited for him to open the bag. He did, and poured them out onto my floor.

There were a ton of them. Each one could fit into the palm of my hand, and had a move written on it. Sage picked up one of them.

"Should we see if Abra wants to try one?" he asked, holding it up in front of his eyes.

"If she wants to, sure," I answered.

Sage got up and let Abra follow him down to where we were sitting. She ended up teleporting, as she was fairly slow on her feet. I guessed it was because she was very young.

Sage held out a TM to her. "Do you want to try this?" he asked. "It should let you use a new move."

She took the TM in her clawed hands. We waited. The TM shone for a second, then became the same color as before. Abra dropped the TM back in the pile with the rest.

It surprised me that it was as simple as it was. "So now she can use the move?" I asked. To prove that right, the Psychic type in front of me made two of the TMs float in front of my face. I grabbed them out of the air and put them back in the pile.

"That's neat," Storm said, watching the Abra.

I took my Pokeball out and released Silver. The shiny Eevee looked around for a second, before tackling me.

"Vee!" he cried out, smiling at me. I smiled and pet his head. It felt good to have him back.

I knew Storm was anxious for his Pokemon to hatch. I knew that all of us were really excited to see what would hatch from his egg.

* * *

**Starsea: So yeah. In my opinion, not really the most exciting chapter or anything. It was more of explaining again. More of the exciting bits will be happening a little later!**

**Sage: Let's start the emoticons! Stardastarly! Here's you Starly emoticon! It's pretty basic, but that's what we try to do.(0 v 0)**

**Sunny: Mr.001! Here's your smiley face! :-)**

**Storm: Species Unknown! Here is your emoticon! :-)**

**Starsea: Psychotic Ralts! Here is your Pacman! I hope it looks okay, since it was the only one I found that I could recognize as Pacman. Add a left chevron (the symbol you get when you press shift + comma) in front of the bracket. Fanfiction wouldn't let me keep it there. ( - - - -**

**Storm: Next we have Zach205! Here is your smiley! :-)**

**Sunny: Okay, Silver. Go ahead and give out the emoticon.**

**Silver: Vee! Vee eevee vee ee! Vee eevee! =^.^=**

**Storm: What the hell did he just say, Sunny?**

**Sunny: I don't know!**

**Starsea: I'll put the translation up. I'm the writer, so I know these things. "Okay! Next is TreePyro! Here's your kitty!"**

**Sage: . . . Okay, then. Next we have Gunre The Swedish Spartan! Here is your emoticon! :-)**

**Storm: Now we need Raikou to do the next one, huh?**

**Raikou: . . .**

**Storm: (Holy . . . When the hell did he get here?)**

**Raikou: Howly Von Ashtar. Here is your emoticon. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Starsea: . . . I hope we got that right. Anyways! The last one is from Shaystorm! I guessed a little as far as the derp thing went, but here's your emoticon! ****（。々°****）**

**Sunny: Anyways, that's all the emoticons! There were a lot this time.**

**Starsea: Don't forget to review! When you do, you can choose what emoticon we give you, along with who gives it to you!**

**Storm: And you can choose who responds to your review!**

**Sage: You can also ask any one of us questions! As many questions as you want, addressed to whoever you want.**

**Sunny: Reviews make Starsea write like crazy!**

**Starsea: Please don't forget to vote in the poll in my profile, too! I'll see you next time!**


End file.
